What's in a name?
by Angels-in-the-snow
Summary: Hermione was in shock; the love of her life died right in front of her during the final battle and she had no idea what she was going to do. She was pregnant, alone, and certain that all of her friends were going to hate her when they all found out. But between her friends, family, and a certain old friend, it may just turn out all right. DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So if you've read my one shot "These Violent Delights", you have read some of my first chapter. If you are reading this, it is not necessary to go back and read the one-shot, but you are more than welcome to! Obviously, I removed some of the flashbacks in the story in order to fit my plan for this story. I got the inspiration to make the one-shot into an entire fic from a friend, so please read and review. I would love to hear what you think; it is my first time really writing a longer fic, so I would love to get some good feedback.**

Chapter 1:

"You should come back home soon, it's getting pretty cold out," Harry said softly, coming up behind her. When she didn't respond, he lowered himself down next to her and grabbed her hand. Surprised that she didn't rip her arm back, he glanced over at Hermione. Shoulders slumping slightly at her blank stare, he glanced at the grave. He felt his chest tighten the same way it always did when he saw the grave, and confusion as to why Hermione was so sad.

"It's not the same without him; I feel so alone," she whispered, her voice scratchy from her tears. Harry felt a flash of anger, thinking that she didn't have a right to think that he wasn't here for her, that she was alone, but the anger went as quickly as it came. She's right, he thought, I obviously haven't been there enough. Hermione finally turned away from looking at his grave, and with her head resting on her knees, whispered, "How am I supposed to go on?" Harry's heart broke at the question and he wondered briefly, how she would.

"You never told me how you met," Harry said, tucking Hermione under his arm. She stiffened, and Harry feared that she would pull away, but she relaxed and curled into him. He smiled slightly at the action.

"Well I've known him as long as you have," she paused and, when Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look back at Draco's grave, she smirked slightly, "I met him on the train, before our second year,". At the look of shock and disbelief on Harry's face, Hermione giggled slightly. Even though it was at his expense, Harry was thrilled that she still could laugh, if only a little. "I was going out of my mind looking for the two of you. At first, I thought that the Weasleys didn't make it, which wouldn't have been so surprising if you had been with me. But then I wondered if something had happened," she said, frowning. She stopped for a moment, her eyes far away.

Harry waited a few minutes before nudging her slightly with his knee. She glanced up at him. "Sorry," she murmured, adjusting her scarf more tightly around her neck. "I literally ran into him looking for you guys".

"When I couldn't find you, I ended up sitting with them for the rest of the trip," she smiled softly before continuing, "We played exploding snaps and ate chocolate and laughed. Pansy became my best friend that day." She laughed bitterly at Harry's look of shock, and she cut off his protest before it began.

"We weren't dumb. We knew we couldn't be friends in public. Draco couldn't think I was cute," Hermione laughed, surprising Harry so much he jumped at the sharp sound. "Pansy told me that, a week later. I was so surprised and embarrassed. Of course, I didn't believe her, not until after I had been petrified."

"What do you mean, 'after you were petrified? I thought you couldn't hear anything while you were in that state?'" Harry asked.

"I could hear everything. I remember every second of being petrified." At Harry's look of shock, Hermione sent him a reassuring smile before continuing, "He visited me whenever they could. They all did," Hermione said.

"He came back the next night. And then the night after and the night after that," she smiled slightly, "sometimes he brought Pansy, sometimes he didn't," she glanced over to Harry, "sometimes he read to me."

"What did he read you?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say. Hermione looked over at Draco's grave and smiled slightly at the engraving.

"Shakespeare, mostly," she said, softly. Harry glanced over, shocked that he would be willing to read her anything, let alone books written by muggles. Hermione, who caught his look, rolled her eyes and said, "I know, I know, it sounds a little crazy." Harry muttered under his breath,

"A little?" Hermione gave him a dark look, and Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm in a little bit of shock, you know." Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. "What did he read to you?" Harry asked after a moment, as a peace offering.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ ," she responded, smiling slightly, "and sometimes _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ whenever he was feeling hopeful. It was his favorite; he never liked tragedy." She frowned, before laying her head down slightly on her knee. "At least Juliet never had to live long after Romeo died. And something good came out of their deaths."

"Something good did come out of his sacrifice."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the wind and soaking in the darkness, pretending not to notice just how chilly it was getting.

"I just wish—" she cut herself off, fiddling with the ring chained around her neck. "I just wish we could've said goodbye," she finished, sniffling. Harry pulled her tighter against him.

"Tell me about your favorite memory,". She sat thoughtfully for a moment, before settling into a wistful smile.

"It was a perfect day," Hermione said, wistfully. "The snow was melting, so it wasn't too cold, but cold enough that I had an excuse to cuddle," she paused, smiling softly. "Not that I ever needed an excuse." Smirking, she elaborated, "He's the most touchy-feely person I've ever met." She laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Malfoy? Touchy-feely?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. Hermione smiled before repeating,

"The most I've ever met."

"Wait, when—?" Harry asked, before Hermione cut him off.

"That was fifth year," Hermione said, softly. "Once we started, we didn't stop. It's no wonder—" she cut herself off.

"It's no wonder what?" Harry asked, not letting her get off that easily. She was silent for a while, and Harry could feel her beginning to shake.

"I considered jumping, the day he died" she said softly, looking over at him, willing him to understand, "I was in the Astronomy tower and I was looking at all the death and the destruction and he was dead and I thought Pansy was gone and I just wanted it to end but—," she stopped and took a deep breathe, "but I'm pregnant. I found out a few days before the final battle, I was beginning to show. I was shocked a baby could survive Bellatrix, but I was so grateful and full of hope. But I was terrified. We met up one night while we were on the run. I know, I know it was dangerous; we knew we couldn't do it again. It was a fucked up goodbye, a 'just in case'. We thought we'd survive." She curled her knees in tighter, and Harry's heart crept into his throat at the tears that were streaming down her face. "How could he leave me?" Her breathing quickened, and the tears came faster. "We had a plan. A life. A child, a little girl. We were just going to go to—"

"You were just going to leave? Leave me?" Harry interjected, disbelief clouding his confusion. How didn't he know that his best friend was in love with the man he wanted dead for so long?

"What would you have done?" Before he could answer, she continued, "It doesn't matter. We knew we couldn't run away. We wouldn't have gotten away from Voldemort, or from the lives we had. We had to finish it out one way or the other." She laughed bitterly, tears running down her face. Harry didn't know what to say. He knew there wasn't anything to do to make her feel better or to make it hurt less, so he pulled her against his chest and stated silent. They gazed at the grave in front of them, wishing for a better ending. A. few minutes passed before Harry slowly got up and offered Hermione his hand. She smiled slightly, grabbed his hand and pulled herself off the snow. Brushing herself off, she and Harry apparated back to the Burrow.

As they were walking back up the path, Harry glanced over at her and asked, "Have you told your parents yet?" The small smile that Hermione had vanished. She looked down at her boots before responding.

"I'm a powerful witch, Harry," she said. At his questioning glance, she continued. "Too powerful. My charm was permanent. There's nothing they can do." Harry stopped walking and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll always have me and Ginny. And you know Molly will be so happy to have a grandchild. You said Pansy is still around? From what you said, it sounds like you'll have her as well." Harry said, pulling her tighter against him. Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"She promised she'd be the best auntie, ever, spoiling the girl and causing trouble. I think she wants to make sure that Draco and my daughter get the best life. The life we never got. The life Draco never got to have." Hermione said, before frowning. "I need to go see Narcissa and Lucius. I don't think they're holding up well. I think hearing that they have a grandchild on the way, that will cheer them up." Harry opened up his mouth to respond but closed it just as fast. Shaking his head, he says,

"How well did I really know you?" She smirked. His eyes widen slightly at the look she gave him. "Merlin, you look like Malfoy when you do that, no offense." Her smirk widened.

"I am a Malfoy, Harry." She laughed at his expression.

"Wait, what? When did you have the time to—?" Hermione cut him off.

"We were married the summer before our sixth year. We wanted all of our friends there, but we couldn't put you in danger. Pansy decided that she could be both the maid of honor and the best man. It was getting more and more dangerous and with the blessing of both of our parents we—" Harry interrupted her.

"Your parents knew him?" Hermione hit his arm. "Ow, Hermione!" 

"Of course, they knew him, you don't think I'd get married without their blessing, do you?" Hermione gave Harry a look that he recognized instantly from his days at Hogwarts. He decided to change the subject as quickly he could.

"How long have you known Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione glared at him slightly but let the question pass.

"I spent part of my summer there after our second year." She smiled at the memory, before continuing, "He didn't want me out of his sight after I had been revived. "The other half was spent at my place."

"The Malfoys let Draco stay in a muggle household? Without a protest?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded before explaining,

"As long as the Death Eaters or Voldemort never found out, the Malfoys wanted Dumbledore and you to win, they never supported Voldemort, not really. They supported him to protect their family and their son. They just wanted to be able to live the life they wanted to." She looked down at the path again, and whispered, "Wanted Draco to live the life he wanted." Hermione got quiet before she shook it off. She turned to look at Harry. "Let's go inside." Harry put his arm on her back and guided her through the front door.

By the time Hermione opened the front door, it seemed like the rest of the Weasley family had already arrived. As usually, Mrs. Weasley was cooking away in the kitchen and yelling at Ron and George when they came in to grab a bite. When Harry shut the door behind her, she heard a loud,

"Ow!" Ron ran out of the kitchen, holding the side of his head.

"Honestly, Ron! Dinner is just about finished." Mrs. Weasley said, coming out waving her wooden spoon. She smiled widely, seeing Harry and Hermione. "Come in, come in. It's freezing out! Oh, Hermione you look positively frozen; let me warm you a cup of tea." Before she could protest, Mrs. Weasley led her away. Harry didn't seem to bothered; he wandered away after a moment and presumably went to find Ginny.

She didn't look at Ron at all, wanting to have a peaceful start to the night before she shot it all to hell.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, moving to the stove. "It's been ages since we've had you over." She shifted her feet, not wanting to tell Mrs. Weasley that she had been waking up screaming after seeing her husband die in front of her over and over again. Seemed like too much of a downer for this early in the evening. Hermione fiddled with her necklace, the familiar weight of the ring comforted her.

"I'm been doing well." Mrs. Weasley frowned, not believing her in the slightest, and pushed slightly.

"How are your nightmares?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making a guess. Hermione blinked in shock, not understanding how she could've known.

"How'd you—?"

"They've all been having them, Harry the worst of all. I don't allow silencing charms in this household, so I'm quite aware of just how often they get them." Mrs. Weasley grimaced. "I'm worried about George, but I'm even more worried that Ron hasn't had them, but I think he has found other means to distract himself." Hermione frowned in understanding. Hermione was saved from having to respond by the kettle whistle, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Mrs. Weasley busied herself in making Hermione's tea, so Hermione took the chance to slip out and went over to talk to Bill. She was glad to see that the war hadn't ruined more than his face: his spirits seemed where they were before the battle had happened. Hermione pretended that she saw a future where the battle didn't haunt her. She shook off the thought before it could really grab hold.

"Hermione, how are you?" He asked, giving her a small, but kind hug. She smiled, glad to see that he was well.

"I'm doing well, how about yourself?" She pulled back, smiling warmly at Mrs. Weasley, who had brought out her tea. "Thank you." She turned back to Bill, sipping her tea.

"I'm grand. Fleur is in France, at the moment. I'll be headed back to Paris at the end of the week to see her." He grinned broadly. "She's expecting. Due in a few months."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations." Hermione said, but before she could continue, Bill leaned in and whispered,

"Congratulations to you as well." She sputtered on her tea, and before she even had a moment to protest, or explain, he continued. "You don't have to explain. It's just it will be nice to have another kid for our son to play with."

"A little girl," she whispered, blushing slightly. He grinned brightly and Bill pulled her into a hug and she sniffled slightly.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called from the kitchen, just as Ron came over to where Hermione and Bill were. Hermione stepped back from the hug and clutched her tea to her chest.

"Well ,well, well. Does Fleur have some competition?" Ron laughed as Hermione and Bill frowned. "Just a joke," he defended, laughing.

"My relationship isn't a joke, Ron," Bill said, crossing his arms. Ron's laughter quickly turned into a scowl. Hermione stepped back, realizing that the conversation was going to escalate quickly.

"Oh who's to say it isn't? Your perfect wife isn't even here. Perhaps she found someone else to warm her bed." He spit out, glaring back at his older brother. Bill took a step towards Ron, and Hermione swore she could hear a small growl escape his lips.

"Come on Ron, play nice." He whirled around and took a step towards her. Even knowing she was in no danger, her hand instinctively went to her stomach. Ron's eyes narrowed, and while he was not the smartest person on the block, he could put two and two together. Hermione looked over to Harry for support, which just made Ron angrier.

"Do you and Harry have something to tell us as well?" Ron sneered, glaring at her. Harry stood up and started over to where Hermione was standing. Ginny's voice came from the living room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? Harry?" She asked looking slightly upset, looking at her boyfriend. Harry looked over at Hermione, and she nodded, realizing there was nothing she could do but explain. She sighed deeply, and Bill looked at her in pity. Harry touched her arm in support, even knowing it would further agitate Ginny. Taking a deep breath, she started,

"I'm pregnant." The house seemed to explode, and Hermione winced at the noise and the argument to follow.

"With Harry's child?" Ginny asked, her face reddening, just as Ron screamed,

"I knew something happened in the tent! I knew it!" Harry attempted to get everyone to quiet down, but the entire Burrow seemed to be in an uproar.

"Everyone shut up!" George yelled. Everyone went silent at his voice. It had been weeks since they had heard a peep from him and the shock took the fight out from just about everyone. "Let her speak." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"It's not Harry's. It's my husbands." Everyone seemed ready to start screaming again, but George held up his hand. "I got married the summer before my sixth year." She took a deep breath, her hands shaking, but she gained some resolve touching the necklace around her neck.

"Draco Malfoy and I got married the summer before our sixth year." Even with George's shocking reemergence, nothing could stop Ron from reacting to Draco Malfoy's name.

"You WHAT?" He screeched, stomping towards her. Her hand landed on her stomach once more and she reached for her wand. Bill and Charlie stepped forward, but Mrs. Weasley beat them to it. She laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, understand at once that Hermione was readying herself for a fight.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will back up this instant." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. The room went silent, Ginny moving beside Harry and squeezed his hand in apology. Bill and Charlie moved to stand by Arthur. Ron, not one to be silenced easily, pressed on.

"But Mum she—" Mrs. Weasley cut her son off again, quietly still, but firm.

"You do not understand the lengths a woman will go to protect her child, now back up." Ron went quiet and white as a sheet. He understood he would not have fared well against an angry Hermione. Satisfied, Mrs. Weasley turned to her. "Now, dear. I assume this is quite the story. Perhaps we can continue over dinner?" Hermione seemed surprised that Mrs. Weasley was being so kind, but she still hesitated.

"I… I don't want to impose." She said, looking down at her feet. "I've caused enough trouble, tonight." Mrs. Weasley softened her gaze slightly. She guided Hermione to a chair.

"You're family, dear. Family is never an imposition." Hermione smiled slightly, before bursting into tears. All the men, save Arthur, seemed alarmed. Mrs. Weasley chuckled, despite the circumstances.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get a handle on her tears. Arthur came over from where he was standing by Bill and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We've had our fair share of hormones in this house, I'd say you'll fit in nicely." Hermione felt relief roll off of her, understanding that it will be difficult to convince them that Draco Malfoy was the best for her, but that she was still family no matter what. Once they were all settled at the table and had finished passing around the vegetables and the roast, Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione.

"Now, dear. Let's hear what happened." Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and soldiered through her grief.

"I met him on the train, before our second year." She was surprised how patient everyone was, including Ron—though she suspected that his rage was building steadily— and how easily they accepted her story. At the end, she was near tears. While it was getting easier to talk about, it was still an open wound. She was glad she left out most of the details she told Harry.

When she glanced around the table, she sensed some suspicion, but found mostly support and love. Well, not from Ron, but that was to be expected.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she heard Ginny ask softly after a few moments of silence, as a peace offering. Hermione smiled, relieved that she had not lost a friend.

"A girl." Ginny smiled back, in apology.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Hermione's smile wobbled, and her eyes became glassy, but she nodded.

"Theodora Louise. Draco and I had picked out names for a girl or a boy." She felt the tears slide down her face. "He never got to know that we were having a girl. He wanted a little girl so bad." She stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry, I think I need to call it a night." Mrs. Weasley stood up and gave her a hug. Ginny stood up as well.

"I'll walk her out." Hermione nodded in thanks and waved to everyone else. They walked in silence until they were out of earshot. Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione nodded into the hug. "I shouldn't have—"

"Don't worry about it, it had to have been a little bit of a shock." Hermione laughed at the snort that came out of Ginny's mouth.

"A little bit?" Hermione laughed harder. At Ginny's questioning glance, she elaborated,

"That was Harry's exact reaction as well." Ginny smiled softly.

"You know we'll be here for you?" Hermione smiled gratefully, moving to put her scarf around her neck.

"Between you guys and the Malfoy's, Theodora will never be without a family."

"Just without a father." Ginny said softly, wiping the tears from Hermione's eyes. "I'm so sorry I never got to meet him. That he doesn't get to be here." 

"Me too. You guys would have gotten along so well." Hermione smirked slightly. "And who knows, maybe our kids would've gotten married? Draco would've had an aneurism if he thought his little girl would've wanted to marry a Potter." Ginny blushed and then shivered.

"You look like Malfoy when you do that." Hermione grinned, the first smile to reach her eyes.

"Oh Ginny, I am a Malfoy." She hugged her one last time and said her final goodbyes, before apparating back to her flat. By the time she had taken off her shoes and sat down to watch a movie, she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned, looking at her clock, wondering why someone would be stopping by so late. She got up, grabbed her wand and walked over to the front door. She checked to see who it was, and her frown deepened. She opened the door and looked at the flustered man standing on her doorstep.

"What can I do for you this fine evening, Mr. Zabini?" He stepped into her foyer and smiled slightly.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Her frown slowly melted at his words, along with her suspicion. "How are you?"

"Please, come in." She stepped aside and led the snake into her kitchen. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Actually, coffee sounds wonderful."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. See you next week!**

 **-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all, Happy New Year! Thank you to all of those who are continuing to read my story; I appreciate each and every one of you! I wanted to let you know that I added to the last chapter, so check it out before you read Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

 _*During the beginning of Hermione's second year*_

"We're going to miss you so much, sweetie." Helen said, squeezing her daughter tightly. Dan, who had just grabbed Hermione's trunk from the car and set in down on the pavement, came up behind his wife and set a hand against the back of her waist.

"Your mum's right, but we are both excited for you." Dan said, smiling. Hermione sniffled and pulled back from her mother, glancing around the station, already looking for the trademark red hair.

"I'm going to miss you both," Hermione said, hugging her father. "But the term will fly by and it will be Christmas before you know it." Both parents shared a quick look before looking down at Hermione, smiles fading. The time never faded when she was gone.

"Alright, well you go on ahead and find your friends." Helen said, looking at the clock on the side of the building, while moving closer to Dan. "We wouldn't want you to miss the train." Hermione nodded, and reluctantly started to lift Crookshanks' cage and lifting up her trunk enough to find the handle. When she finally reached a trolley, she turned around to wave at her parents, but they were already pulling away. She frowned slightly, but waved halfheartedly, telling herself it didn't bother her that her parents seemed more and more distant.

She found the platform quickly, and ran through without looking for the Weasleys, knowing that it was much too early for them to even be on their way, let alone already on the platform. She saw Neville as she pushed down the corridor and waved as she tried to find an empty compartment. She frowned when she saw Pansy at the end of the row, and lowered her eyes before she made contact, not wanting a confrontation to break out. She hurried back, and found an empty compartment, and slid in before someone else could take it.

She was settled in by the time the last warning whistle sounded. She frowned, knowing that the Weasleys were never usually running this far behind. She slid out of the compartment, closing the hatch behind her. Looking up and down the corridor, she grew more and more worried. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. As she was walking back, she looked into each compartment, and promptly ran into someone. She looked up and started to apologize, until she saw who she ran into, and shut her mouth tightly and prepared for a confrontation.

"What the hell, Granger? Get your filthy hands off me," Draco spit out as he caught her, before she plowed him over. She blushed heavily, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah, you low life, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes at both the insult and Crabbe's attempt at being a 'tough guy' but felt the hit. Draco grinned slightly at her reaction but caught himself before she could see. She crossed her arms, popping out her hip.

"I can't find Harry and Ron," Hermione finally spit out, realizing she would have to respond to get them to leave her alone.

"Maybe they dropped out?" Draco asked, smirking.

"One could only hope," Goyle interjected, nudging Crabbe. Draco laughed. Feeling the urge to stamp her foot, Hermione murmured under her breath,

"Why am I wasting my time?", before turning to walk away. Impulsively, Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait," he said. "I guess we could help you out. Only cause we haven't got anything else more important to do. Right, boys?"

"Why in Merlin's name would you want to help me?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. She was baffled; why on earth would they ever want to help her? What was in it for them?

"Like I said, we have nothing better to do." Draco said, rolling his eyes, like Hermione was the one that was losing her mind. Hermione glared at him. "I guess I thought you might want a hand, but I guess if you'd rather look by yourself, we won't stop you." Hermione sighed, defeated. She could really use the help.

"Fine. But no funny business." She said, pointed her finger at Draco's chest. He lifted both hands into the air, and to his credit, did not laugh in her face. She huffed, before spinning on her heels.

It was funny; they obviously all couldn't walk around together, so she walked about five feet in front of her, with their jeers at her back. It would be too suspicious, Draco had said, if they weren't poking fun at her if they could see her. She rolled her eyes at the insults and ignored them for the most part. But, everyone once in a while, Draco would come up behind her and whisper that they haven't seen a sign of either of them. She pretended that it didn't affect her, just as well as she pretended that she wasn't suspicious. She checked in Neville's compartment and glanced in Lavender's, but quickly hurried on. The unwelcoming glare she received made her speed up. Finally, after nearly a half an hour of looking, Draco pulled her aside.

"They're not here." She wanted to protest and insist that they continue looking, but she deflated and nodded.

"Thanks, anyways," she hesitated, but started to turn back to her compartment, not looking forward to sitting alone for the next few hours. Draco, grabbed her arm, saying,

"Why don't you come sit with us?" At her hesitant look he added, "We're in the back, no one will see." She nodded, admitting to herself that even spending time with people she considered enemies would be better than sitting alone. She'd never admit it, but she was almost excited. When they arrived, she saw Pansy sitting there, just as she had before. When Pansy saw Draco and the boys she grinned, before her eyes landed on Hermione. Her eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you see the sign?" Pansy sneered. "No mudbloods allowed." Hermione looked down at her words, realizing that her thought that she would be accepted, was just that. A thought. A stupid, unrealistic, ridiculous—. Draco interrupted her spiraling thoughts.

"She's with me." Pansy's head whipped around to look at Draco, who had moved from the corridor to sitting inside the compartment.

"Draco, what do you mean, 'She's with me?'" Pansy asked in disbelief, shocked by Draco's carelessness. She couldn't understand why he would risk everything for some girl, Merlin, she understood she was young "What if she—?"

Draco shrugged.

"She won't." Hermione thought Pansy would continue to protest, but apparently if Draco accepted her, she was accepted without question. For the first few minutes, she sat there quietly with her hands folded in her lap as Pansy told them all about her summer.

"Merlin, Paris was horrific. Every corner I hear, "Je ne peux pas parler anglais." Liars the lot of them, but I'm all like, je sais. JE SAIS and they have the nerve to be pissed at me? Milan was pretty, though. Nice shoes. And Merlin's bloody beard, have you ever been to Florence? I met Blaise at this lovely coffee shop—and you know how he is with coffee; four hundred different additives and changes— and ordered me the best little drink. Oh, what was in it, I think that he added—" Mercifully, Draco cut her off, before one of the boys took off her head.

"Hermione, how was your summer?" He asked, looking at her. Pansy, who still looked peeved at being cut off, looked at Hermione expectantly. She blushed, before responding,

"It was fine," She said quickly, but at Draco's 'are-you -serious glance, she continued, "Um, my parents and I went to the ballet a few times, and we actually went to the south of France," she hesitated slightly before glancing over at Pansy and smirking. "Ils ne pouvaient pas parler anglais aussi." Draco burst out into laughter at Pansy's flabbergasted expression. Hermione giggled when Pansy begrudgingly nodded at Hermione. The proverbial ice was broken, and Pansy and Hermione slowly warmed to one another. They shared stories of their travels to France and to other parts of Europe. Draco tensed when they began arguing over their favorite types of coffee, but he relaxed when he realized that they were just bonding, not that he knew anything about female bonding. He shuddered at the thought. He realized that he should have been worrying about the moment when Hermione stopped abruptly and asked,

"Why are you all being so nice? I thought you hated my kind? Me in particular." They all froze. They glanced at one another before Draco realized that he was the elected speaker. He took a deep breath before looking at her. Hermione shrunk under his gaze. Draco felt a pang in his chest that would take him weeks to acknowledge.

"We don't." Before she could protest, Draco continued, "The Dark Lord will return." He stopped, pretending like that was an entire explanation. Hermione looked at him expectantly. Draco huffed, before continuing, "We are expected to play a certain role in this life, so we do it. Well." Looking at him, Hermione thought he looked a lot older than twelve, with his shoulders back and determined eyes.

"Did you, by chance, bring any lip gloss with you?" Pansy said, suddenly with her innocent eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded, reaching into her pockets, before frowning.

"It's in my bag." Hermione said, going to stand up. Draco frowned before looking down at his watch.

"We've almost arrived." Hermione nodded, and reluctantly began to stand up. Pansy's hand shot up and grabbed her arm. Startled, Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"You know, just cause we have to act like we'd rather _crucio_ ourselves than be in each other's presence, doesn't mean we can't all be friends." Hermione grinned and crushed Pansy into a hug whispering,

"Thank you." Pansy hugged her tightly, before Hermione moved to Crabbe and Goyle, giving them a quick hug as well. When she got to Draco, he shuffled his feet before holding out his hand. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed it out of the way, before pulling him into a hug. Draco blushed heavily. Pulling back, Hermione smiled, before moving towards the door.

When she got back to her compartment, half of her was convinced that it was all a dream. But, once she had put on her robe and had made her hair at least presentable, she looked down at the minimal amounts of makeup she had brought with her. She pulled out the lip gloss, and hesitated. Oh, what the hell, she thought, sliding the lip gloss into one of her pockets. Once the train arrived, she looked over all of the students leaving, hoping she would see Harry or Ron. Her eyes widened when she saw a glimpse of the famous Weasley hair but deflated when she realized it was Ginny. Frowning, she made her way over to the girl.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked Hermione. Hermione's frown deepened, realizing Ginny had as good of an idea as she did as to where the boys had gone to. Hermione shook her head and Ginny deflated. "I'm just so worried." She mumbled. Hermione nodded, but she knew there

wasn't much else to do.

"Find the rest of the first years. I'll find Professor McGonagall and let her know what's going on." Ginny nodded, before heading off to find the rest of her class. Hermione watched her go off, and when she was sure that Ginny would be okay, she headed towards the castle.

When she got inside, she fully intended to go straight to Professor McGonagall's office, when she was stopped by Professor Snape.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He drawled out, glaring down at her. Her eyes widened. Swallowing her fear, she responded,

"Harry and Ron are missing, sir. I was just going to Professor McGonagall's office to inform her of their disappearance and—" He smiled and Hermione shivered. There was no warmth in his smile.

"Trust me, Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall is well aware of their 'disappearance' so to speak. Now, you wouldn't want to be late to the Sorting, would you?" She shook her head, but was determined to get at least a little information from Professor McGonagall.

"But, sir—" Snape sneered.

"Five points from Griffindor. Scurry along before it becomes ten." Defeated, she headed to the feast. By the end of the feast, she was distraught with worry and had hardly touched her food, not that anyone had really noticed her without Harry and Ron. She didn't even really care that Ginny had made it into her House. On her way back to the dormitories, she was so distracted by her worry, she didn't even notice that she was veering into the other side of the corridor.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," Pansy sneered, slamming into Hermione. Pansy quickly switched the lip gloss for a note. Hermione grinned down at her feet, forgetting what she had been worrying about just a moment ago. It seemed like even without Harry and Ron, Hermione had friends afterall.

-00000-

When they reached the dungeons after dinner, just after the walked through the portrait, Pansy spun around and looked at Draco. He stumbled slightly and looked up at glare at her.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Crabbe and Goyle walked in and shut the portrait behind them, wondering the same, but not having the guts to confront the Malfoy heir like Pansy.

"What do you mean?" He said, defensively. "Without Potter and the Weasel, she isn't so bad. I thought you liked her." Pansy snorted, popping out her hip.

"Of course, I liked her." Pansy glared at him slightly, wondering what he was thinking and when he would realize the world he was living in didn't accept friendships between Muggle-born witches and Pureblood Royalty. 

"Then what's your problem?" he asked, crossing his arms, leaning back against the wall.

"The Dark Lord won't like her." Before he could protest, she continued. "And while some of our parents are more open-minded, you know that not everyone is. This is dangerous. Merlin, you don't even know for sure that your parents will approve. Then what will you do? You have to be careful." 

"No one saw us." Pansy narrowed her eyes at his stubbornness and considered throttling him.

"How do you know that for sure? Someone could've reported you." Draco opened his mouth to defend his actions but knew there was nothing he could say, so he settled on the defensive.

"I'd be dead by now." Pansy rolled her eyes, ignoring his words.

"We need to be careful, if we want to be her friend. She's going to be a good friend to have these next few years. Especially if their side defeats the Dark Lord, which we all know is a good possibility with Saint Potter on their side." Draco's head shot up in hope, before his eyes widened at her words. Crabbe and Goyle leaned in to hear his response.

"The Dark Lord isn't back." Pansy looked at him with her best don't-be-daft look and shook her head. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's short-sightedness and was impressed that Pansy hadn't throttled her friend yet.

"Of course, he isn't back yet. We aren't ready for his return." The boys looked at her, confused. Draco, getting irritated by the lack of explanation, opened his mouth to respond. She rolled her eyes, just at the portrait opened again before Draco could get a word out. The boys went quiet and waited to see who walked through.

"Blaise, where in Merlin's name have you been?" Pansy asked, not having moved from her spot by Draco. Blaise moved over to sit by Crabbe, ignoring Pansy's question. He glanced around, noticing that they were the only ones in the room.

"You're lucky no one else is here." Blaise drawled. "With the interesting conversation you're having." Draco looked at him, eyes widening before settling into a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. Pansy looked at him, but he shrugged.

"You have feelings for the Mudblood." It wasn't a question and Draco knew that. Pansy snorted, preventing Draco from responding.

"Merlin, Blaise. Do you have any tact?" Pansy asked, barely concealing her amusement. Draco felt a spark of anger.

"Oh shush, Pansy." Blaise turned to look at Draco, rolling his eyes at the anger he saw. "Is she worth it?"

"What do you mean, 'is she worth it?'" Draco stepped forward ready to defend his actions at any cost, but Blaise held up a hand making sure Draco understood how serious the question he was asking really was. "Merlin, it's a fair question. I'm asking you if this girl, who you haven't known for more than a year, is worth me betraying my family and what we have believed for years. Is she worth potentially betraying your family?" Draco looked him the eye, stunned. He didn't hesitate.

"Yes." Blaise nodded. Draco looked at Pansy, who nodded as well. Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another, shrugged and nodded. Draco looked back at Blaise.

"You understand there is no going back after this?" Pansy asked, making sure Draco knew what they were truly offering him. Draco nodded firmly, he couldn't follow the Dark Lord, and he knew that they didn't want to follow the Dark Lord any more than he did. He understood what he was saying and refused to take it back.

"Okay, then what can I do?" Draco, in a move that was very inconsistent for Draco's character, pulled him into a hug. Startled, Blaise hugged him back, smiling slightly. Pansy laughed and said,

"What is this girl doing to you?" Draco grinning slightly, shook his head.

"I have no idea, but I really don't think I care." Crabbe and Goyle pretended to gag and Draco punched them both in the arm, causing Pansy to burst out into laughter. Blaise smiled slightly, glad to see his friend happy, but then his smile faded as he thought of his mother and stepfather and how they were going to react to his betrayal. At least Draco's parents would possibly change sides, if only for their son. His mother would sooner die than betray her Lord. He knew his mother was wrong; he knew what she was. A black widow, a crazy murdering crazy bitch. He didn't want to follow in her footsteps, following the dark shadow of her Lord. He wanted to follow his own path, the path Draco was determined to forge himself. He couldn't understand Draco's feelings for the silly Griffindor girl, not yet, but he would.

-00000-

By the time that Hermione made it back to her room, she was ready to pass out and sleep for the rest of the term. When she had finally found Harry and Ron, she was relieved. The relief was short-lived. Once she had given them hugs and demanded to know where in Merlin's name they had been, she was unimpressed with their answer.

 _*Earlier that night*_

"Uh… we had to take the car." Ron said. Hermione tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at them. Harry dropped his head with a sheepish smile.

"What do you mean, 'we had to take the car?'" Hermione had asked, crossing her arms. Harry glanced around the common room, noticing that everyone was pointedly not listening to their conversation, in order to avoid Hermione's wrath. Cowards. Harry turned back to face Hermione before looking over at Ron. Harry winced, realizing that nothing good was going to come out of the look on Ron's face.

"It's none of your business." Ron said, stubbornly, crossing his arms. Harry, shook his head at his friend's stupidity before bracing himself for Hermione's onslaught, closed his eyes. After a moment of silence, Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was silent and hadn't moved, which was even more terrifying than Harry had thought possible. She took a deep breath and looked at both of them, her eyes shining with rage. She turned to go back to her book, which was sitting on the couch.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry said, reaching out his hand, grabbing her arm. She turned to look at him, the rage not having left. "Where are you going?" Hermione yanked her arm back.

"Well, as Ronald pointed out, it's none of my business what the two of you get up to, so I am going back to read." Harry glared at Ron.

"Ron doesn't mean that. It's been a long day." Hermione turned to Ron, expectantly.

"Well, Ronald?" Ron's arms were still crossed, and he turned away from her, huffing slightly. Hermione shrugged and looked back at Harry.

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Harry opened his mouth to protest but realized there was nothing that he could say to stop her. He decided to go back up to his dormitory, knowing that she would forgive them in the morning. It's not like she doesn't forgive them every time anyways, he reasoned.

 _*Back in Hermione's dormitory. *_

Hermione had finished the book she was reading. It was _Hamlet_ , one of her favorites. Her mother had read them to her when she was upset or couldn't fall asleep. After her conversation with Harry and Ron, she definitely couldn't fall asleep, and became more upset when an entire play couldn't put her to sleep. Pavarti and Lavender had given her a wide-birth when she stomped into her room, and she couldn't say she wasn't grateful. She knew that she couldn't handle another confrontation. While it was getting late, Hermione knew there was no way she was going to be able to go to sleep this wound up, so she pulled out _Romeo and Juliet_ and started to read. She shot up before she even finished the first scene. The note. She forgot to read the note. After her confrontation with Ron and Harry, the note had completely slipped her mind. While she was still suspicious of the reasoning behind the Slytherins' sudden friendship, she desperately wanted to be friends with people other than Harry and Ron. While she loved them, they drove her crazy. She would love to have friends that she could hold an intellectual conversation with, or Merlin forbid, another girl to talk to that wasn't Lavender and Pavarti.

She got out of bed and grabbed the note out of her robe's pocket and jumped back into bed. Gently, she opened the note as quickly as she could without ripping it.

 _H,_

 _They're watching. My owl's name is Otto._

 _D_

 _P.S. Be careful, he bites._

Hermione blushed, and grabbed a piece of parchment and began drafting a letter.

 _D,_

 _We can't communicate like this for too long, someone will catch on. I'll research an alternative._

 _H_

 _P.S. So do I._

Many months later, after waking up from a near-permanent forced-sleep (where, unfortunately she was aware of every horrific second), Hermione had an idea. Well it wasn't really her idea, but she didn't think Tom would have a problem with her taking his idea to talk to her friends in the snake pit. At least if he did, it is not like the dark lord had time to patent the idea, so finders keepers?

-00000-

Draco shot out of bed when he heard tapping on his window. He walked over as quietly as he could and grabbed the letter. He smirked at the fact that she answered so quickly, but blushed when he finished the letter. He knew she was right, they couldn't talk like this for long, but he didn't understand what it was about her that made him want to break all the rules. All he knew was that they had to find a way for the two of them to stay in contact. Setting the letter on fire with a quick low powered _Incendio_ and got back into bed.

Blaise shook his head at his friend. It was going to be a long, dangerous few years, but oh so worth it in the end. He hopes.

-00000-

 **Author's note: Thank you all for reading! Please review. See you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

* _Present Day*_

Hermione walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and a cup of half espresso half cream with a splash of caramel and a sprinkle— "Not a pinch. A sprinkle. A pinch ruins the taste of the caramel, Hermione,"— of chocolate powder on the whipped topping and winced when the near-scalding— because lukewarm is for the weak of heart— concoction splashed out slightly on her right hand. Blaise grinned as she set it down in front of her as she ignored the mild burn.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and sat down across from him. After a few moments of sipping her tea in the semi-comfortable silence she asked, "So what can I do for you?" Blaise looked at the woman in front of him: beautiful and nothing like the swat she had pretended to be at Hogwarts. She was brilliant and grew up to be the woman his friend needs. Needed. Blaise frowned remembering how happy Draco was when he came and told him about Hermione's pregnancy. Blaise got out the whiskey and they celebrated, but they both knew there was a big chance that Hermione— and the baby— would die. Not that the two of them were likely to live either. It was a miracle Blaise had survived, but he would remember how Draco died for the rest of his life, and Hermione's scream as it happened for the rest of his life. The line of thinking brought him to why he was sitting in front of Hermione drinking the admittedly good coffee she made him.

"The day before he died," Blaise paused, talking a breath at Hermione's paling face. "The day he died, Draco made me promise him something. He made me promise that if he died, that his wife and child would be taken care of." Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it for a moment, finding herself speechless. Before she could find her words, Blaise continued. "He asked me to be your child's godfather. Something I take very seriously. And before you protest, I asked him to do the same for me and Daphne if the two of us survived." His voice stuttered slightly at the thought of his late intended. Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Blaise smiled slightly at the gesture.

"Theodora."

"I'm sorry?" He responded, looking slightly lost. Hermione squeezed his hand one last time before leaning back into her chair and crossing her legs.

"I'm having a girl in a few months." Her hand rested on her stomach. Blaise's eyes followed her hand. "We decided that if we were having a girl, her name would be Theodora." At that, Blaise's eyes shot up and he barked out a laugh. He picked up his drink and took as big as a sip as he could handle to try to cover up his amusement when her eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you; it's a beautiful name. I'm just imagining Theo's reaction." Hermione's angry looked faded into amusement, before snorting slightly in her tea.

"Oh, I could imagine. 'I knew it was me all along, my love! You were just stringing Malfoy along I knew it was only a matter of time before you would find your way to me eventually.'" Blaise laughed along with her.

"He would be smug about it for weeks." Hermione giggled at his words before they both feel into a comfortable silence. They sipped their tea for a few moments before Hermione said,

"We'll be okay. You don't need to uproot your life to help Theodora and I. I—" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I was prepared, monetarily at least, just in case the unthinkable happened." Blaise smiled at her sympathetically.

"Doesn't make it any easier." Hermione shook her head at his words, not disagreeing with him, but stubborn in the fact she could do it alone.

"We'll be okay."

"I know. You'll be even more okay with my help." He quipped back. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No one said you did." Blaise tried not to smile at her growing fire, hiding it behind a generous gulp of coffee.

"I don't need your charity." She snapped, her pulse rising.

"No one said you did." Blaise said, trying to keep his voice level.

"I can do it alone."

"You don't need to do it alone." Blaise almost snarled at her.

"I—" Hermione finally stopped and slumped into her chair. "I know, but it's been so hard. I just—" Blaise looked at her, sad that this was what life had come to.

"You just don't want to do this without Draco and the thought of doing without him makes you want to hide and never come out and face the music." She shook her head, willing the tears not to fall. "While I know you have Harry and the Weasleys, they don't hold a candle to the help me, Pansy, Theo, and the Malfoys can provide." He held a hand up to her protests. "They may be great, but they don't know you like we do. Sacrificed for you like we have." Her protests faltered at his words. He was right. "We can help you raise Theodora with memories of her father. And mother. Can Harry and the Weasleys do that?" She slowly shook her head, reluctantly. "And besides, you just dropped a bomb on them. While they might pretend to be all fine and dandy with you being married to what they consider to be an enemy and pregnant with his child, the ball will drop eventually. You don't want Theodora to be caught in the middle of that fight." Thinking back to Ron's reaction to her news, she nodded. She knew he was right, she was just too stubborn to admit it. She needed their help. And, at least in the safety of her own thoughts, she could admit she felt comforted that they would be there for her and Theodora. While not publicly, they were always there for her when she was growing up.

Blaise smiled inwardly at her musing. She was always quite the spitfire, and they all loved riling her up. His joy at the memory slipped, remembering how hard it was to all get together and just hang out. They never had the chance to just sit together and do homework, not with the self-righteous bastards on one side, the homicidal maniacs on the other, with them in the middle just fighting to stay alive together. It was dangerous, sneaking around under both sides' noses, but worth the friendships it bred. He shook his head, willing himself back to the present.

"Okay." Hermione finally said. Blaise snorted, sitting up slightly in his chair. 

"Your excitement and gratitude are overwhelming." Hermione smiled at the quip, before looking at his cup.

"Can I get you some more coffee?" Blaise thought for a moment before nodding.

"With more espresso this time, though." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but inwardly smiled at how little he had changed from the times she knew him. Sure, he was all grown up and tall, with gorgeous features and—. She stopped her thoughts from continuing with a shake of her head. She made his coffee as quickly as she could without ruining it— or burning herself— and grabbed herself some more decaf tea. Who drank espresso at 9 o'clock at night?

While Hermione was renewing their drinks, Blaise had a moment to think about what on earth he was going to do. Merlin, he missed his best friend so bloody much and Hermione reminded him so much of Draco. He doesn't know what it is about her, her mannerisms, perhaps. Or even how she carried herself just like a Malfoy should, but it was nerve-racking. He missed Daphne. Not because they were in love, Merlin no. It was arranged and approved by the Dark Lord. But she always gave him the best advice and was there when he needed her. But now he was alone.

He was glad when Hermione came back; he didn't need to be left with his thoughts any longer.

"So, Blaise." He looked up at her as she slowly stirred her third sugar cube into her tea. He smiled, glad to see that something at least stayed the same; her sweet-tooth never ceased to amuse Draco or himself. "Tell me about your last few months. I heard a rumor you were working with Lucius on a new project?" They talked until at least midnight, reminiscing about old times and catching up on what they missed. It was nice catching up, Hermione admitted to herself as cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. Once he had seen her fifth yawn—covered up by the cloth on her lap, of course—he knew it was time for him to bid her goodbye. Before he made it out the door to the apparition point, he pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of letters. Confused, Hermione sent Blaise a questioning look.

"Draco gave these to me, the night before the battle." Tearing up, Hermione hesitated before taking the letters from his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said, softly. Blaise pulled her into another hug. Even though her thoughts were miles away, Hermione melted into the safety and familiarity of his arms before pulling away and waving goodbye.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Hermione looked at the familiar handwriting on the first letter. She barely made it to the couch before she opened up the letter as fast as she could without ripping it apart.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am long gone. I never wanted to leave you and our child alone in this world. I wanted to grow old with you, and watch our children grow up into the amazing people we knew they would become. But, alas, life continuously enjoys fucking me over, so you will have to do that without me. For me. I love you, and I already love our child so, so much. I know you're hurting, but you need to move on with your life. Do not dwell on me forever. You will never be alone. My parents will be there for you, Blaise and Pansy will be there for you, and (once they get over themselves) the Weasleys and Harry will be there for you. Please don't be stubborn— let them help you and our child. I know you can do it alone, but I never wanted that life for you. I know we got married young, and that you will be a young mother, but you will be a fantastic_ mother _. There is no one else in this world I would want to carry on the Malfoy name than you and our child (I really hope it's a girl). There are two letters attached: one if our child is a girl and one if our child is a boy. The writing is charmed to turn silver when they can open the letter. I love you, so much. I am so sorry that I am not with you right now. But while I don't get you for the entirety of this life (Merlin did we have a good run), I will have you for eternity in the next._

 _Attached is a key, for a vault at Gringotts. It will take care of everything you need and more. When they come of age, there is one set up for the next Malfoy heir._

 _Goodbye, love. Have a good life._

 _Draco._

 _P.S. Summon "the wooden box" from the envelope. Now who has the better extension charm?_

Hermione giggled through her tears, despite herself, at his competitiveness, reminding her of all of the times they argued over who was better at charms. Once she got control of her emotions, she looked at the letter titled _Theodora,_ and smiled. She was so glad, that even though he was gone, that she could give him a girl. She knew that he was right; she needed to accept all the help she could get. She was glad he had reached out to Blaise to get his help; she never would have gone to him for help. Hermione was secretly glad that Draco had set up a vault for her; it would be nice to be able to focus on herself and her family until she was well enough to get a job, instead of having to worry about money and her mental sanity. This way she could focus on Theodora.

She sat there and re-read the letter a few times, remembering the time they spent together. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the wooden box out of the envelope. She nearly gasped in surprise when a two-foot chest came out of the envelope. The dark cherry wood was beautiful; it was painted with small patterns of flowers and fruit. Hermione ignored the small pang in her chest and opened the box. Inside, were hundreds of letters and packages. Apparently, it wasn't just the envelope that was charmed with an extension charm. She saw letters addressed to her, their child, and packages to be opened on special days. She pulled out the letter taped to the lid and cried at what she found inside.

 _Hermione,_

 _Aren't you impressed? I believe I win this round (and as it is the final round, I win the game by default!). All joking aside, inside you'll find all the letters I wrote to you over the years. There are hundreds, some longer than others. (I will admit, without you second year, I wrote many, many letters.) Even as a child, I didn't expect to survive the war, but I knew that I would find a way to make sure you did. Obviously, I didn't know we were going to have a child until recently, so you have a few (hundred) more letters, but I wrote them as quickly as I could. In the black bag, there are vials with some of my favorite memories of us, and some others. Also, near the bottom, there are a few letters I wrote to my parents, so when you visit them next, will you pass those along? In the big envelope, there is all of the papers you will need to find my safe houses and flats. Whichever ones you want, are yours. The other papers my father can help you with. Also, there is a letter for Potter, when you think he is ready to read it. Please take care, my love._

 _Draco_

Hermione cried as she read the letter, she couldn't believe that he had all of this ready, just in case he didn't make it out of the war alive. It made her so angry that he knew he wouldn't survive, but it brought her comfort as well. She had been having such a hard time with the fact she would never hear his voice again or feel his presence. But apparently, he had been prepared for just about anything, and wanted Hermione to have anything she needed.

She spent hours looked through the letters. She set aside the letters for the Malfoys to take with her next week, and pulled out the envelope full of papers, so that she could go over them with Lucius. She cried when she found his old Quidditch jersey and laughed when she found his favorite stuffed dragon that he was so embarrassed about when he was younger. She couldn't believe that he had done this for her.

By the time she wandered off to bed, she was so drained, but happy and hopeful for the first time since her Draco died.

-00000-

When Hermione woke early the next morning to a pounding on the door, she burrowed deeper into her bed and wondered if she had slept at all. She had spent a good amount of the night pondering and analyzing Blaise's visit. When she started listing all of the ways it could go wrong, she admitted she had a bit of a problem. Rolling out of bed, she thanked Merlin that she didn't feel nauseated yet.

"I'm coming!" Hermione yelled out, casting a breath-freshening charm as she put on her silk robe. She tied up her hair walking quickly to the door. Before she had even opened the door, Pansy pushed herself inside with at least ten different shopping bags and a box of pastries.

"Honestly, portkeys are the absolute worst." Pansy said dramatically, sitting down on the sofa.

"Good Morning Hermione, it's great to see you. May I come in?" Hermione muttered, walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee?" She said, loud enough Pansy could hear. Rubbing her eyes, she cursed the world that she couldn't have any caffeine.

"Yes, please. With—" Hermione finished her sentence before she had a chance.

"A spoonful of whipped cream and a dash of honey?" Pansy smiled and nodded, before going back to complaining about the woes of international travel. Hermione ignored her rant as she made herself some tea as the coffee heated up. She grabbed the pastries that Pansy brought, and set them on the silver tray, along with the tea and coffee. 

By the time Hermione set the tray on the table and had sat opposite of Pansy, Pansy had finished her rant. Pansy reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"How are you?" she asked, softly.

"Truly?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs as she picked up her tea. Pansy relaxed into the sofa.

"Naturally." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly? I'm trying It's just I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing and I just—"

Pansy nodded, before pulling Hermione into a hug. Instead of holding the tears back she starts to cry.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry." Pansy whispers, before pulling back out of the hug. "But you know that I'll be here for whatever you and Theodora need." She smirks slightly. "And besides, isn't that what aunts are for?"

"How about godmother?" Hermione asks quietly. Pansy's smirk drops.

"Are you sure you want me as godmother?" Hermione grabs Pansy's hand and nods.

"Between you and Blaise, if anything ever happens to me, Theodora will be in great hands." Before Pansy could protest, Hermione continued. "And besides, it would make me feel a lot better knowing it would be the two of you looking out for her." Pansy hesitated but smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored." Hermione smiled widely, before pulling Pansy into a big hug. After a moment, Pansy's smirk returned.

"So, Blaise?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He stopped over last night." At Pansy's look she continued. "To tell me that Draco asked him to take care of us if something happened to him." Instead of crying like Pansy expected her to, Hermione laughed slightly. "Always so dramatic."

"He adored you." Hermione's smile dropped, and her eyes welled up again.

"I loved him so much, Pansy." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "How am I to go on?"

"Have you talked to the Malfoys yet?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm planning on sending an owl this afternoon." Pansy nodded, sharply.

"They've been hesitant to reach out to you, but I know they are eager to see you." Pansy looked sympathetic. "They haven't taken his death well, and I think if you told them that Draco broke generations of tradition by having a girl be his first child, they would be over the moon."

"Only child." Hermione said, voice shaking. "I stayed at the manor for a while, but it was hard. I went to the Weasley's." They sat in silence for a while before Pansy turned back to Hermione.

"How'd Saint Potter take it?" Hermione snorted. Pansy's eyes shown in delight.

"Better than expected, but he was shocked."

"How shocked? Like surprise the Dark Lord is waiting for you in the graveyard to kill you, surprise? Or, surprise! Your godfather, that you thought was a crazy maniac who murdered your parents, but just turned out to be crazy, surprise?" Hermione burst out into laughter and Pansy smiled smugly, glad that she could still make her friend laugh in these hard times.

"Harry took it how he took it when he found out Remus was a werewolf; shook, but gradual acceptance out of love and devotion."

"And Ron?"

"Remember how Ron reacted when he found out his rat was the man who killed his best friend's parents?" Pansy nodded, laughing slightly.

"Worse." Hermione deadpanned. Pansy laughed until Hermione joined her. After a moment of laughter shared between friends, they feel into a comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and tea.

"Well, he was always a dick." Hermione gasped out a surprised laugh, before they feel into a round of giggles at Pansy's words. Hermione sighed, glad to be in Pansy's company. While brash and rude, Pansy was a constant in her life since she was twelve and she wouldn't give her up for the world.

"What'd you get in Paris." Pansy's eyes lit up at she got up and grabbed the ridiculous number of bags she had brought.

"A few things. Nothing too much, of course." Hermione rolled her eyes knowing how big of a lie that was but didn't complain. Pansy picked out the best clothes. Hermione's eyes widened at the shoes Pansy had brought her: Prada wedges. "Now before you protest, I know it must be hard trying to walk around in heels while you're six months pregnant, so I figured wedges were a good compromise." Hermione decided that dissecting Pansy's logic was not in her best interest, especially since the shoes were pretty, and thanked her. Besides, if they didn't feel sturdy, she would just wait until after she had Theodora to wear them. She ignored the flicker of pain at the reminder. She would be having Theodora alone.

Pansy noticed Hermione's fading smile and tried to distract her with the rest of the clothes she had brought back. While it worked slightly, Pansy knew that her friend's thoughts were elsewhere. It hurt her that there was nothing she could do to ease her friend's pain. While Pansy and Draco were friends, they were nothing, nothing but a speck compared to Hermione and Draco. They were endgame, a love for the ages. Pansy winced at the thought, but acknowledged they were the Romeo and Juliet of their age.

After they finished their drinks, Pansy stood.

"You better write to me." Pansy said, sternly. Once Hermione continued, she added, "And owl Narcissa."

"I will, I promise." Hermione gave her a quick hug and muttered, "Thank you." Pansy ignored her thanks and blew her a kiss.

"Behave!" Pansy called as she walked out the door. Hermione rolled her eyes but waved as Pansy left. Shaking her head, she decided that she was well past due for a shower.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and sighed, looking in the mirror. She winced at how exhausted she looked; the bags under her eyes were not going away anytime soon, even if she could manage getting more than five hours of sleep. Putting a towel around her neck, Hermione did her hair, skin and makeup routine, not wanting to start the day. She pulled out a soft white long-sleeve and jeans, before grabbing a pair of brown booties.

After getting dressed and grabbing another cup of tea, Hermione sat down on the kitchen table. Knowing it was past time to visit the Malfoys, she pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote,

 _Dear Narcissa,_

 _I am sorry that it has taken me so long to reach out. Would you and Lucius be available for tea sometime next week?_

 _Much love,_

 _Hermione_

Wiping away the tears that welled up in her eyes, Hermione addressed the envelope and gave it to Otto, who had been sitting impatiently by the window. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous entitled owl, Hermione watched him fly off.

-00000-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been following this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I Also want to warn you guys that I am back at school, so some weeks I may update later than Tuesdays during the week, but I promise you I have every intention of finishing this story!**

Chapter 3:

* _End of Hermione's second year*_

Hermione had a hard time adjusting back to day to day life after being paralyzed for a few months. Even though she couldn't see them very often, she could feel the Slytherins hovering over her for the last few days of school. Logically she knew she should be slightly annoyed, but all she felt was warm.

The boys' reaction to her the day she woke up irritated her to no end. While they were excited to see her, they didn't ask her how she was feeling or even if she remembered anything. She had been aware of every moment. While time passed differently for her, she could still remember Draco reading to her, and Pansy and Blaise making sure that they never got caught.

"Granger!" Hermione was shaken from her thoughts as a familiar voice yelled at her down the empty corridors. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione tried to wipe the smile off her face as Draco stomped down to where she was standing.

"Going to grab everything I need to bring home." She saw the way his eyes lit up, even as his lips turned into a mean sneer. "What are doing, Draco? Terrorizing the first years?" He rolled his eyes and continued past her.

"I'm checking in on the friends lucky enough to visit The Manor." He stopped for a moment, turning around. "We don't let trash in." Hermione felt Harry coming up behind her, so she pretended that the blush she felt spreading across her face was from anger.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Come on, Hermione. He's not worth it." Harry pulled her with him and she stumbled slightly, trying to keep up. She turned around to look at Draco, and she shook her head slightly at the anger she saw on his face.

By the time the train rolled into the station, Hermione was practically bouncing out of her seat. Ron rolled his eyes, looking at Harry. Hermione ignored him instead of engaging his attitud as she normally would, she was way too excited to spend the summer with Draco to let Ron ruin her mood. She tried to grab her things slowly, but still managed to be out of the compartment in the time it took for Harry and Ron to find the energy to get out of their seats.

"Bye, guys!" She called back to them, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you at the end of the summer!" She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't looking forward to seeing them in Diagon Alley before the term started, but she couldn't say that she wasn't ten times more excited to spend her time with the Malfoys. She heard their confused reply as she walked down the corridors and didn't bother to respond, knowing they would forget all about her the moment she was gone.

Hermione waited patiently by the bench, knowing that the Malfoys would not be able to approach her directly. She began to get antsy after a few minutes. She glanced around, looking for any type of indication of the person she was supposed to be meeting. Spotting the Weasley family, Hermione hid behind a pillar when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she had a chance to react, Hermione felt the unfamiliar pull of apparition.

When she finally felt her feet hit the ground, she felt nauseated and shaky on her feet. She glanced around at her surroundings and was grateful to see her luggage sitting close to where she landed. Now that she wasn't worried about her belongings, she took a moment to look at where she would be stay for a few months. She was in awe; the manor was beautiful.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger." She heard a voice say from behind her. She spun around, looking down at her shoes.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione glanced up at the Malfoy matriarch and smiled shyly. Mrs. Malfoy glided across the formal and gathered Hermione up into a hug. At first, Hermione was tense, but she slowly melted into the warm embrace.

"Please, call me Narcissa." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Mother, please don't smother her." Hermione heard Draco's familiar drawl from across the room. She pulled back slightly, as he continued. "I am rather fond of her." Hermione blushed slightly, but still ran over to him to give him a hug. She breathed in deeply, melting completely into him. She loved how he always smelled of spiced citrus; she assumed he was always wearing his ridiculously expensive cologne. 

"Hey," he whispered as he pulled her against him tighter. As ridiculous as it sounded, he felt like coming home.

"Hi," she whispered, feeling the flush in her cheeks spread down to her neck. They abruptly pulled apart at a pointed cough from Mr. Malfoy. She waved slightly, feeling more awkward by the second.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy made his way over to where his wife was standing, who was looking fondly at Hermione and Draco. Mr. Malfoy smiled at Hermione, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"I believe my wife has already addressed this." His drawl reminded Hermione so much of Draco's, and while his demeanor was intimidating, she relaxed. "Call me Lucius." Hermione smiled, glad that she was being accepted into Draco's world. Narcissa turned slightly to look up at her husband.

"I bet these kids are pretty hungry." She said, looking up at Lucius.

"Masley!" Lucius called out. Draco turned to Hermione and whispered,

"I'm glad you're here."

Dinner was a quiet affair, for which Hermione was grateful. It had been a long week and she was glad for the peace. She was shaken from her thoughts when Narcissa asked,

"How is the soup, dear," Hermione swallowed quickly, before turning to look at her.

"It's fantastic, thank you." Hermione said, matching Narcissa's smile. Narcissa turned to look at Draco.

"How was your year?" Draco's grin quickly faded into a scowl.

"Terrible." Lucius placed his spoon on the brim of his bowl, before raising his brows at his son.

"Now, son—" Lucius began before Draco cut him off.

"No, Father, it was terrible. Hermione could have died." Hermione looked down at her lap at his words, no longer feeling hungry in the face of the truth of his words. Realizing how harsh he sounded, Draco reached out and grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed slightly in apology. Hermione tried for a smile, as Narcissa and Lucius shared a significant look. Narcissa tried for an even tone,

"Draco, I think your father and I both will need a little more explanation." Draco, still holding onto Hermione's hand, continued.

"There was some creature or person who paralyzed Hermione—" Hermione cut him off.

"Basilisk." Lucius turned to look at her, abruptly.

"What?" Draco nearly yelled.

"The creature who paralyzed me." Hermione stated, starting to get emotional. "The creature who paralyzed me was a basilisk." Draco looked at her, directly in the eye.

"How—? Why?" Draco paused and then nearly stomped his foot when he said, "What?"

"Harry, he killed it. But before I was paralyzed, I knew what the creature was?" Lucius, gaining more and more interest as she went on, asked,

"You knew?" Hermione nodded, sharply.

"It was in the pipes." Lucius let out a low curse before turning back to Hermione.

"It was my doing." Lucius admitting, looking angry at himself. Draco's head shot up and he opened his mouth, before Narcissa shook her head at him. Draco slumped down, defeated. Hermione had begun to pale, unsure of what to do. But slowly she sat, and stared at Lucius, almost in defiance.

"Did you invite me here to finish what your monster couldn't?" Draco sucked in a breath and Narcissa tilted her head and looked at Hermione with a new respect. Lucius couldn't help but smile slightly at her boldness. He began to see what his son saw in her.

"No," Lucius began, "I had no idea what the diary I gave young Miss Weasley would do, but I will admit I would never have given it to her if I knew what it did." Hermione shrunk slightly but pressed on.

"Why?" Lucius gave her the respect of not pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"The Dark Lord told me it was important." Draco paled. "I wanted to be rid of it."

"And the rubbish bin didn't cover it for you?" Lucius barked out a laugh and shook his head. Yes, he definitely understood where his son's interest came from. The tension from their conversation never fully left, and Hermione was still wound like a spring for the rest of dinner. By the time she had said goodnight, she was almost ready to make a run for it, but she wanted to spend her summer with Draco. After changing into her nightgown, she pulled out _Hamlet_ and tried to read but ended up lying in bed staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, she heard her door open. She shot out of bed, and grabbed her wand prepared to defend herself with the few spells she knew.

"Hey! It's just me." Draco said, putting his hands up in the air. Hermione sighed in relief, before throwing the nearest pillow at him, laughing when he jumped. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for scaring the life out of me." Hermione joked. Draco grinned in relief; he was glad to see that she was in good enough spirits to joke around with him.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked, sobering the mood. "Dinner was intense. I had no idea it was my Father's creature. If I did, I wouldn't have—"

"Have what? Not have come over this summer?" Hermione back tracked at the hurt she heard in his voice.

"I just would've been more prepared." She said, not sure how to word what she wanted to say. She figured that saying that she was already afraid of his rather and the attempt on her life didn't help, wouldn't go over well with Draco's fragile ego. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She didn't respond but snuggled into him more. They were silent for a beat, content to just bask in each other's company. After a few moments, Draco pulled away and looked at the book lying on her covers. 

"What's _Hamlet_?" He questioned, never having seen the book in his library.

"A muggle play, but I haven't really started it," She admitted. Draco sat down next to her, leaning his head back against the headboard and grabbed the book, inspecting the cover.

"I can't sleep." Hermione finally admitted. Draco looked up and looked at her.

"I was too worried about you." Draco said softly.

"I was worried about me too." Hermione said after a moment. She slid down and laid her head down on her pillow, turning on her side to look up at him. "I heard you."

"When you were—?" She nodded before he could continue.

"Will you read to me until I fall asleep?" Draco grinned and nodded. He settled in before opening it.

" _Act 1. Scene 1. Elsinore. A platform before the castle."_ Hermione smiled as she read, closing her eyes, knowing that with him there, nothing could go wrong.

The rest of her time at Malfoy Manor passed quickly. She and Draco swam a lot, and when Draco was out flying, Hermione was having tea with Narcissa. While their relationship was tense in the beginning, Narcissa became someone Hermione could confide in. She was surprised how sad she was when it was time for her and Draco to go to her home.

Hermione was glad that she had had Dumbledore hook up the floo to the magical network because she really did not enjoy apparating in any means.

"Okay, you both have everything you need?" Narcissa asked, fusing slightly with Hermione's cardigan and Draco's collar. Hermione and Draco exchanged an amused glance which warranted an eye roll from both Narcissa and Lucius, before the two of them nodded. Pleased that they were on schedule, Narcissa ushered them to the floo with Masley following with their luggage.

"If the two of you need anything, please do not hesitate to owl." Lucius said as he came to stand next to his wife. Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Thank you so much for having me. I know what you risked having me here and I really appreciate it." Hermione said, stepping into Narcissa's embrace.

"It was no trouble. Besides you kept Draco entertained, so what more can we ask for?" Lucius joked, which still threw Hermione for a loop every time a joke came out of his mouth. Narcissa and Hermione laughed at the faux offended look on Draco's face, before he too cracked a smile. After a moment, Draco gave both of his parents a hug and promised to see them in Diagon alley a week before school, as Hermione needed to meet the Weasley family, to Draco's never-ending annoyance.

Waving one last good bye, they pocketed their shrunken luggage and flooed to the Granger Residence. Eyes watering slightly, Hermione grinned as she ran over to her parents. As Draco pulled out the luggage that had begun to re-grow, Hermione's mum and dad scooped her up, a sight that made Draco smile. Remembering that she had a guest Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes while saying,

"I'm sorry I am being terribly rude." She looked up at her parents and continued. "This is Draco Malfoy." Draco walked over and held out his hand to Dan Granger.

"Mr. Granger, thank you for allowing me to stay in my home." Dan, who was not pleased to have the young man who tormented his daughter for a year in his home, reluctantly shook his hand after a gentle shove from his wife. After, Draco turned to Emma and offered his hand out to her as well. Of course, Emma bypassed the hand shake and gave Draco the same warm welcome she gave her daughter. He would never admit it, but Draco teared up just as Hermione had.

"All of Hermione's friends are always welcome here." Emma said. "But I have to admit, I was very curious as to why she would invite you over, let alone to stay for half of the summer?" Dan looked at him expectantly as Draco flushed. Hermione scowled at her parent's forwardness and said,

"Draco, you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable." Draco shook his head but came over and stood next to her.

"No, no, it's okay." Draco said, squeezing her arm. Both Hermione and Draco missed the significant glance between Dan and Emma. "My parents allied with the wrong man a long time ago. And now, they're in too deep, so we have to keep up appearances."

"Appearances as in appearances of hating and bullying my daughter?" Draco winced at Dan's words, but nodded. Dan crossed his arms and continued his questioning. "What happens if everyone knew you were friends?" Draco looked over at Hermione, who nodded, which spiked both her parents' interest.

"Honestly? I would probably be hung by the upperclassman in my dorms." Draco continued, even though Dan's face had gone pale. "Hermione might be able to escape, but your family would be hunted. I know your next question and we understand that you're afraid; we are too. But we don't want the bad guys to win by keeping us apart." Seeing the look on her parents' faces, Hermione added,

"These bad guys don't like me because of my blood." Sensing confusion, she continued, "It's prejudice plain and simple. It wasn't right then, and it wasn't right now, and I am not going to bend over backwards to please them." Draco nodded and said,

"But we are being careful. We don't owl while we are at school." Dan and Emma seemed to be warming to the idea of the two of them being friends but did not look anywhere near pleased.

"Actually, I charmed two journals at the end of the year so that we can talk to each other without fear of being caught." Hermione said. Emma looked pleased when Draco added,

"It is really advanced charm work." He smiled in Hermione's direction. "I probably won't be able to do anything like that until my forth year." At Draco's confession, Dan relaxed slightly and even smiled when Hermione punched Draco in the shoulder. While Emma and Dan still had concerns about the magical world and their daughter's place in it, they knew they needed to let it go for the evening.

"How about some lunch?" Emma asked, ushering Hermione and Draco into the kitchen. Hermione went right to the fridge to grab lemonade, while Draco asked,

"What can I do to help?" Emma directed him to the plates and told him to set the table. Within about ten minutes they were ready to eat. The four of them settled in, hungry, but still feeling the leftover tension from their previous conversation. They ate in silence for a few moments, eating their sandwiches, before Draco asks,

"So, Mr. Granger, what do you do for a living?" Dan, pleasantly surprised, answers,

"I am dentist. Emma and I actually own a practice." Taking a drink of lemonade, Draco nods. Emma winks at Hermione deciding that Draco might actually be okay.

"That sounds fascinating. Tell me about this practice of yours'." While Dan and Draco converse back and forth, growing more and more comfortable with one another, Emma notices how happy Hermione is. Hermione was always a sweet girl, but she never had much self-confidence. At least, not until she came home with a new best friend that seems to adore her. She watched as Hermione interjected herself into the conversation every time Draco got confused by a term or concept. It was adorable how patient she was, and how attentive Draco was to everything that Hermione said. Emma looked at Dan and nodded. Draco would be made welcome anytime he came to the Grangers.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running down the alley. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well." Hermione responded, hugging him back. She didn't realize how much she missed them. She waved over to where the Weasley family was standing. "Hi, Ron."

"Hey." He responded. "How was your summer holiday?" Hermione smiled and flushed slightly. Ron being Ron and Harry being Harry, didn't notice at all. 

"It was fantastic."

While he had been to the Granger household many times, Draco had never been so nervous in his life. He hesitated, standing in front of the door. Finally, after a few moments, he found it in himself to knock on the door.

"Mr. Granger?" Mr. Granger smiled before rolling his eyes, gesturing Draco inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Dan?" Draco smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least one more time?" Dan and Draco shared a laugh before walking into the kitchen. It was lunch time and Draco had been too nervous to eat before he came.

"Can I grab you something to eat? A beer?" Draco nodded.

"Can I get a water?" Dan nodded and made his way out to the garage to grab a bottle of water, as Draco fidgeted in his seat. When he returned, Draco said, "Thanks."

"So, what brings you here? Not that we don't love having you." Draco grinned slightly, his nerves still with him.

"The war. It is getting more dangerous." Dan furrowed his brow in concern. He couldn't understand why these children were soldiers in this ridiculous war. It just isn't fair.

"Do we need to pull the two of you out?" Draco shook his head, taking a sip of his water.

"Unfortunately, it is even more dangerous in the muggle world than at Hogwarts. At least there we have Dumbledore's protection." Dan nodded, but stayed silent for a moment. Then, he said,

"Then I think I know why you're here." Draco blanched slightly and looked at Dan apprehensively, but then said,

"I love her." He did, more than anything. He just wished he had more time with her. More time to be a family after the war.

"I know." Dan said, smiling slightly.

"I know it's early, but with the war coming up—." Draco paused, looking Dan in the eye. "I'm most likely not going to make it." Dan frowned and began to protest before Draco continued. "I want her to be my wife, for as long as we can be together. And then, after I die, she will be Mrs. Malfoy. And at least then, she will have some protection." Dan nodded, thoughtfully. He knew how hard it was to Draco to swallow his pride enough to ask and Dan knew that Draco was a good man, one that would treat Hermione well. After. A moment, Dan asked,

"You really don't think you're going to make it?" Draco shook his head sadly, but firm.

"There will be some protections that I have plans for, plans that will make it impossible for me to still be seen as a servant to the Dark Lord. I will be killed the moment they find out."

"And Hermione?" Draco grinned, despite the terrible topic.

"Will be protected and loved no matter what. Our friends will protect her, and if we were to be married, she would have the entirety of the Malfoy family behind her. No one would dare touch her." He paused, "My parents adore her. They will treat her as one of their own."

"You guys are just kids." Draco smiled sadly, shaking his head. 

"I know, but there is not helping it. The war was thrown on us so fast, there is nothing we can do but survive." 

"Are you going to tell Hermione?" Dan questioned, after a moment.

"She worries enough about me."

"She'll miss you." Draco nodded, he would miss her too.

"I have plans to make sure she'll remember how much I love her. And our friends will look out for her and make sure she moves on."

"You and I both know, she won't just move on." Draco shakes his, knowing that Dan is right.

"They will make sure she is happy one day. She will have you as well." Dan nodded grimly, sad that his daughter will be a widow so young.

"Is there any way you can survive?" Dan asked, desperate to see the man who had become like his son survive this war he shouldn't even be fighting.

"It's highly unlikely. But Hermione will survive. I'll make sure of it."

"You have my blessing." Draco smiled in relief, reaching out his hand to shake Dan's, but Dan pulled him into a hug. Draco didn't even try to pretend he wasn't crying; Dan had become like a second father to him. He couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to able to start a family with Hermione and give Dan and Emma the many grandchildren that they deserve. It just isn't fair. Dan attempted to keep the tears at bay but failed as well. He couldn't believe that the man he saw as a son was going to die in a few years' time. It just wasn't fair.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I'll see you all next week!**

 **-Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey everyone- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Someone pointed out a problem in the formatting in my chapters, I am doing my best to fix it! Please let me know if you notice Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 5:

* _present day*_

Hermione swore she was going to pass out. That morning when she woke up, she had thrown up four times and gave up on breakfast after the fifth— a decision she was now regretting. It had taken her nearly twice as long to get ready than usual, and she just wanted to sleep for another week or two. She was getting more and more exhausted, but she knew she needed to see the Malfoys. As she stood in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor, she felt a wave of regret and grief. She and Draco never had a real chance to spend time with his parents, not really. She thought that it would be the reminder of her torture here that pained her the most, but it was Draco. It was always going to be Draco.

She clutched the letters she had for Narcissa and Lucius to her chest, took a deep breath, and set up the path. She was determined to make it through the day; she needed to heal the wound Draco's death had caused her. By the time she reached the door no matter how much she tried to stop it, she was shaking. Until she was standing there, she hadn't really thought about how they would react to her. She didn't know if they would be mad at her, or angry about the baby, or if they— Before she had any more time to think, the door opened. Despite herself, Hermione let out a laugh as she saw who had opened the door for her.

"Hi, Masley." The elf beamed up at her, shuffling her inside and hanging her coat up in the closet.

"Miss remembers Masley! Masley is honored." Masley said, her eyes getting misty at seeing her young Master's wife. Masley and Hermione looked over at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Thank you, Masley." Narcissa said, gliding over to where Hermione was standing. "I think Hermione would love a cup of tea. Perhaps some sugar?" Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks to both Masley and Narcissa.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa nearly whispered, pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione sniffled slightly, hugging her back just tightly. "We've missed you around here."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been over yet. It's just been so—" Narcissa cut her off.

"You have no need to explain. We totally understand, it has been an… adjustment for us as well. Now would you like to come sit down?" Hermione nodded gratefully and followed Narcissa to the library, where Masley had put a tray down on the small table.

As they both settled down, Hermione reached for her tea, but hesitated. Narcissa smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, it's decaf." Hermione blushed and smiled sheepishly, before grabbing her cup of tea.

"How did you—?" Narcissa picked up a cup and stirred in some honey, before leaning back into her chair.

"Your glamour is strong, but not if you know what you are looking for." Hermione smiled, despite herself. "I have to say, I was hopeful." Narcissa admitted.

"Did Draco—?" Narcissa shook her head before Hermione could continue.

"After the wedding, Lucius and I had hoped." Mimicking Narcissa, Hermione began to tear up. Nearly at a whisper,

"I am so sorry it took me so long to come here. Ever since I found out about Theodora—" Narcissa's smile grew wider, and cut Hermione off,

"Theodora?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward slightly. "You're having a girl?" Hermione nodded, smiling at her mother-in-law. Narcissa nearly beamed at her before jumping up to give Hermione a hug. "Oh, this is the best news. Lucius is going to be so thrilled." Hermione smiled, glad to be able to bring Narcissa some joy after the loss of her son, "Is there anything we can do?" Hermione nodded, remembering the advice Blaise had given her.

"Even without Draco here," Hermione paused, choking up slightly. "Even without Draco here, I want you guys to be involved in both Theodora and I's life." Narcissa, with tears in her eyes, brought Hermione back into a hug.

"We would love that." Hermione's eyes watered as she hugged Narcissa back. "Thank you." After they both stepped out of the hug and pulled themselves together, Hermione was more relaxed as she and Narcissa caught up on what they had been doing since the Dark Lord had gone. Suddenly, she remembered the letters.

"It completely slipped my mind, but I have something for you and Lucius." She paused, taking a shakey breath. "It's from Draco." Hermione heard Narcissa's breath catch in her throat. Hermione almost had to strain to hear Narcissa's words,

"What is it?" Hermione leaned forward and took her hand. Narcissa squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Letters. The other day Blaise stopped by with an envelope with a shrunken chest inside filled with hundreds of letters and papers." Narcissa laughed, despite her obvious grief.

"He always wanted to be better at you in charms." Hermione smiled, looking down at her lap and nodded.

"Finally did, just had to die to do it." Hermione said bitterly. "I'm sorry, that was out of line." Narcissa waved it off and continued.

"We knew there was little chance we would all make it out alive. And Draco knew that when he came out as a traitor it was very unlikely he would make it." Narcissa said, looking at Hermione. "And he decided a long time ago that you were not going to die."

"I know. I hoped I could have protected him too." Narcissa smiled and nodded knowingly. "I loved him so much."

"He knew." Narcissa held her as she cried, stroking her hair like her mum always did. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hermine finally sat up and wiped her tears. She felt better than she had in weeks; she felt like she got some closure that she hadn't had.

"Actually, there was another reason I stopped by." Narcissa raised her eyebrows in question. "Draco left me the papers I needed for bank accounts and such. Is Lucius available?" Narcissa hid her surprise behind a smirk, unsure why she was surprised at all. While she was devastated that her son was no longer here, she was so happy he had found Hermione. When she found some of his plan, she knew that he wasn't planning on surviving the war and Narcissa had been so, so angry. But after taking to him, she didn't feel angry anymore, she felt proud. Proud that he was taking care of his wife, but sad that she wouldn't get to see her baby grow up into the man she knew he would become. But she would get to see his wife and child grow up, and that would just have to be enough. Narcissa nodded and said,

"He's in his office. I walk you to him." They walked in silence, not feeling any need to talk. When they reached the door, Hermione spun around and gave Narcissa a big hug. "Don't be a stranger." Narcissa whispered. Hermione nodded, before knocking on the office door.

"Come in." She heard Lucius call out. Nervous, Hermione stepping into the office hesitantly and waved. "Hermione." Lucius said, surprised to see her. "What can I do for you?" Hermione made her way over to his desk, looking around at all of the book shelves, pausing slightly whenever she saw something that interested her. Lucius laughed at her predictability— the books in his office always distracted Draco too. Finally, Hermione sat down and set Lucius' letters and the envelope on his desk.

"Draco left me some things to give you. Letters, mostly." Lucius couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at her words. Hermione leaned forward slightly. "But he also left me some papers to go over with you." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. He knew his son trusted his wife, but he was shocked to see how deep that trust went. Before he had a chance to respond, Hermione continued. "There's something else." She hesitated. "I'm pregnant." Shocked, but so happy, Lucius got up from his chair, walked around his desk and pulled Hermione in a hug. Stunned, it took Hermione a moment to return the hug and she was surprised to find herself teary-eyed when she did. When she pulled away, she noticed Lucius trying to nonchalantly wipe his eyes. As he sat down, he said,

"I'm so happy for you. Do you have names picked out?" Hermione smiled.

"Just one. We decided on Theodora if it were a girl." She paused a moment and smiled when she noticed the moment he understood what she was saying; that her daughter would be the first female Malfoy born in generations. His smile was so wide, she thought it would split his face. No matter how many times he did, it always shocked Hermione when he showed any type of emotion other than annoyance.

"Theodora." Lucius mused. "I like it." Hermione laughed slightly, Draco had said that Lucius would be over the moon, but she had been skeptical. Just another thing that Draco got right. "How much longer do you have until you're due?"

"I have about two months left." Lucius nodded, thoughtfully. They sat for a moment in a comfortable silence, before Lucius shook off his shock and straightened in his chair.

"So, some of the most important things you need to look out for are…" Hermione nodded and took notes as he explained some of her responsibilities. For the first time since Draco died, she was confident in the fact she and Theodora were going to be okay.

When they finally finished, she heard a knock on the door. Narcissa poked her head in.

"Hermione, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hermione glanced over at Lucius who smiled. Hermione nodded.

"I would love to." They three of them walked quietly into the dining room, not wanting to break the peace. As they seated, Masley popped in.

"Dinner's ready!" she squeaked out. Hermione smiled her thanks.

"I hope you like chicken noodle?" Narcissa asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Dinner was nice; they exchanged stories about Draco and instead of being sad, Hermione was so happy to be able to talk to people who understood exactly what she was feeling. It was also nice for her to be able to get some closure and not have to feel guilty for being happy without Draco there with her. And besides, she would always have a piece of Draco by her side.

By the time Hermione made it home, she was exhausted. While she was glad she went to go see Lucius and Narcissa, it took a lot out of her. Before she had a chance to sit down, she heard an owl tapping on her window. She sighed, sat down her purse and walked over to open the window. The owl was beautiful and well behaved, thankfully.

"Who in Merlin's name…?" Hermione muttered to herself as she opened up the letter. She recognized the handwriting immediately. Blaise.

 _Hermione,_

 _Would you meet Theo and I for lunch next Tuesday at 12? Leaky Cauldron? He— and I— miss you._

 _Blaise_

Hermione smiled, despite herself. Before she had any time to talk herself out of it, she wrote back.

 _Blaise,_

 _See you then_

 _Hermione_

As she watched the owl fly off, she decided to go straight to bed. It had been a long day.

Hermione arrived earlier than she thought she would. She had less than two months left and she was starting to feel like a balloon that just kept getting inflated. It hadn't helped that she had been running around her house last night stress cleaning until midnight. She sighed. She couldn't wait to have coffee again.

"Mione!" She heard from across the street. Hermione rolled her eyes; she would know that voice anywhere. Turned around, she watched as Theo and Blaise crossed the street.

"Theo. You bellowed for me?" Hermione teased, pulling him into a hug.

"You're huge!" Theo exclaimed, as she pulled away.

"You're just as charming as usual." Hermione deadpanned, pulling Blaise into a hug, sharing a smile with him.

"It's good to see you." He whispered. Hermione smiled into his shoulder.

"It's good to see you too." After a moment they pulled away, still smiling slightly.

Theo rolled his eyes and walked over to a booth. As they sat down, Theo grew a little more serious. Or, as serious as Theo could manage.

"How have you been, really?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"I've been doing good." At Theo's look, she continued. "Honestly, I've been doing much better. I still miss him, but I am feeling less sad than I had been." She touched her stomach. "Mostly I am just excited for my little girl to come into this world." Theo's eyes widened at her words.

"You're having a girl? That's awesome!" He paused, hesitating before asking, "Did Draco know?" To her credit, Hermione's smile didn't fade in the slightest as she shook her head.

"He knew I was pregnant, not that it's a girl. We had names picked out though." At Theo's encouraging nod, Hermione continued. "Her name is Theodora." Theo looked stunned for a moment, before busting out into laughter.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "I knew you loved me!" Hermione and Blaise shared a look, before joining Theo in his laughter. After a few moments, Theo sobered up slightly. "Theo and Theo for the win. I never would have let him live this down." Hermione placed her hand on his arm. He shook his head slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh Merlin, now I have his pregnant wife comforting me when I should be comforting you."

"It's okay to be sad."

"It's been months." Hermione shook her head, sympathetically.

"Grief doesn't have an expiration date." They sat there in silence for a while. "Are you planning on sticking around for a while?" To her surprise, it was Blaise who answered.

"Oh, is he ever. Bloke's moving into my flat with me." Blaise said as he rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his butterbeer. Look down, Hermione realized he had gotten him and Theo butterbeer and her some tea with honey. She smiled up at him in thanks before turning back to Theo, who was still looking a little sad.

"Theodora's going to need her uncle around." Hermione said, seeing that her words were getting to him, if only slightly. She sighed, knowing she would regret her next words. "Theo and Theo for the win, remember?" Blaise snorted as Theo's head perked up.

"You're right! What would little Theo do without her sidekick?" Hermione laughed and asked,

"You're her sidekick?" Theo rolled his eyes as if it was obvious who the sidekick was.

"Of, course I am. This kid is going to be the strongest, smartest kid this world has seen in ages." He paused, smiling as he squeezed Hermione's hand. "I mean, have you met her parents?" Hermione's eyes welled up involuntarily at his words. She knew he could be sweet, but it still surprised her every time. Hermione squeezed Theo's hand back in return.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. "How have you been?" Theo smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It has been a hard few months. It was hard losing Draco, especially the way we did. My parents were furious when they found out the Malfoy's weren't on their side." Theo rolled his eyes at his own words. "Not that they can do much from Azkaban other than make noise and irritate everyone around them. It was worse when I told them that I stood with Draco." Blaise made a sympathizing sound.

"I feel you, mate. I swore my mother was going to poison me like she did her last husband when she heard I fought for the other side." Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and squeezed it when she heard the catch in his throat.

"Do you guys regret it?" Blaise caught Theo's eye and they both snorted, before looking at Hermione.

"By 'it' do you mean defying everything we were taught to believe in just because our friend had a crush on a muggleborn?" Blaise smiled at Theo's words. Theo took a breath and smiled at Hermione, who had begun to blush. "I never had a single regret when it came to protecting you." Blaise nodded.

"Neither did I. Even though we were all young, we knew Draco was right. Our side was never going to win— nor should they've. They were murderers, rapists. They never deserved our help, but you did. We all knew it." Hermione grinned at both of them, feeling her tears returning.

"I know I don't say it enough but thank you. Thank you for protecting me and Theodora." Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes again.

"You don't need to thank us." It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever, love." Theo scoffed.

"Do not call me love, Theodore." Hermione warned, pointing her finger at Theo's face.

"You named your child after me. I should be able to call you whatever I want." Theo said, smirking as he raised his butterbeer to his mouth.

"We did not name our child after you, you wanker!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, Granger does know how to swear. I had no idea you even knew what wanking was." Theo teased.

"Name's Malfoy." Hermione smirked. "I knew what it was, but unlike you I never needed to know how it worked." Blaise burst into laughter at her words and laughed even harder when he saw the blush spread across Theo's face. When the two of them finally stopped laughing, Theo said,

"Merlin, Draco rubbed off on you." Hermione's smirk never left her face as she said,

"Frequently. With loads of enthusiasm." At this point, Blaise was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. Theo threw his hands up in the air and huffed as Hermione joined in on Blaise's laughter. Abruptly, Theo stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to go grab us some food before you put Blaise into an early grave." Theo said, as he got up from the booth. "Any requests?"

"Soup for me please. And some chips." Hermione said, in between laughs. She glanced at Blaise, who was finally starting to get control of himself. "He'll have the same." Theo rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath about how crazy women were. As Theo walked to the counter, Blaise said,

"It's nice seeing you like this again." Hermione grinned.

"It's nice being surrounded by friends. It's nice being able to talk about him without being sad all the time, you know?" Hermione grin turned meaner. "And messing with Theo is always a plus in my book." Blaise chuckled slightly at her words.

"It's good for him." As he walked back over with a tray of food, Theo scowled and said,

"It is not. It's mean." Hermione snorted as she reached for her chips. Blaise grabbed their soups and set them down on the table. Theo, after putting the tray up, brought his sandwich back.

"Thanks." Hermione said around a chip, ignoring his comment. Theo rolled his eyes as he sat down across from Blaise and Hermione. Not realizing how hungry she was, Hermione dug into her soup, only pausing to make sure she didn't burn herself. As they ate, they were pretty quiet, with only a comment here or there breaking the silence. As their meal came to an end, Theo said,

"I am really happy for you Hermione, truly." Hermione smiled, glad to be reunited with her friend after months of not seeing one another. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" Hermione nodded and responded,

"Thank you. You have to come visit me more often, okay? And once Theodora is born, I'm electing you to be one of her babysitters." Theo just nodded and smiled, happy that he would get to see little Theo when she was born. While Draco was gone, it would be nice to be able to see the Malfoy heiress as often as her mum would let him.

"I can hardly wait." The three of them lingered for a while longer, before Theo had to take off to run some errands before it became too late. They had spent over two hours at lunch without realizing it. After Theo left with promises to have another lunch soon— "Just us this time, love. Without Blaise there to kill the mood." — Hermione and Blaise stayed for a while longer, until Hermione could no longer hold in her yawns. After the third, Blaise laughed slightly.

"Let's get you home." Blaise said, laying down enough galleons to cover their meal.

"Hey, at least let me pay half!" Hermione said, reaching into her purse. Blaise touched her hand, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, no." Realizing protesting was futile, Hermione thanked him as they walked out to the apparition point near the end of the alley. Their walk was quiet; they enjoyed one another's company in silence. As they reached the apparition point, Hermione stopped and said,

"Today was fun. Thank you for inviting me." Blaise grinned slightly, and pulled her into a hug saying,

"Thank you for coming. I haven't seen Theo in that good of a mood since before the battle."

"It was good for both of us, then." Hermione stayed in Blaise's arms for a few moments more, before whispering,

"I'll see you later?" Blaise smiled and said,

"I'll see you later, love." Blushing, Hermione waved goodbye as she apparated home. When she got home, she barely had enough energy to put her purse down, take her shoes off and change into a pair of yoga pants before she was cuddled up under her covers succumbing to her exhaustion.

By the time she woke up, it was dark out. Her stomach growled for a few moments before she could convince herself to get up. By the time she waddled out towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she was trying to muster up the energy to make a salad, she heard a tapping on her window. Glad it was an owl she recognized, she walked over and took the letter from Ginny's owl. Absentmindedly rubbing the owl's feathers, she read Ginny's letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know you are still getting settled, but I was wondering if you would like to go shopping?_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Hermione sat down at the kitchen counter, eating an apple. Just as she was about to reply, Hermione had an idea.

 _Ginny,_

 _I would love to go shopping with you. Do you mind if I bring a friend or two along?_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

Knowing Ginny was desperate to see her, Hermione knew Ginny would say yes, so she grabbed two more pieces of parchment and began drafting her letters.

 _Pansy,_

 _We are going shopping. I'll send you the details later._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

After she put the letter in the envelope, Hermione pulled out a second piece of parchment.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I, along with a few friends, are planning on a shopping outing. Would you be willing to accompany us? I would love the chance to spend more time with you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

She knew that she would eventually feel guilty for conning her friends and her mother-in-law into spending an extended amount of time together, but as she sent the letters off, she didn't feel guilty at all.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you are all having a great week. It is pretty chilly here on campus and I am getting more and more busy, but I am planning on keeping up with all of the chapters. Please read, review and follow! See you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It is freezing on campus and I am not a fan. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please keep reviewing- I love to hear from you! (Also, if you are going to leave flames, please do not do it under guest. Or, even better, find another story to read. I love constructive criticism or suggestions, but flames do not help anyone.) Thanks!**

Chapter 6:

 _*Hermione's 3_ _rd_ _year*_

Hermione was not amused. Ron would not leave her poor baby Crookshanks alone, and Harry did not seem like he was going to take her side any time soon. After spending the summer with Draco, who listened to her and valued her opinions and knowledge, it was hard getting back into the rhythm of being friends with two guys who dismissed her until she was useful. She knew she was being unfair; she knew they cared about her, it was just hard. She missed being able to talk to Draco every day without fear of being caught and she missed her other Slytherin friends dearly. She knew how dangerous it was to be seen with them, especially with Sirius Black on the loose, but she just wanted to be able to have a quiet afternoon with her friends. It wasn't fair. She rolled her eyes at herself, practically hearing Pansy saying, "I know I didn't hear you saying that again. Of-fucking-course it isn't fair. Get over it." She sighed. She missed her best friend. She felt a body sitting down next to her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said, looking over at her. Hermione tried for a smile, but all she could manage was a grin. She was worried about him, and she didn't know how to bring up Sirius Black without him shutting her out, so she stuck with a simple greeting and made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Hey, Harry." Harry grinned back at her. It was nice to catch up, and she was glad to see that the Dursleys didn't do too much damage this year. She wanted to ask how his summer went, b but she had a pretty good idea of how it went. She heard a rumor that he had stayed in Diagon Alley for the end of summer but didn't know how to bring it up. It made her angry that her friend didn't feel safe in his own home, but there was nothing she could do for him except be there for him when he needed her. She missed him over break; it was hard not seeing him. Ron, not as much. She missed him every once in a while, but whenever she came back to school, she remembered why she shouldn't. She felt the couch shift again when Ron sat down, and she tried to catch his eye, but he stubbornly wouldn't look at her. He acknowledged Harry, who gave her a sympathetic smile which caused her to sigh. After a few minutes of trying to read her book, she gave up and went to bed.

After waiting until Lavender and Pavarti were asleep, Hermione pulled out her journal and wrote,

 _Hey._ She waited for a few moments and smiled when she saw the familiar handwriting.

 _Hey, I missed you today._ She smiled, thinking the same. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the year without seeing him every day.

 _It's weird not being able to talk you all the time, or at least being able to acknowledge each other._

 _I know, I feel the same. It's going to be even harder to see each other this year with the extra security._ Hermione frowned, confused. She just wanted to have a normal year, where the only thing out of the ordinary was sneaking off to visit a boy her friends didn't approve of.

 _Extra security?_

 _Because of Black. They don't want to take any chances— especially with the Chosen One on the line._ Even with the sarcasm, she knew Draco was worried, even if it was only because she and Harry were friends.

 _We'll be careful. I promise._

 _Pansy misses you._ After a moment another phrase appeared. _I miss you._

 _How can I see you?_

 _There might be a way, on the seventh floor. Pansy and I are planning on checking it out next week. I'll keep you updated._

 _Sounds good. Sleep well._

 _You too, love._ Hermione shut the journal and locked it not able to keep the smile off of her face. She really needed a girl friend she could talk to, but she knew she couldn't talk to Lavender and Pavarti. Shed hoped that if they found the room, she and Pansy could have some girl time. Still smiling, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

 _*Draco*_

Draco was pissed. He missed Hermione, but he couldn't talk to her obviously, and he couldn't talk to any of his friends about it because the Dark Lord's followers had spies everywhere in the castle. He was sad that Hermione couldn't see Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, but he knew that it was too dangerous, at least until he learned if the room was real. He was desperate for it to be real; he couldn't go that long without seeing Hermione. Lost in his thoughts, he startled when he heard someone come in, he sighed in relief when he saw Pansy enter the dungeons.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Draco snapped, wincing at his tone. His face softened at the look on her face.

"Out." Pansy responded shortly. "How's she doing?" She asked, after sitting down next to him. Draco shook his head.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet." They were silent for a moment before Draco continued. "I read about a room on the seventh floor that changes to the needs of the person, or people, in the room." Pansy scoffed.

"You really think a place like the exists here and we don't already know about it?" Draco, growing impatient, said,

"We wouldn't have known about it. It's a secret held by the castle, not the staff. We might never have found it." Pansy grew thoughtful. She knew having a room like that would be invaluable to both her and Draco.

"So, if its real, we should be able to meet up and hang out?" Pansy hesitated. "All of us?" Draco grinned and nodded. Almost subconsciously, Draco thought that maybe, just maybe, if he had a place where he could lay out all of his plans and go over them, he could make it out of this war alive. He could marry Hermione and have kids with bushy blonde hair that would drive him crazy for the rest of his life.

"All of us." Pansy grinned. She knew how important it was to Draco to be able to spend time with Hermione. She also knew how important it was to herself that they get a chance to spend time with her. They both knew how little time they had left, and they wanted to spend that time with her and their friends.

"Then let's find that bloody room." Draco grinned and reached over and squeezed her hand, glad that he had such great friends looking out for him. He knew what was in store for him in a few years, but wouldn't stop him from living a fantastic life, not if he could help it. He pretended that he didn't have a hope that he would survive— it would be too painful.

Later that night, when he was lying in bed and writing Hermione, he was worried. He didn't know what the year would bring, especially with Sirius Black out there looking for Potter. He knew Hermione would never leave her friends' side, but he didn't know how to tell her to be careful without her being upset. He sighed. He needed to start planning; he wanted to at least have plan before the Dark Lord rose again, but he was starting to run out of time. His father had been hearing whispers of the Dark Lord's pending rebirth, and those whispers were starting to get louder. As he whispered _Nox,_ Draco thought about his next few years. He wanted to say he wasn't terrified of his future, but the tears streaming down his face said otherwise.

 _*Pansy*_

Pansy was worried. She was glad that Draco's family accepted Hermione, at least for the most part, but she knew that she was nowhere near as lucky. Her family would sooner kill their only daughter, only child, than to allow her to renounce the Dark Lord, so she could only help Hermione and Draco while she was at school. Pansy knew what Draco had planned and it made her sad. They had been friends since birth and she had no idea how to live without him by her side. Before they had met Hermione, Pansy had fancied the idea of marrying him someday. But the moment Pansy saw the way Draco looked at Hermione, Pansy knew it was a lost cause and honestly, she was okay with that. She wouldn't want to marry someone who had plans to die before their eighteenth birthday.

"Hey, Pansy. How was your holiday?" Blaise sat down next to her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Draco had just gone to bed, probably to talk to Hermione about the room. She smiled at Blaise, surprised she had missed him so much.

"Hey. It was good, thanks." She responded, not wanting to talk about the rising tension in her home. "What about your holiday? Did you get to spend time with Daphne?" Blaise rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch. Pansy smirked, noticing his red cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaise said stubbornly, not willing to admit his crush on the older Greengrass.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Pansy said, mockingly.

"None whatsoever." Pansy raised a brow at his refusal.

"So, you wouldn't mind me asking her about Theo, then? I swear I saw them talking earlier today." Pansy's smirk grew as his head shot up. She pretended to get up to go up to the girl's dormitories, and nearly laughed when Blaise pulled her back down.

"Not that I care or anything…" Blaise started.

"Of course, you don't." Pansy said, smoothly, pretending to pick off dirt from her skirt.

"But is there something going on with Theo and Daphne?" Pansy stayed silent for a moment, basking in Blaise's discomfort. "Pansy!" Pansy rolled her eyes; Blaise was always one for the dramatics.

"No." Pansy stated shortly, making a mental note that she needed to get her nails done. Perhaps Hermione brought some supplies with her that she could perhaps— Blaise cut off her train of thought,

"No?" Blaise said in disbelief. "So, there is nothing going on between Daphne and Theo?"

"Why, in Merlin's name, would something be going on between Theo and Daphne? Are you mad?" Pansy said, innocently. She laughed internally at the look on Blaise's face. She loved getting him all riled up.

"But you said…" Blaise trailed off, glaring at her. Pansy shrugged.

"I have no memory of saying anything of the sort." After a moment of gaping at her with his mouth wide open, Blaise decided it was time for him to go to bed before he did something he regretted. After Blaise left, Pansy was almost said that she drove him away. He was like a brother to her; he always knew how to make her feel better. While she loved Crabbe and Goyle, they were never one to lend a listening ear. She didn't want to talk about her family troubles with Draco; he had enough problems of his own to deal with. She thought for a moment. Perhaps she would take to Hermione, if she was given the chance.

By the time Pansy made it to bed, she was ready for the day to be over. Her parents had stressed how important it was to only associate with 'true friends', as they put it, and had a few extra moments to emphasize what would happen if she didn't. She pretended that the reason she winced when she rolled over was from the poor quality of the seats on the train. Wiping her eyes, Pansy drifted off to sleep.

 _*Hermione*_

 _We found it._ Hermione almost squealed in delight when she read Draco's words.

 _Meet everyone there at 7?_ She wrote back, not being able to keep her excitement at bay. She desperately needed to see her friends and be able to relax. While she loved Harry and Ron, it was hard for her to relax when she was keeping so many secrets from them. Hermione knew it was her own doings, but it made her sad, and resentful that she couldn't trust them.

Seeing Professor McGonagall's raised brow, she quickly put her journal away, smiling sheepishly. Glancing over to where Draco sat, she caught his eye quickly. For just a moment, she saw the happiness she felt in his eyes, but it quickly changed to a scowl when he saw Potter looking. Hermione sighed, already tired of the games they had to play, but she knew it was well worth it to keep Draco and her friends safe.

The rest of the day passed quickly; she kept her head down and she got as much work done as she could before seven. She knew that she would want to stay late and catch up, so she made sure she had all of her homework done before then.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Harry asked, as she got up off the couch at 6:45. Hermione smiled and tried to ignore her heart pounding in her chest.

"Off to the library." Harry nodded. Thinking she was in the clear, she made off to the portrait.

"You don't think you deserve a break?" Ron asked from his seat. Surprised that he was talking to her, Hermione turned around.

"I'm really behind." Before he could protest, Hermione continued. "I actually having trouble in Potions and it's not like I can go talk to Professor Snape…" Ron gave a rude snort at the mention of Snape.

"That's fair." Ron said. Satisfied with her alibi, Hermione turned to leave. While they didn't stop her, Hermione swore she heard Harry say,

"She's never admitted to struggling before." Hermione sped up, wanting to make sure that if Harry decided they needed to follow her, that she would be long gone by then.

The walk to the seventh floor took longer than she wanted, but she was happy to have some time to think. By the time she arrived, she could see Draco pacing, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise sitting against the wall, and Pansy leaving against the wall nearest to the tapestry. She winced, knowing she was late.

"Finally! We thought you got lost!" Draco exclaimed, trying to mask his worry with annoyance.

"I'm sorry! Harry and Ron were wondering where I was going, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed." Pansy pushed herself off the wall, rolling her eyes.

"See, Draco. She's fine." Draco rolled his eyes at her. Huffing, he walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"You scared me." He whispered.

"I know." She responded, "I'm sorry." They stayed there a moment, before Pansy coughed, pointedly. Pulling back, Hermione ignored Pansy and asked, "So where's this room?" Smirking slightly at her, Blaise stood up and pointed at the tapestry. 

"In theory, it's right there." They stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how they could get into the room, or if there was even a room there.

"There's nothing there! Draco, what are we going to do?" Pansy asked, getting more and more frustrated the longer they stood there. Draco, pacing, responded.

"I don't know! We just need some place safe to talk. That's all!" Just as he finished his rant, a door appeared opposite to the tapestry.

"Looks like your habit is finally paying off." Blaise murmured, causing Hermione to giggle. As they walked in, Goyle stayed outside until everyone was inside, making sure they weren't followed.

As Draco led them inside, he blushed beet red at the room in front of him. Hermione's eyes widened when she what he had seen. Making eye contact with Draco, Hermione nearly beamed at him.

"Cozy." Pansy commented. Understanding what place she was looking at, she felt sad that Draco couldn't feel at home or at ease in the Wizarding World, but she was thrilled that he found someplace he felt safe. Hermione felt an overpowering amount of joy as she stood in Draco's happy place, her home. She knew that her parents would be so proud that they made Draco feel at home; that they made him feel at ease in their family.

"Very." Blaise murmured, catching Pansy's eye in understanding. He knew his friend was having a hard time accepting his plans, and an even harder time not being able to talk to Hermione about it, but Blaise had no idea it was bad enough he couldn't feel safe in his own home. He vowed to be there for Draco as much as he could, for whatever he needed.

Clearing his throat, Draco announced,

"Alright, guys. We need to have a plan." At the round of nods Draco continued, "We can meet here to work, hangout, whatever. Just don't get caught. We all know that the sixth and seventh years are on lookout for traitors." He paused. "They are under order to, at the very least, maim those who are seen as sympathetic to the other side." Even having already known this, Pansy paled. This was no longer a game; their lives were at stake.

After about an hour of making plans, schedules and lookout times, most were ready to leave. Pansy, looking over at Hermione asked,

"Do you wanna stay and chat for a little while?" Relieved that Pansy was thinking along the same lines as her, Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking back alone?" Draco asked Hermione, his brow scrunched in concern. Hermione smiled and nodded. Still looking worried, Draco bit his lip and hovered for a moment after everyone else left.

"She's a big girl." Pansy said, smiling at Hermione. "She'll be okay." Pansy winked at Draco, who finally decided to leave. "How do you deal with that?" Pansy asked, teasingly. Hermione shrugged.

"It's nice to be worried about sometimes." Hermione admitted. "But sometimes it does get on my nerves; I like doing things myself." Pansy laughed at the understatement. "How are you holding up at home?"

"It's hard." Pansy said softly. She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I don't know what to say to them half of the time." She looked up, making eye contact. "It's not like I can talk to them about this."

"I'm sorry you're in this mess because of me." Pansy let out a bark of laughter, which caused Hermione to flinch slightly. Realizing how Hermione took it, Pansy quickly said,

"It's not you, I promise." At Hermione's doubtful look, Pansy continued. "No one is confused about you. We all love you. It's just I don't know how to tell my parents that I don't agree with anything they say and I am terrified they're going to find out and kill me."

"Would they?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer. Pansy nodded grimly.

"They wouldn't even hesitate. And why would they?" Pansy asked bitterly. "To them, I'm just a blood traitor." They sat in silence for a moment, both trying to keep their tears at bay. Hermione knew it wasn't fair; they all were just kids who didn't need to be fighting a war. But she knew if she wanted a future where she and Pansy could grab coffee in public, where she and Draco could raise a family without scrutiny, where she could have the friends and family that she wanted without being painted a traitor. It wasn't fair.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione finally asked, feeling desperate.

"Survive today. And then tomorrow. And then the next day, and the day after that." Pansy said. "That's all we can do."

"Why is Draco so on-edge?" Hermione asked, looking over at Pansy. Pansy tensed, knowing Draco would have her head if she told Hermione what was really going on. Pansy knew that Hermione would never let Draco go through with his plans if she had any idea, so she just said,

"He doesn't know which of the older years are undercover." Pansy said, knowing it was partly true, "It's freaking him out." Hermione nodded, believing the lie. Glad she dodged the question, Pansy changed the subject as quickly as she could. "How was your summer?" Pansy asked, smirking as Hermione flushed. "That good, eh?" Throwing a pillow at Pansy, Hermione giggled.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, dodging the pillow that Pansy threw.

"Oh, so it was bad?" Pansy teased, dropping to the ground.

"No!" Pansy burst out into laughter, but immediately regretted it when she got a pillow to the face. "It was nice okay?"

"He behaved himself?" Pansy asked, knowing just how stupid the question was. She and Hermione both knew that he would first cut off his arm before hurting Hermione, whether he would admit it or not.

"Yeah." Hermione sighed, sitting down. Pansy plopped down next to her, equally as out of breath. "My parents really liked him."

"Really?" Pansy asked, surprised. "How did the Malfoys take to you?" Hermione turned to face Pansy.

"You remember the basilisk?" Pansy rolled her eyes,

"Of bloody course I remember that rutting snake! Why?"

"It was Malfoy's." Pansy nearly shot up out of her seat.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. Hermione nodded.

"He seemed rather embarrassed when he found out it nearly killed me." Hermione laughed, despite the topic. "I thought Draco's head was going to fly off." Pansy shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Hermione grinned.

"I asked him if he invited me over the finish the job his pet couldn't." Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"You asked the arguably most powerful man in the Wizarding World if he was going to kill you over dinner?" Pansy said, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes." Hermione answered, giggling at the look on Pansy's face.

"Gryffindors." Pansy murmured, shaking her head. After a moment, Pansy smirked and asked,

"Did you go swimming a lot?" Warily, Hermione eyed Pansy before answering,

"Yes…" Pansy's smirk widened.

"Is Draco fit?" She paused as Hermione's cheeks reddened. "He seems fit."

"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Pansy's head. Dodging, Pansy said,

"Well, is he?" Sitting down and crossing her legs, Hermione huffed slightly, before smirking.

"Yeah, he's fit." Making eye contact, they both dissolved into giggles, glad to be in each other's company after so long.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and review! After laying it out, it looks like this story will end up being about 20 chapters! I'm super excited and I hope you are as well! See you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter 7

 _*Present day*_

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Ginny demanded as she walked into Hermione's flat. From her spot on the sofa, Narcissa raised a brow and exchanged a surprised look with Pansy. Hermione winced at all of their reactions. She had a small hope that they would all act like adults, but she had known it was going to be a long shot. Ginny spun around when her eyes landed on Mrs. Malfoy as well. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, inviting all of us?"

"I was thinking I would invite my good friend to spend time with my mother-in-law and my best friend." Hermione said, on the defensive. Realizing what she said, she winced again. Ginny popped her hip out and crossed her arms.

"Oh, she's your best friend now? What am I?" Ginny asked, hurt that Hermione didn't consider Ginny a better friend. She didn't want to admit to herself that she knew she hadn't been the most supportive of a friend recently, or that the real reason she was upset was that Hermione considered Pansy her best friend.

"You know that's not what I meant.I love you both, you know that." Hermione placated. She knew it would be a hard sell, but without her mum around to shop with her for Theodora's things, she wanted her friends and mother in law to be there for her, especially without Draco. While she was coping and getting better, there were still days that were harder than others. "Without Mum here…" Hermione started, getting a little choked up. Ginny's stance softened as she began to understand how hard this was for her. While she was having a hard time accepting Hermione's hidden life, she could see how hard it was for Hermione to move forward in her life, especially with the baby coming soon. Pulling her into a hug, Ginny said,

"I can't promise that we will all be best friends right away, but I can promise I'll try." Hermione beamed at her, glad that Ginny was willing to try. Pansy snorted and said,

"It's going to be awhile before that ever happens." Worried, Hermione glanced over at Ginny and was relieved to see that she was taking it as it was: a joke. Looking over at Narcissa, she smiled.

"Thank you, guys, for coming." Hermione said. "You ready to go?" Getting three nods, Hermione told them that they were not going to be able to apparate,

At first, Narcissa and Pansy were really timid in the muggle stores, not really understanding how anything worked. But as they studied how Ginny and Hermione acted and tried to blend into the crowd, they settled into a routine. They still got questioning looks every once in a while, especially when they tried to pay, but eventually started to blend in. Surprisingly, after their initial suspicions of one another, Ginny and Pansy really hit it off. Other than the house and family rivalry, they found they had a lot in common and both could see a tentative friendship in their future.

They hit Harrods and a few other department stores and had lunch at a small deli, which was very amusing for both Hermione and Ginny. Pansy and Narcissa didn't even look at the menu and instructed Hermione to order whatever she thought was best. Hermione felt slightly bad about it but was impressed with how both Narcissa and Pansy thrived in a totally new culture. While impressed, she did note that she needed to venture out into the muggle world more often with both of them.

"Thank you for coming. Without Mum around, it's really nice that you're here." Hermione said, sliding Narcissa's coffee across the table. Narcissa smiled gratefully; she needed all the energy that she could get. She was able to admit to herself that she came into the day with some of her old prejudices, but she shocked by how incredible the muggle world was. Even without magic, they were so innovative and genius that it took a while to wrap her head around it. Even the brown piece of hard paper around her coffee keeping her from burning her hands was so well thought out. Honestly, she could see herself spending a lot of time with Theodora and Hermione here.

"I'm just glad you invited me." Narcissa admitted. She knew that today would be hard without Draco, but it had to be infinitely harder without Emma around. "I can't wait until Theodora is here." Hermione smiled, thinking the same. She knew that they bought way too many clothes and toys for Theodora, but she was so glad that Theo was going to have so many people in her life that loved her. She reached over and squeezed Narcissa's hand, pretending that she wasn't tearing up. They were silent for a moment, before Narcissa said softly, "I remember how excited I was when I was pregnant with Draco." Hermione nodded encouragingly, wanting to hear more. "Lucius was terrified of course, but I was so ready for Draco to come into this world."

"He loved you so much, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled sadly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I am so glad he married you. I know I don't say it enough, but you are such a great addition to this family and Theodora will be welcomed with open arms." Narcissa hesitated slightly but continued. "Don't stay hung up on him forever. He would want you to move on with your life." Hermione felt a sudden rush of relief that brought her to tears. She didn't understand where the wave came from, but she was grateful.

"Thank you." Before Narcissa had a chance to respond, Pansy came over and asked,

"What are you two doing? We aren't anywhere near done yet."

By the time she got home, she was exhausted. After dropping off all of the clothes, Pansy, Narcissa, and Ginny left to go back home, claiming their feet hurt from walking too much.

Hearing a knock on the door, Hermione groans and pushes herself up. She felt like a house; she couldn't wait until she had Theodora. Walking over, she hoped that Pansy or Ginny forgot something, but knew how unlucky it sounded. When she opened the door, she was half tempted to immediately slam the door. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she was in no mood to hash things out with Ron.

"Hey." He said, shifting slightly. Hermione sighed and widened the door and motioned him inside.

"Hi. Can I get you something to drink? Tea?" Ron nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Tea would be great, thank you." They were quiet as Hermione made a cup of decaf for herself, and a normal cup for Ron. She couldn't wait until she could have caffeine again. Walking over, she didn't know what to think. She was so exhausted; there was no way she could handle a fight right now.

"Here you go." Hermione said, setting the tea down in front of him, before sitting opposite him. They sipped their tea for a while, both waiting for the other to speak. Ron honestly had no idea what he was doing there, but he knew that he needed to work things out with Hermione. After a while, Hermione asked,

"How have you been?" Ron nodded and said,

"Good. I've been helping out at the shop a lot." Hermione smiled, glad that he was staying busy and helping out George, who she knew was still having a really hard time without Fred around.

"How is George doing?" Ron shrugged and responded,

"He's doing the best he can, but you know." Hermione nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm exhausted; I was shopping for baby clothes all day." Internally, Hermione winced; she didn't think he was ready to talk about Theodora yet.

"I was out of line that night." Ron said, looking down at his cup. Hermione's eyebrows rose at the confession, not expecting him to admit he was wrong. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that's how you had to find out." Ron bristled slightly. "I should have told you sooner."

"I'm just having a hard time understanding what is going on." Hermione tilted her head.

"What do you mean, what is going on?" Ron shrugged.

"With the Malfoys." Hermione felt her temper rise but fought to keep it under control as she desperately wanted to make up with him.

"I am a Malfoy." Ron's face reddened, and his knuckles nearly turned white as he shook his head.

"No, you're not." Hermione's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to fight him and she just wanted to be able to have her friend back, but she couldn't handle him disrespecting her family, who had been nothing but supportive.

"Just because my husband died, does not mean that I am no longer a Malfoy." She took a deep breath. "It also does not mean that my child won't be a Malfoy."

"You're going to let your kid have his name?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "What kind of mother are you?" Just as he said it, he realized he went too far. Hermione stood up.

"I think it's time for you to leave. It was lovely of you to stop by, but I don't think it was the best idea." Ron stood up and shook his head.

"I just want to talk!" Hermione look at him in disbelief, knowing now that he just came for a fight.

"You just want to yell at me because of Draco."

"That's only because you slept with the enemy!" Hermione's jaw dropped open; she could not believe what she was hearing. She was getting ready to start screaming when she heard,

"I think you have overstayed your welcome." Spinning around, she saw Blaise standing in her foyer. She expected to be angry that he let himself in, but all she felt was relief. He turned to her and said, "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to ask you to dinner, but I heard yelling and got worried." Before she was able to respond Ron, who was getting redder and redder by the moment said,

"Another Death Eater, Hermione?" He shook his head. "You really know how to pick 'em. I hope this one sticks around." Hermione turned white and stumbled back as if he physically struck her. She couldn't believe what he was implying. Blaise's eyes narrowed. He stalked over to where Ron was standing and said,

"I believe it's time for you to go." Ron shook his head and spit in Blaise's face. Hermione recoiled, shocked at the blatant show of disrespect. 

"I don't want to be in a Death Eater's home anyways." He said as he stalked outside, slamming the door behind him. Hermione didn't relax until she heard the faint pop of apparition, signaling that she and Blaise were alone. She knew that Ron had a temper and she knew that he was angry, she just had no idea the scale of his anger.

"I am so sorry you had to witness that." Hermione said, covering her face with her hands. Blaise laughed, causing Hermione to look up in confusion.

"Why, in Merlin's name, are you sorry?" Hermione shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"Thank you for saying something. I was about to blow up." Blaise grinned at Hermione's admission. He would have loved to see her yell at Weaselbee. He was about to make a joke, when Hermione burst into tears. Startled, Blaise had no idea how to react, but after a moment, he walked over and pulled her into a hug. She took there, in his arms, trying to get control of herself. Blaise didn't know what to say to make her stop crying, or if there was anything he could say to make her feel better. He was lucky he had such great friends that he knew always had his back.

By the time Hermione pulled back, she felt embarrassed. She never wanted Blaise to see her blow up like that, nor see her fall apart. Even before Ron had come over under the guise of apology it had been a long, emotional day.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Hermione started before Blaise cut her off by wiping off her tears. He smiled slightly before saying,

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hermione flushed slightly, before excusing herself to the toilet; she felt like a mess. Looking into the mirror, she groaned. Of course, she looked like the mess she felt: her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red, she looked all around exhausted. She winced as she tried to pull her hair up. After a bit of makeup, she felt a little more presentable than when she first came in. Taking a deep breath, Hermione went back out.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, still feeling slightly embarrassed for crying all over him. Blaise smiled again, shaking his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Blaise said, walking to where she was sitting. "Now, would you like to go out for dinner?" Immediately, Hermione shook her head. There was no way she had the energy to go out. Blaise, hurt that she didn't want to have dinner with him said, "I'll just head out then." It took a moment for Hermione to understand what had happened, that Blaise thought she had no interest in dinner with him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Confused, Blaise tilted his head slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Would you like to stay for dinner." Blaise smiled in understanding.

"I would love to stay for dinner." Hermione smiled and pulled him into the kitchen, ignoring his offers to help. Sitting down, Blaise asks,

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Hermione glared at him playfully. Pointing a wooden spoon at him she responded,

"Absolutely not." Blaise raised his hands in surrender, pleased that she was in a better mood. He was glad she wanted to spend some time with him in times other than mourning. Hermione turned back to cutting up vegetables, smiling to herself. She was glad he was here.

"What'd you do today?" Blaise asked, swiping a carrot. He pulled back before she could grab it, and he smiled widely when she blushed. Huffing, Hermione responded,

"I went shopping with Ginny, Pansy and Narcissa." Actively trying to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock, Blaise said,

"No way." Hermione stopped cutting and asked,

"What do you mean 'no way'?"

"I mean the world didn't explode so there's no way." Hermione rolled her eyes at his response but couldn't contain her giggle. She pointed a stalk of celery at his and waved it.

"You're funny." She smirked slightly, putting a handful of vegetables in a pot full of broth. "But you're wrong."

"So, you are telling me that you got Ginny Weasley in a room with Pansy Parkinson and Cissa the world didn't implode?" Blaise said, still not completely understanding how she managed such a feat. He was impressed; she was a true Slytherin at heart. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"It was fun." Blaise snorted.

"Fun?" Hermione nodded again, laughing. She liked this side of Blaise, fun and playful. He kept her on her toes and didn't treat her as if she was made of glass. It was nice.

"We shopped, had lunch." She turned to him and winked. "Pansy and Ginny were thick as thieves." Her admission surprised a laugh out of him, which caused her to laugh. They were laughing until Blaise felt tears at the edge of his eyes and Hermione was bracing herself on the counter.

"I cannot believe it." Blaise said, trying to get a hold of himself, shaking his head. "There's just no way." Hermione snorted as his disbelief. She pulled out the bread she had bought at the market the day prior and sliced it before grabbing some olive oil.

"I didn't know you could cook." Blaise said. Hermione stopped a moment, before continuing to slice the bread.

"My mum taught me when I was young." Realizing it was a touchy subject, Blaise didn't say anything more. He was surprised when she continued, "We used to bake a lot. Bread, cookies, cakes, the usual. But she was an incredible cook." Hermione said softly, not wanting to destroy the lighthearted atmosphere of the evening.

"All my mum every taught me was how to seduce men and spend their money." Hermione snorted. "Not very useful." Blaise smirked. "The killing though, that was… eye-opening." Hermione's eyes shot up to look at him, to see if he was being serious. Looking him in the eye, Hermione could see how sad it made him, even with his nonchalance about the topic, that his mum was a homicidal widower.

"I'm sorry." Blaise shrugged, looking down slightly.

"I'm not. We were never that close. Cissa looked out for me a lot. I was always extremely grateful to the Malfoys." Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Is that why you were okay with me?" Blaise looked equally confused at her question.

"Pardon?"

"When Draco wanted to be friends with me. Is that why you supported him?" Understanding, Blaise shook his head.

"I supported Draco because I didn't think Muggleborns were abominations like my mother did." He said strongly. He never wanted Hermione to believe he was her friend for any other reason other than he thought the world of her. "I knew the Dark Lord was wrong." They were silent for a while, as Hermione finished prepping the soup. After she put the lid on and set a timer for twenty minutes, she quietly moved over to sit next to Blaise. "How was camping?" Surprised, Hermione snorted.

"Great. We went fishing, had tons of space and a good amount of free time." She said sarcastically.

"How was it really?" Blaise asked, not ready to let it go. Hermione's smile dropped off her face and she looked down at her lap.

"I didn't sleep much. There was never enough food. I was tired, so tired and Ron was always so angry, so confused." She took a deep breath. "When he left it was a relief, as terrible as it sounds."

"When did Draco…?" Blaise asked, tentatively, not knowing how she would react. Hermione sucked in a shaky breath but started her story before Blaise could take back his question. She knew it was good for her to talk about.

"It was closer to the end. Actually, it was only a week or two before the snatchers caught us and took us to the Manor." Blaise interrupted before she could go on.

"He was a wreck that day. Almost killed Bella." Hermione mumbled something under her breath, but nodded, touching her sleeve.

"I know he was. I was praying, praying to anyone that would listen to keep his mouth shut." She laughed bitterly, "I don't know how I didn't lose the baby." Blaise made a noise of denial. "I had the journal with me, so I was able to tell him where I was." At Blaise's look of disapproval, Hermione said, "Hey, I knew it was a risk. But I wanted to say goodbye, just in case." Blaise's look softened. While he was angry that she took such a risk, he knew she made the right choice. "Harry didn't know much about wards, so I just keyed him in." She shrugged, her eyes almost glassy. "It was too easy to sneak him in, slip Harry a few drips of sleeping draught with dinner." Blaise smirked at her, trying to ignore the warmth spreading across his abdomen at her causal admission of drugging her best friend. "He was gone before morning and made me promise to stop using the journal. With the Dark Lord there, especially since I got the idea for the journal from the Dark Lord's, it was too risky." Hermione looked up at Blaise. "Other than my tour of the Manor, it was the last time I saw him before the battle."

"When did you find out about Theodora?" Hermione smiled slightly at the mention of her baby, laying a hand on her stomach absentmindedly.

"When I couldn't stop throwing up, I did the spell." She winced at the memory. "I was actually starting to show a few weeks before the battle, but I have always been great at glamours."

"You were always good at everything." Hermione smiled bitterly.

"But apparently not good enough at shielding." Blaise glared at her slightly.

"There was no way you could have gotten a shield up in time. No way." Hermione shrugged, knowing it was true, but not wanting to face the truth.

"Do you know how Dumbledore knew that the Malfoy's were against the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, but decided to answer her anyway.

"I talked to him." Blaise said, before quickly correcting himself. "Well, Pansy and I did a few weeks before he died." Hermione's mouth feel open slightly.

"But.. then who else knew?" She asked, not understanding.

"When the Dark Lord ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore, Cissa owled me, asking me to look out for him, look out for you. She knew that Dumbledore was dying— don't ask me how, her network has always terrified me— and told me to talk to Dumbledore." Blaise looked at Hermione, reaching out to grab her hand. "She wanted to make sure we were all safe, that there was someone who knew what side we were truly on."

"I… I don't even know what to say." Hermione said, not even knowing what she wanted to ask next. "Then who did…?" Blaise shook his head.

"I have no idea who he told." Blaise shrugged. "I guess it really doesn't matter, does it? I mean we are safe, and everyone believes we were pardoned for our actions."

"Heroes make great targets." Hermione said, looking down at her hands. She thought of Draco, not understanding how one man could be so selfless. Blaise smiled sadly, thinking the same.

"Heroes make great targets." Blaise agreed, before saying, "No one likes a martyr." His words surprised a laugh out of her. She crinkled her eyes at him, thankful that he was here keeping her from spiraling.

"He would be so mad if he found out he was considered a martyr, a hero." Hermione said, still laughing. Blaise nodded.

"He always wanted to be made out as some villain." His voice grew softer. "But he was always too loyal, too good of a friend." Before she had a chance to say anything else, the timer went off. Hermione slowly pulled her hand of out Blaise's, flushing, and mumbling something about finishing up dinner.

She pulled out the bread slices from the oven, put a sprinkle of spices on them, and set them on a plate. As Hermione pulled out some bowls from one of the top shelves, Blaise pretended not to notice when her jumper slid up, exposing her back. He also pretended the blush on his cheeks were from the heat of the stove.

Hermione sat down the bowls of soup in front of Blaise and walked around to join him.

"It looks fantastic." He looked over at her. "Thank you." She smiled, before turning to eat her soup.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The silence was broken only for small talk, or to ask about the other's week. As Hermione pulled out ice cream— with caramel and chocolate sprinkles, of course— Ron was long forgotten.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, it really means a lot to me. Please follow and review. See you next week!**

 **-Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you all had a great week because I know I did! My mom came up to visit me and it was a blast. I want to give a content warning. While this story is rated T, this chapter will skim the line between M and T. There WILL be mention of sexual intimacy. There will be a warning in the chapter, so if you do not like that, you do not have to read it. You have been warned. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

 _*Hermione's fifth year*_

Hermione was horrified. Last year, she thought having a dark wizard as a professor was bad enough, but she really didn't know what to think of the woman sitting at the head table. With their luck, Umbridge will turn out to be a Dark Lord sympathizer, leading to a whole new set of problems. After a summer of switching between worrying about Draco having the Dark Lord in his house, and Harry having to deal with the trauma of the year before, Hermione was going to lose her mind if she had to deal with a sad excuse for a professor for an entire term. They chatted about their summer holiday for a while, before someone finally asked,

"What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Parvarti whispered. Ron, as per usual, ignored her, deciding that eating was more important than conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered,

"The Ministry has finally decided to interfere with the runnings of Hogwarts." Hermione murmured, looking displeased. While she had no idea of the magnitude of the intrusions, she knew that it couldn't be good.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. "Is there anything we can do? Or do we just have to deal with her?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry could barely keep himself healthy, let alone make a plan to overthrow the Ministry and the Ministry's influence in Hogwarts. Harry shrugged, before looking at Hermione for help. Hermione sighed, taking pity on him and set own her glass.

"I think we will just have to wait and see." Hermione could feel Harry's glare as she began to eat again. She knew he was upset but fighting against the Ministry head on was never going to work. She hoped he, or more accurately, they didn't have to learn that the hard way. Having Umbridge at Hogwarts was going to make it so much harder to see all of her friends, which worried her. Looking up from her table she made eye contact with Draco, who looked as worried as she did. By the look on his face it didn't look like he knew any more than she did, which worried her even more. She didn't know how she was going to manage it, but she knew that she needed to see him as soon as possible, if only for a few minutes.

-000000-

Hermione wanted to say that Harry was handling the term well. Or, she wanted to say that she was handling Harry handling the term badly, but that would be a downright lie. He was antsy, angry, and not adjusting well after Cedric's death. Hermione was glad that he had Sirius, but he couldn't put his mental health into the hands of someone who wasn't mentally stable themselves. She didn't know how to help him, but she desperately needed to, as it didn't look like he was going to get any help from anyone else. Hermione thought that maybe a project of sorts would help him feel more like himself, if he had something where he felt that he was making a difference. She didn't know how she planned to approach him without him becoming defensive. As she spotted Ginny walking into the Common Room, she smirked and she jogged over to catch up with her.

"Hey," Hermione said, "I have an idea on how to cheer up Harry." Ginny stopped and turned to Hermione, suspicious. Ginny had had the worst day and was not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone Hermione. She had been suspicious of Hermione and Harry's relationship for almost a year now, and Ginny had no idea how to approach her about it. She wanted to ask but knew that she would be devastated if Hermione said that she was with Harry. While she didn't want to talk to her, she wanted to help Harry in any way she could as she had been worried as well. Sighing, she asked,

"What are you thinking?" Hermione smirked slightly, causing Ginny to become even more intrigued. Hermione and Ginny began walking upstairs to the dormitories, realizing that they needed some privacy, as not many people were a big Harry fan at the moment.

"You know how Umbridge is not teaching us anything that will actually help us in the real world?" While she wasn't expecting Hermione to criticize a teacher, Ginny completely agreed with her. Nodding, she asked,

"So, what does this have to do with Harry?" Hermione motioned for Ginny to sit down on the bed.

"We need a teacher." After a moment of confusion, Ginny's eyes widened as she understood the magnitude of Hermione's words. Ginny was shocked, but after she thought about it, she could see why Hermione thought that it would be a good idea.

"We would have to meet at least twice a week to make it work, right?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, glad that she was on board. "And you and I could design the lesson plans and Harry could teach them?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hermione said, smiling. Ginny smiled back. While she wasn't sure about Hermione, she knew that Hermione cared a lot about Harry and would look out for him.

"Where?" Hermione smirked again. Ginny shivered slightly at the mischievous look on Hermione's face; she had seen that look somewhere before, but Ginny had no idea where. It gave her an odd feeling, one that made her want to reevaluate Hermione. Luckily for Hermione, Ginny was easily distracted by Hermione's plan.

"I was reading in the Library where I stumbled upon this room…"

-000000-

 **(Author's Note: This is where the story turns M. I will tell you when the story goes back to the original rating.)**

"Hey." Draco said from his spot on the couch in the Room of Requirement. They were relieved when they found the Room, glad to have a place where they could spend time together. It was getting harder and harder to meet in the Room, with both the DA practicing and Umbridge lurking around. It was almost impossible for all of her friends to be together, so they had to be extra careful. Umbridge hadn't given up catching the DA in the act, which put Hermione on edge even more than usual.

"Hey." Hermione practically melted into the couch, not wanting to ever leave. She felt safe with Draco, that even though there was a homicidal maniac out there that wanted to kill her, that she could relax. Draco pulled her into his side, his warmth causing a small sigh to escape her. She shifted slightly, leaning into his chest. She didn't want to face the rest of the world; she wanted to be able to focus on her relationship, her studies, not an unavoidable war that could kill everyone she cared about.

"How was your day?" Hermione snorted, shaking her head. It had been another long, terrible day and she was nowhere near in the mood to talk about it. Draco frowned, wishing that he could do something, anything. They were both too stressed for it only the first term of fifth year.

"How was your day?" Draco shrugged, tracing circles on Hermione's arm. She shivered, his touch almost burning her. Draco smirked slightly at her reaction but didn't comment.

"Better than your day, I'd imagine." They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Hermione could feel how tense he was, but she had no idea how to help him; she was just as wound up as he was. She had a bad feeling that the only time they could relax would be when the Dark Lord was gone.

She leaned up, intending to give him a soft peck, but she as she kissed him, she felt a heat spread across her body, a heat that was just getting started. Leaning into her, Draco pulled Hermione up onto his lap. She squeaked slightly, causing Draco to laugh.

Her legs fell on either side of his lap and when Draco laid a hand on the small of her back, she melted into his arms. Draco's hands were braced on the back of her thighs, causing Hermione to shift into him. Their kisses got more and more intense, until Draco's skin nearly radiated warmth under her touch. Getting impatient, Hermione tugged on the bottom of Draco's shirt, which he then nearly ripped off. As soon as his shirt was gone, he pulled her even tighter against him. His chest was hard, and she couldn't resist running her hands up his chest, before they rested in his hair. She felt him through his trousers, and she grinned, glad that she could have such an effect on him. She slid her hips forward and tightened her grip on his hair when she heard his appreciative moan. He pulled her hips impossibly close to his, and kissed up her neck, causing her to gasp and arch into him.

Her shirt was gone before she knew he was unbuttoning it. Draco's breath on her chest caused goosebumps to ripple across her skin, and his lips caused a small whimper to escape.

"You are so beautiful." He said, kissing the base of her neck.

Hermione, breathing hard, leaned down and bit his neck, soothing it with her tongue. Draco breathed out, slowly, his abdomen shaking. In a sudden move, he had her underneath him, laying down the length of the couch that was slowly becoming a bed.

They were spiraling, but Hermione didn't care. She would gladly drown in the pleasure that he brings her and not give a second thought. She loved him, and she knew he loved her. He brought a fog over the sadness of the war and gave her clarity in every other aspect of her life. He was joy and she would gladly allow that joy to engulf her.

"Please," Hermione breathed, not sure was she was asking for. Draco slowed and asked,

"Are you sure about this? We can stop now." Hermione shook her head, causing a smirk to creep onto Draco's face. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop.

"I'm okay. Are you?" Draco's nod was nearly frantic. She felt a bubble of feminine pride that she could make this beautiful, incredible man lose his mind. Understanding that there was no going back, Hermione steeled herself, knowing that it was not going to feel the best the first time. She knew she wanted this.

Leaning up, Hermione kissed him, melting into the familiar taste of him. He was hesitant at first, mindful that he didn't want to hurt or pressure her in anyway, but eventually gave into her vigor. Feeling the same heat she felt in her lower belly earlier, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Draco's hand to move to the back of her bra. She shivered when he unclasped it, the cool air hitting her breasts.

Gasping, Hermione arched into Draco as he worshiped her chest. She squired underneath of him at his touch, causing him to let out a small groan. Knowing that his control was slipping he asked,

"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded, her nerves had long been replaced with a need for his touch. With her permission, Draco unzipped and pulled down her skirt. After, he removed his trousers as quickly as he could. Before he removed her knickers, he took a moment to look at her. He couldn't believe that she was his; that Hermione loved him as much as he loved her. In all honesty, it baffled him, but he could not be more grateful.

"I love you." He whispered. Hermione smiled, reaching her hand out to squeeze his.

"I love you too." Draco lowered himself down to her, and kissed down her neck, her chest, stomach, before she was nearly gasping with need. Slipping a hand under her knickers, he smiled, knowing she would not need much prepping before she was ready. Only a minute or two pasted and Hermione was squirming and gasping. When he finally stopped, she frowned, causing him to chuckle and place a chaste kiss on her lips. Her laying there with her hair all over the place, flushed and ready for him, had to be the most erotic picture he had ever seen. He knew the image would be engraved in his brain for as long as he lived.

He was careful, knowing that it would hurt her, no matter what she said. Her eyes teared up, but when her sounds turned from whimpers to moans, he felt more complete than he had ever felt in his entire life.

 **(Author's note: M rated content is over.)**

After, as he was lying there, he says,

"You're it for me." Turning to look at her, he eyes her and asks, "You know that right?" Her eyes glassy, Hermione nodded. She had always known he loved but hearing him say it meant the world. She wanted to grow old with him, raise his children. She would do anything to see that future.

"You are too." Draco's smile softened; he loved her so much. He hoped his death wouldn't destroy her. It was selfish of him to ask when he knew that he didn't have much time left, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. After asking her father for permission at the end of the summer while Hermione had been at the Weasleys. Taking a deep breath, he asked,

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" Hermione smiled, looking at the man who had changed her life.

"Putting up with you, I believe. What did you think I was planning on doing?" Her response surprised a laugh out of him.

"I was thinking the same, just the other way around." Hermione punched his arm, laughing. After they stopped laughing, Draco rolled over, grabbed his trousers, and pulled out a box. While knowing it was coming, Hermione's breath hitched. The ring was beautiful: It was an oval dark blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered, "It's beautiful and I—" She choked up. He smiled, reaching over to grab her out-stretched hand, putting the ring on her hand.

"It was my grandmother's." Hermione's head shot up.

"You mean, Narcissa…?" Draco smiled at her reaction, glad that she seemed to love his family as much as they adored her. He nodded. After a moment, she said wistfully,

"I wish I could show everyone." Her voice sounded said; Draco wished they lived in a different world where they were allowed to be together.

"I know a strong disillusionment charm." She glanced at him, grateful. She didn't want to ever take it off; she knew their time would be rough, but she was happy she could spend it with him.

"Now, tell me about your visit to my father." Draco laughed, hitting her with a pillow. Squealing, Hermione ran to the other side of the bed.

"Well…"

-000000-

After the battle at the Ministry, all of Hermione's Slytherin friends met with her in the Room of Requirement. They were all shocked at what had happened, especially when they heard about Sirius's death.

"How could she kill blood?" Blaise murmured, shaking his head. "It just isn't something that's done."

"I don't know, but she is going to pay. You can't get away with killing family, especially if you are family." Draco said, pulling Hermione into his chest. He was glad his father had been there to keep an eye out on her but was still shaken at the fact that the war was already starting to have causalities. Pansy nodded, absentmindedly. She knew her father had been there and had probably tried to kill her best friend. As if she could hear her friend's thoughts, Hermione pulled out from under Draco's arm to grab Pansy's hand.

"It's okay." Hermione mouthed, bringing tears to Pansy's eyes. She was so grateful to have a friend that understood how hard it was for her to deal with her father's role in the war. While she didn't agree with anything her father supported and did, he was still her father and she didn't wish him dead. Pansy was especially glad that no one asked her to fight against her father.

"Thank you." Pansy responded, squeezing Hermione's hand. Blaise pulled Pansy into a hug as she began to cry. Everyone frowned, knowing how hard the next few years were going to be.

"Do any of you know about any loses on the other side?" Hermione questioned softly. They all looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"But you did some damage, that's for sure." Crabbe said from the end of the couch. Hermione managed a small grin, but it only lasted for a moment. She thought she had been ready; she had been preparing for years, but when the battle came, she was terrified. Hermione just wanted it all to end; all she wanted was to be able to live in peace, but she knew she, and all of her friends, would have to fight for that wish. After a few moments of silence, Pansy spoke up.

"Does anyone want hot cocoa?" Pansy's question brought a smile to everyone's faces as they nodded. As Pansy called for a house elf from the kitchens, Draco leaned over and whispered,

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Hermione shook her head before snuggling back into him. She knew that she would eventually want to talk about the battle, but tonight was not that night. She just wanted to be able to spend time with her friends that she hadn't been able to see for ages.

"I think I just need to sit here for a while." While he was worried, he understood where she was coming from. He was the same after coming across the Dark Lord in his own home. He was a nightmare, there was no other way to describe him. He tortured his own father in front of him because his mother had forgotten to tell the house elves his favorite breakfast. Draco shivered, thinking of what the Dark Lord would do if he ever found out that his father had been betraying him for years.

Before he had a chance to respond there was a 'pop' and a tray of hot cocoa appeared. As they drank their cocoa, the friends took their time catching up with one another, glad to be in each other's company again.

"Merlin, Umbridge was a bitch." Blaise said suddenly causing a few people to snort in their cocoa.

"Understatement of the year." Hermione agreed.

"Do you think she liked pulling wings off of flies in her free time? Like what was wrong with this woman?" Blaise demanded, laughing. Hermione was glad that they were all able to laugh after such a terrible night.

"Or kick puppies?" Vincent asked, joining in on the fun. Pansy snorted.

"She liked kicking first years, that's for sure." Hermione giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. They were all glad to be rid of her.

As the night got later, one by one, they started to leave.

"I think I am going to turn in." Draco said, yawning. "Would you like me to walk you back?" Hermione shook her head, I think I am going to have one more cup of cocoa and then I'll head back. Draco hesitated, before nodding and kissing her head. He waved at Pansy, Blaise and Hermione as he left, shutting the door behind him.

"The ring suits you." Pansy said, leaning back into her seat. Blaise's eyes widened as he looked at her finger.

"I can't see it!" Blaise said, looking confused. Hermione, who was equally as confused as Blaise, asked,

"How can you see it?" Pansy smirked, glad she was able to catch her friend off guard.

"I know a good disillusionment when I see one, "Pansy said, taking a sip of cocoa. "And besides, it's easier to spot something when you are looking for it." She added, looking at Hermione's ring for emphasis. When she saw that Blaise still looked confused, Hermione rolled her eyes and canceled the charm. His eyes got uncharacteristically big and he reached out to hold her hand to get a better look at it. He whistled appreciatively.

"That's a nice rock." Hermione blushed as Pansy snorted.

"It was his grandmother's." Both of their heads shot up to her. Confused, Hermione asked,

"What?" Blaise and Pansy shook their heads at her ignorance. Of course, Draco didn't tell her how important the ring was.

"The ring," Blaise started carefully, "The ring signifies that you are now a part of the Malfoy's protection. That you are a priority in the eyes of every Malfoy of good standing in the family." Hermione's blood drained from her face as she understood the significance of what Blaise was saying. But she asked, just in case.

"So what you are saying is that if someone were to find out that I had this ring, that everyone would know that the Malfoys think that I am a person to be protected." She hesitated, before asking, "What would happen if that got out?" Pansy and Blaise exchanged a look. Hermione, getting anxious, repeated, "What would happen?" Pansy opened her mouth, but closed it, looking at Blaise. "GUYS! Answer me. What would happen?"

"They would all die." Blaise finally responded. "The Dark Lord would torture them until they pleaded for death and then he would kill them." While she already had known the answer, hearing it made her go white. Pansy winced at her reaction, and she looked over at Blaise, worried that their friend couldn't handle it. After a moment, Hermione steeled herself, impressing Pansy and Blaise.

"Then no one will ever find out." Hermione said, determined. Blaise and Pansy nodded.

"No one will find out." Blaise said in agreement.

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and review! See you guys next week.**

 **-Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for sticking with my story. I am so sorry for taking an extra week to update; I have been really sick the last few weeks and am finally on the mend. I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

-000000-

Chapter 9

 _*Present Day*_

"You want me to go where with who?" Pansy screeched, looking at Hermione in disbelief. Blaise and Theo both snorted at Pansy's reaction, never mind the fact that they felt the exact same way. Blaise couldn't fathom why Mrs. Weasley would ever want them in her home, especially with their past, but he could tell it would mean a lot to Hermione if they all went. He sighed, realizing he would have to say something.

"It won't be that bad." Blaise said, trying to act like he believed what he was saying. At the look on Theo and Pansy's face he said, "Come on, it could be fun." Even Hermione laughed at that. Rolling his eyes, Blaise admitted to himself that there was almost no way that the dinner would go well, but he knew he would go if it meant that Hermione would be happy.

"Please, guys?" Hermione said from her spot in the kitchen, "It would mean a lot to be if you went." Theo sighed as Pansy's anger softened, realizing that it was a lost cause and they would all be in attendance.

"Oh, fine." Pansy said with a small smile, indicating that she was not as mad as she was making herself out to be. At this point, it was more of a habit to be upset, rather than an actual hatred for the family. She could admit, at least to herself, that she enjoyed talking to Ginny and could see a friendship in their future. Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy's less than enthusiastic response, but she was grateful that her friends were willing to come at all. "What time do we have to leave?"

"We have an hour or two." Hermione said, looking at the clock on her wall. She yawned, the day having got to her. As her pregnancy neared its end, she got more and more exhausted. She was beyond ready for the pregnancy to be over; she felt like a house. Exchanging a look with Pansy, Blaise said cautiously,

"Hermione, you have time for a lie down before you have to go…" Theo eyed her warily, knowing that she could explode at any moment. Instead of glaring at him like he thought she would, Hermione nodded, standing up slowly. She wanted to stay and catch up with all of them, but she knew that the dinner was going to take as much energy as she could muster, so she headed off to bed.

After Hermione left to go rest, Blaise turned to Theo and whispered,

"I'm worried about her." Half expecting a sarcastic quip, Blaise was mildly surprised when all Theo said was,

"I am too." Theo's eyebrows scrunched. "I'm worried tonight will just drive a bigger wedge between her and the Weasleys." He frowned. "Or, at least between her and Ron." Blaise nodded, knowing that the chances of this dinner going well was slim; he honestly had no idea why Mrs. Weasley thought it would go well, especially with Hermione being so close to the end of her term.

"We'll be there for her." Pansy said firmly. Blaise and Theo nodded, knowing they would be there for her no matter what, their vow to Draco would be fulfilled even if he wouldn't have made them agree. While they waited for Hermione to wake up, they busied themselves cleaning up the kitchen and tidying up the living room. They were by no means a mess, but Pansy knew that any mess would just add to Hermione's growing mound of stress. Pansy, while she was charming the dishes to wash themselves, asked,

"What time did we need to head over again?" Theo frowned at the reminder of their night and responded,

"Six, I think." Blaise, from the other room, yelled,

"Six thirty." Pansy nodded, glad that Hermione would be able to sleep for at least another half-an-hour. She knew that Hermione needed all the rest she could get. They continued to work in mostly silence, glad to have the peace before they headed over to the Burrow for dinner.

Finishing a few minutes before six o'clock, they realized Hermione was probably not going to wake up on her own, Pansy sent Blaise to wake her up, only smirking a little bit. Rolling his eyes, Blaise walked back to where Hermione's room was and knocked on the door.

"You can come in." He heard Hermione murmur sleepily. Blaise cracked a smile at the sound of her voice as she was just waking up and opened the door. His smile widened at the sight of Hermione all curled up in her covers, her head barely peeking out. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Hermione groaned at his answer and moved to get out of bed. Realizing that there was no way she would be able to get out of bed by herself, Blaise moved over to help her up, trying not to laugh as he did so. He knew that she had to be miserable, but also so excited to finally meet Theodora. He couldn't wait to meet Theodora; he knew Draco would be beyond excited that his only child was a girl, breaking years of tradition. Blaise was glad he could finally think about Draco without being sad. Pulling Hermione up to her feet, he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Yes, laugh at the pregnant whale." Hermione deadpanned, causing Blaise to laugh even more. Finally, Hermione giggled slightly at the sound of Blaise's laugh.

"You don't look like a whale." Blaise said, after he got control of his laughter. Hermione snorted, knowing it was a blatant lie.

"I love it when you lie to me." Hermione responded, causing him to bark out a surprised laugh. He loved it when she surprised him; she was keeping him on his toes, which he loved. After she was standing completely, he let go, saying,

"Alright, we don't have to leave for another thirty minutes or so, so take your time." Hermione nodded, grateful that he had woken her up. She was glad they had let her lie down— she needed a nap to get through the night. She had no idea how Ron was going to react, and, remembering how bad he reacted a few weeks ago when Blaise came over for dinner, she knew it wouldn't be good. As if he knew what she was thinking, Blaise said, "We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it." While she was grateful that he was giving her a way out, she shook her head. She knew that she wanted her friends and her family to get along, and there was no way that it was going to happen without a lot of work on her part.

"No, I'll be okay, "Hermione said, already moving to get ready. "But, thank you." She smiled warmly at him as he moved to walk out. He nodded, smiling back. Looking back, Hermione had no idea how she would have made it these last few weeks without Blaise. He was always there for her, no matter the reason and she was beyond grateful. She felt off as she got ready, but guessed it was the nerves. Shaking it off, she put on her shoes.

By the time she was finally ready, she could hear Pansy yelling,

"You're really taking your bloody time, aren't you?" Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, before walking out of her room to meet the rest of her friends. Blaise and Theo were sitting on the couch, relaxing without a care in the world, while Pansy was tapping her foot standing by the counter. Checking the time Hermione responded,

"Even if we left in five minutes, we would still be early." Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed, before shrugging. Theo and Blaise laughed a little at Pansy's impatience, even though she would rather be doing anything else. As Blaise and Theo's laughter ceased at Pansy's glare, they all walked over to the floo. Following behind Pansy and Theo, Blaise held onto Hermione, making sure that she made it safely through the floo. Smiling gratefully, Hermione glanced up at him. He was smiling back down at her, causing Hermione to flush and look down. She had no chance to reply, as they were whisked off to the Burrow. They had barely landed by the time she heard,

"Hermione!" Slightly startled, Hermione looked up, but relaxed once she saw it was Harry. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "How are you?" He asked as he pulled out of her embrace.

"I've been good." she responded, glad to see he was looking well. "I feel like the size of house."

"You look like you're going to burst, Mione." Ron said, coming up beside Harry. Hermione laughed, but could still feel the tension from their last conversation. "Do you want to go sit down in the kitchen?" Impressed that he was extending an olive branch, she nodded, and took his arm when he offered it. As they walked, she could see Blaise, Theo and Pansy making awkward conversation with Molly, which made her laugh. Hearing her voice, Blaise glanced up and glared at her when he realized she was laughing at him. She winked, causing him to roll his eyes. "Are you guys close?" Ron asked, as he guided her into a chair. Smiling gratefully, Hermione said,

"We've been close for years but have gotten closer these last few weeks." Hermione was shocked that Ron didn't take the bait and just nodded. He sat down beside her and stole a biscuit while his mother was entertaining her guests in the other room, causing Hermione to laugh at the familiarity. While they had their tough times and fights, they were friends first and foremost.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." Ron said, breaking up the biscuit into little pieces.

"I'm sorry for being so angry." Hermione said, knowing that she had been in the wrong as well. Ron smirked slightly,

"I assume the hormones aren't helping." Ron yelped in surprise as Hermione hit him upside the head. She shook her head slightly before saying,

"I am so sorry for drawing on you the night I told you all about the baby." Ron shook his head sharply.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You thought I was threatening you and your child." He grimaced. "Not my finest moment." Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, when she felt a presence behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry come up behind her.

"If you two don't stop apologizing, we are going to be here all night." Hermione and Ron snorted slightly, causing the other to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron said,

"Do you not want to hang out with us?" Hermione mimicked Ron and pouted slightly, looking at Harry. Harry groaned, and sat down next to them.

"Give me a biscuit." Hermione laughed at Harry's response as Ron handed him a biscuit. Looking at two of her best friends, she felt her heart swell in happiness. She was so glad that they were all able to be friends after the crazy life they had had. Hermione knew that her news had to have shocked them to the core, and she was so grateful they were able to accept her. Feeling a sharp pain in her side, Hermione sucked in a breath. Ron and Harry's attention both whipped towards her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, his eyebrows scrunching as he shot up out of his seat.

"Can we get you anything?" Ron asked, leaning towards her. Hermione waved them off.

"I think Theodora's just hungry and isn't shy about letting me know." Hermione responded, smiling weakly. Ron and Harry nodded, but she could tell that they didn't believe her in the slightest. Harry looked down at the ground, his eyes growing wide when he noticed the water under Hermione's chair.

"Ron, do you mind asking your mum if she is ready for dinner?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. Any other time, Hermione would be annoyed by all of the attention, but she knew that Theodora could be coming any moment and she wasn't ready for her to come, not without Draco and there was so much she needed to get done— "Whoa." Harry said, grabbing onto her arms. "I'm going to need you to calm down." Hermione nodded, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Blaise… can you…?" Hermione breathed out. Harry nodded and yelled,

"Blaise! Pansy, get in here right now!" Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics but was grateful. Blaise and Pansy must have heard the panic in Harry's voice because they came running into the kitchen. Pansy's eyes were wide, and Blaise looked like he was ready to start throwing punches.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Pansy breathed out, laying her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione could hear the rest of the Weasley family making their way into the kitchen causing Hermione's breathing to get heavier. Pansy looked at the door and over at Harry and said, "Potter get them out of here and give us some space." Harry hesitated, looking at Hermione. While he knew that they were all friends, he didn't completely trust them yet. "We know how to handle this."

"It's not the first time this has happened." Blaise said shortly, before adding, "Potter, go!" Finally, Harry nodded, moving to stop the crowd of Weasleys wanted to check on Hermione. Blaise turned his attention to Hermione, wincing at the state she was in. He had no idea what triggered it but knew it couldn't have been good. He knelt down in front of her as Pansy hovered next to her.

"Hermione, love," He started softly, "What happened?" Trying to take a deep breath, Hermione tried to get her sobs under control,

"I, I felt a contraction." Blaise nodded, not surprised with all of the stress going on in her life. "I'm not ready to have this baby without him." She finally choked out, leaning into Pansy.

"How many contractions have you felt today?" Pansy murmured, trying to keep her present.

"A lot. They are becoming closer and closer together." Pansy nodded sharply and looked at Blaise, knowing they needed to take her to St. Mungo's, but not sure how she was going to react. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley was going to push her way into the kitchen at any moment, Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand and asked,

"You know we need to leave, right?" Hermione nodded, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to stop Theodora from coming, no matter how much she may want to.

"Okay." Hermione said. Blaise blew out a breath he didn't even know that he was holding. He didn't know where she was at the moment, or even if she was mentally ready to have the baby, but he was glad she was at least ready to go to the hospital. As he was helping her up, Blaise heard Theo push through the doorway.

"Potter get the hell out of my way!" Theo shouted, pushing Harry to the side and hurrying over by Pansy. "What does she need?" Rolling her eyes and hiding her smile, Pansy responded dryly,

"Perhaps some peace and quiet?" Hearing her response, Hermione snorted slightly at how no matter how dire the situation is, that her friends stay the exact same. She was shocked by how comforting a thought it was. She knew that she needed to gain control of the situation before she completely let go and panicked.

"Theo." Hermione said, which caused everyone's attention to snap to her. "Go to St. Mungo's and get me a room and make sure Narcissa and Lucius are on their way." Looking over at Pansy, who looked beyond relieved that she was taking control of the situation, she said, "You need to stay with the Weasleys and then come over to the hospital." Before Pansy could protest, Hermione added, "I'm going to need you and Ginny there with me." Pansy paled but nodded. "Blaise." She paused, wincing as a contraction hit. "I need you to get me there in one piece, do you understand? Keep me sane." Blaise nodded, relieved that she realized how close to a mental break she really was.

"Let's get this done." Theo said, clapping his hands slightly, before walking to the floo and flooing to the hospital Pansy and Blaise nodded, looking at one another. They were so glad they were there for her.

"How's it going in there?" Harry yelled. They looked over at Harry, who was standing in front of a mob of Weasleys, who looked ready to barrel him down at any moment to get to Hermione. Pansy smiled slightly at the sight, glad that Hermione had so many people still looking out for her.

"Blaise is taking her to the hospital and we're going to meet them there." Pansy held up her hand at their protests and continued, "Ginny and I are going with her." Pansy made eye contact with Ginny and was impressed with the steel in her eyes. She was glad that Ginny understood what she was really asking, that they were going to be the ones to make sure that Hermione kept her mind the entire time.

"We'll see you there!" Blaise said, as he carried Hermione to the floo. After they left, Pansy turned to the extremely worried Mrs. Weasley and said,

"She is going to have a panic attack." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but, to everyone's surprise, Ron spoke up,

"I was there when he died." Turning to his mother he said, "I still have nightmares about it. If she's going to make it, she's going to need all the strength she can get." Mrs. Weasley nodded, if only due to the shock of her son finally maturing. Pansy nodded as well, causing Ron to flush from the attention, and turned to Harry, who said,

"She has whatever she needs. They won't say no to me." Pansy nodded, glad that he was willing to put himself in the spotlight to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Everyone ready?" They nodded and headed to St. Mungo's. The Burrow, which had moments ago been bustling with family, was silent. In contrast, St. Mungo's was a nut house from the moment they arrived. Pansy looked at Ginny, who was squeezing Harry's hand for support, and tilted her head towards where Theo was sitting.

"Is she doing okay?" Theo nodded and pointed to a room only a few doors down. "Doctors said it will be fast." They nodded, grateful. No one said it, but everyone knew that she wouldn't make it if it took more than a few hours.

"Can we go in?" Theo nodded, before turning to talk to the rest of the family, knowing that Ginny and Pansy were already long gone.

Looking into the room, Ginny and Pansy hesitated before walking in. Blaise was there, holding Hermione's hand and whispering whatever assurances he could. Pansy cursed herself for not realizing that the birth would bring back all of the horrible memories of the war and of Draco's death. She prayed that Hermione would make it. That Theodora would make it.

"Hey, love." Pansy said softly, walking over to stand next to Blaise. Blaise looked up at her, worry all over his face. Blaise pulled away slightly, but Hermione just held on tighter causing Blaise to sigh and sit back down.

"I don't think I can do this. Where is he?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly hysterical. The midwife made a sympathetic noise before saying to Blaise,

"We have about an hour." Hermione shook her head, saying,

"Not without Draco." Tears streaming down her face, Hermione looked defeated, sparking protective anger in Pansy. Moving to her other side, Pansy grabbed her hand and made Hermione look at her.

"Get it together." Ginny made to protest, until she saw the look on Blaise's face. "You need to get it together." Hermione nodded, feeling the edges of her panic start to disperse. Finally, the terror from when Draco died was starting to disappear and she was finally starting to understand what was going on. "You have to keep it together right now, for Theodora's sake." She paused, hesitating. "For Draco, too." Hermione nodded, knowing that Pansy knew what she needed to hear, and took a deep breath. She tightened her hold on Blaise's hand and was ready.

"Are you ready?" The midwife asked, after a long, long forty-five minutes. Hermione wasn't able to be put on any pain potions due to the torture she endured under Bellatrix's wand. The nurse, and therefore everyone else in the room, was on edge, not knowing what other complications could come from the physical torment and torture that Hermione had endured. Blaise knew there was a healer from the mental wing outside, just in case, but he knew that she could pull through. There was just no other option, but for her to pull through. Hermione nodded, and the midwife motioned for Blaise to leave. He hesitated but nodded once he saw Hermione's determined face. He kissed her forehead and murmured something that brought a great smile to her face and walked out.

"Keep it together, Malfoy. We're here for you." Pansy said as Hermione grit her teeth, the panic swimming on the sidelines of her vision. She wasn't ready; she would never be ready. But Theodora didn't know that, so Hermione became strong for her family, her blood.

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy." The midwife said with growing respect for the veteran in front of her. She had never seen one take such pride, such joy, such strength from her name. "You can do this." Hermione had begun to cry and say,

"I can't do this alone." At her words, her plea, Ginny simply let go of her hand, and climbed in behind her, hugging Hermione to her.

"You are never alone, Hermione Malfoy." Ginny said, pulling her best friend closer. Ginny knew that there was only so much she could do for her, but Ginny knew she would go down swinging for her.

"Push." Pansy squeezed Hermione's hand as she screamed. "Last one, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione nodded, breathing in, and said,

"Just one more?" The midwife nodded. Pulling Theodora into the world, the midwife was moved almost to tears. As she spent more time with the people in the room with her, she had begun to understand that the woman in front of her was no like the one in the news. Sure, she was a brave heroine and the brightest witch of the ages, but she was a grieving widow that dealt with more pain than she could handle that was bringing a child into the world. "Here's your baby girl." Hermione sobs turned into tears of joy, as the midwife brought Theodora over after cleaning her off.

Ginny climbed out from behind Hermione and stood next to Pansy, who was beaming at the sight in front of her. Hermione brushed aside the blanket and looked into her child's eyes, her husband's eyes, and felt pure joy and adoration.

"Hi, Theodora Louise Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." Hermione whispered, her heart full. She was sad that Draco was not there physically to meet his daughter, but she knew he was there. It was the first time she had felt connected to him since he had died, and she knew she was ready to face the rest of the world with her daughter by her side.

-00000-

"Are you crying?" Blaise asked Theo, hitting him in the side with his elbow. Theo glared at him, wiping his tears away.

"Of course, I am." He grumbled. "That's my love child right there." Theo laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at him, dodging it. Pansy grinned at the sight, glad that all was well.

-00000-

 **Author's note: Wow guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter and cannot wait to keep writing this story. This story is almost half-way done! Keep reading and reviewing- I love hearing from you. See you next week!**

 **-Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I have spring break next week, so I will not be publishing next week, but stay tuned for the week after! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

 _*Hermione's fourth year*_

"Harry Potter!"

Hermione was really getting tired of things not going her way. She was ready for a year off; a year where she could focus on her friends and Draco. But no, she got to worry about Harry being entered into a competition that was meant to kill him and two other schools that were probably crawling with spies. She also was a little suspicious of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mad-Eye Moody. He seemed out of place and on edge. One glance at Pansy, who seemed curious and unsure of the new addition to the staff, and knew they were on the same page. Realizing that Harry was not moving and that everyone was staring at them, Hermione pulls Harry out of his seat saying,

"Harry, you need to go." Hermione felt a pang of pity at the terror on Harry's face, knowing that he wanted nothing to do with the Tournament.

"Hermione, I—" Hermione shook her head.

"Go." Harry nodded, and with a glance towards a furious looking Ron, he took a deep breath and walked to where the other champions were. Once Harry was out of sight, Hermione caught Blaise's eye. Slowly shaking his head while looking at the men from Durmstrang, Hermione knew that her friends in Slytherin were worried about the new additions. She didn't dare look at Draco; she knew he would be furious at the danger she was being put in by being associated with Harry. Her attention was diverted by Ron almost growling,

"It's always about him, isn't it?" Hermione turned to him, and whispered,

"Are you his friend or not?" He shook his head at her question, not wanting to answer her. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over at the international students, not even sure what she was looking for. She wasn't shocked that there was a gaggle of girls around Krum, and even less surprised that the Durmstrang students were sitting with the Slytherins. From the looks of things, Draco and Blaise were talking with Dark allies and confirming alliances. Hermione tensed up when she saw Krum give Draco an odd look, like he knew what Draco and Blaise were doing. Before she had time to react, Ron nudged her in the side and asked,

"What are you looking at?" Knowing that Ron was already in a terrible mood, she answered as sarcastically as she could manage,

"Malfoy trying to recruit some of the Durmstrang to the Dark side, what else?" Ron's eyes widened and hurriedly asked,

"Do you really think so?" Hermione rolled her eyes and answered,

"No, of course not." Ron frowned at her answer. "I think he's trying to impress Krum." Getting increasingly suspicious, Ron asked,

"Why would he do that?" Hermione looked at Ron with a you-cannot-be-that-daft expression on her face. "What?"

"Krum is an international Quidditch player, right?" She asked slowly. He nodded, not understanding where her line of thought was going.

"Yeah, so?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you had access to a professional in your field, wouldn't you want to get their advice and help?"

"Oh." Hermione smiled, despite her irritation at how Ron deflated when he realized that Draco just wanted tips on his Wronski Feint, rather than planning to attack the entire Wizarding World with his evil followers.

"Oh." Hermione repeated, not being able to help the giggle that escaped. Ron scowled at her, before hitting her lightly in the arm, before also breaking out into a laugh. After they got control of their laughs, Hermione looked at Ron, completely serious, and asked,

"Do you really think that Harry entered this Tournament?" Ron tensed up immediately, his face reddening every second.

"Why wouldn't he have?" Ron spat out. "He can get even more fame and glory." Hermione bristled slightly at the accusation.

"You mean the fame he got from his parents being murdered?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "That fame?" Ron paled, looking down at his hands, but didn't give up.

"What about the money?" Realizing she was about to explode, Hermione tried a different approach.

"I know you are sensitive about money." She held up a hand to stop his protests. "But the money Harry has is money earned in the loss of his family. Do not penalize him for being rich, if that is the cost. I know you're angry, but you need to be there for him, or you'll regret it." Ron opened up his mouth to argue, but realized Hermione had a point.

"Fine." He huffed out, not knowing what else to say. Hermione deflated, relieved that Ron was seeing sense. After a moment, Ron turned back to Hermione and asked, "Should we go find him?" Hermione nodded, grinning.

"Let's go see how he's doing."

-00000-

As she laid on the couch in the Room of Requirement, Pansy turned to Hermione and asked,

"Who are you going with to the Ball?" Hermione groaned and hid her face in Draco's chest at the reminder. Draco and Blaise chuckled at her reaction, Draco tickling her sides to make her laugh.

"Will you behave?" Hermione demanded, blowing away the hair that fell in front of her eyes, glaring up at a smiling Draco. He bopped her on the nose and said,

"No. Will you?" With a cheeky wink, Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pecked him on the cheek, before turning to an amused Pansy.

"I was thinking Ron or Harry, but things are still pretty tense." Under her breath, she muttered, "And honestly, I don't think they have any idea I am a girl anyways, so." Hermione shrugged, snuggling into Draco's arms. Looking up at Draco she asked, "Any ideas?"

"Krum or one of our friends from Durmstrang." Blaise looked up from his book and frowned.

"You're serious?" Draco nodded.

"We all have some things in common." Pansy whipped around to look at Draco. Hermione sat up and looked at the look on his face, realizing just how serious he was being.

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"We had a conversation."

"His Headmaster?" Draco smirked.

"An old friend of my father." Pansy's eyes rose.

"I can't say I'm shocked, but that doesn't answer my question."

"The Krums are friends of the Malfoy's." Before Blaise could ask the obvious question, he continued, "Much like the Grangers, they are new friends, but I believe that we have a lot in common."

"Please elaborate." Confusing Blaise, Draco just looked down at Hermione fondly, before glancing back up to answer.

"We both fell in love with a muggleborn." Hermione's jaw dropped, shocked that Viktor Krum could have fallen in love with a muggleborn and been able to keep it out of the papers.

"Is she here?" Draco nodded.

"She's French." Draco paused and continued, "She's a friend of Fleurs'." Hermione's jaw dropped even lower.

"You've been busy." Blaise said slowly, closing his book as he sat up. Draco smirked, and went back to twisting Hermione's hair after she laid back down.

"I've been social, yes."

"Social? Really?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes. Hermione laughed, causing Draco to flick her nose. They all laughed for a moment, before the mood turned back to the somber that it was. Draco winked at Hermione before looking up at Pansy, his smile fading.

"We are building an army."

"Isn't that Dumbledore's job?" Hermione asked softly, twisting her fingers into Draco's. Draco squeezed her hand, bringing a smile to her face.

"He and I have a different agenda." Draco said, glancing up at Blaise.

"Will they fight?" Blaise asked. Draco didn't even pretend to not understand what he was asking.

"They said they would come running the moment I called." Pansy's eyebrows rose at the power of Draco's declaration, surprised that the Malfoy reach was so vast.

Blaise simply nodded, but internally was as in awe as he was the first day he had found out about Draco's true plans. Hermione nodded as well but didn't truly understand what Draco wanted to happen at the end of the war, but allowed it to slid by as she snuggled in closer to him, allowing his warmth to soothe her into a soft slumber.

-00000-

As she sat in the library doing her best to find any research on underwater creatures, Hermione heard a voice say,

"Her-mi-o-neeny?" She whirled around, breathing out a sigh of relief. She had been on edge since the night in the Room of Requirement. She hadn't dared seen her friends since; she knew that Mad-Eye was lurking around ever corner. And besides, something told her she never wanted to end up in a room alone with him.

"Viktor, hello." Viktor Krum's features were softer in person, kinder. In another time, Hermione could see herself being rather fond of him.

"May I join you for a moment?" Viktor asked, shuffling his feet slightly. Hermione didn't know the power she held in that moment, didn't know that her boyfriend was going to the ends of the earth to recruit her bodyguards, her soldiers. Hermione nodded.

"Of course." Viktor sat down, and they looked at one another for a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Is it safe?" Looking confused for a moment, Hermione tilted her head. "To talk. Is it safe to speak freely?" Viktor clarified.

"Yes." Hermione had charmed her little corner at the beginning of the year, knowing that she would need a quiet place to work without interruption. Hermione had no idea what Viktor wanted to discuss; she thought he would just ask her to the Yule Ball and they would be on their way, but he looked nervous, more nervous than he should be.

"Louise and I met when I was on holiday in Paris." His smile softened as he spoke, meeting Hermione's eyes. A subconscious smile creeped on her face as he continued. "Ve were young, happy. But, my friends and the Headmaster…" He sighed slightly before saying, "The Headmaster doesn't approve, but I don't care, I never have." Hermione nodded, hoping he would continue. "My friends have always been a… a darker influence on my life." He grinned slightly, looking at his hands. "But Louise has always been the light that guided me to Hogwarts."

"You talked to Draco?" Viktor nodded.

"He is lucky that his friends are so supportive." Hermione smiled and nodded. She was reminded time and time again how lucky they were that Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were always there for them. "I am glad to be considered a friend." Hermione's smile widened.

"We are lucky to call you a friend, Viktor."

"Vould you be so kind as to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" Hermione laughed and nodded. Her laugh caused a smile to break out on Viktor's face.

"Every vonce in a vhile, you remind me of my Louise." He said softly. Hermione's smile was soft, her heart warm.

"You are too kind. I would love to meet her."

"After the var, you'll come and visit, da?" Hermione nodded. Her eyes twinkling at the thought of the joy that the future held for them, Hermione responded,

"Me and Draco would love to see you after the war is over." She paused, her smile fading. "At that point, though, we may me fighting side by side."

-00000-

Hermione spotted Draco the moment she walked in. He looked fantastic, and she had to cover her grin when she realized that he matched her dress. He was decked out in baby blue accents on silver dress robes, matching her dress perfectly. As she walked to the dance floor with Viktor, she followed his eyes to where Louise was standing. In a black strapless gown, she was stunning. Louise met her eyes and winked before looking over at Viktor. Her teasing grin turned into a soft smile, full of love. Moving her gaze to her date, Hermione smiled at the dazed look on his face, glad that he seemed to hold the same amount of love for Louise as she had for him.

Realizing who was escorting her, Hermione had to bite her tongue from bursting into laughter. Hermione turned to Viktor, with a disbelieving look on her face, and was greeted with a smirk.

"We decided to keep things close." Hermione snorted, causing Viktor's smirk to widen.

"How close?"

"You'll see."

Throughout dinner, Hermione grew more and more suspicious, but Viktor wouldn't let up on what was going to happen. She had all but given up on finding out what Viktor was so smug about when she heard someone stop next to her. She turned around to see a smug Blaise and a bashful Louise. Ignoring Louise, Harry narrowed his eyes at Blaise, who smirk had widened.

"Who let the snake in?" Harry ground out, angry that Blaise wanted to sit with the champions. Fleur responded before Viktor could,

"Louise is a great friend from home." Looking down at him, she continued haughtily, "Is there a problem?" Harry flushed and shook his head to Blaise's great amusement. It was a terrible inconvenience, of course, but both seats by Fleur were taken, so Louise had no choice but to sit by Viktor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Louise said with a faux shy smile. "I'm Louise, a childhood friend of Fleur." Hermione saw her eyes twinkle with mirth as she turned to Viktor. Fleur had looked back to her date, already trying not to laugh. As her date was in a daze, Hermione knew it was only Harry's reaction that they had to worry about, as Harry's date had long left him to find someone willing to dance with her.

"Viktor, oui?" Viktor glowered slightly. Hermione hit him, in false reprimand, already taking a liking to the girl. While she had heard a lot about this witch's spunk, she was loving seeing it up close.

"Be nice to the poor girl." Louise pouted slightly, winking at Hermione. Turning back to Viktor, she put an innocent face on.

"How long have you two been together?" Louise asked, causing Fleur to choke on her wine. Hermione hid her smirk behind her napkin. She was glad Viktor had such great taste in women.

"We've been going steady for about nine months now." Hermione said casually, when it was clear that Viktor was having too much trouble not bursting into laughter. Louise took a sip of her wine, her eyes laughing.

"Bit awkward as you've only known one another for five, yes?" Hermione grinned wickedly, before responding,

"Made the hello much more exciting, as you could probably guess." Louise laughed in delight and clinked glasses with Hermione.

"He seems like the type to enjoy a thorough greeting." Louise murmured, causing Viktor to redden. Hermione laughed, her head tilted back.

"I'll be sure to owl you after the goodbyes." Louise let out a laugh, causing Hermione to fall into giggles with her. Shaking her head at her friends, Fleur turned to Viktor, shaking her head, muttered in French,

"You are in so much trouble." He nodded in clear joy, causing Fleur to giggle.

"What is going on?" Harry asked exasperated, confused at the banter going on around him, causing the entire table to burst into laughter. The laughter caused Harry's brow to furrow even more, making Fleur roll her eyes.

"Louise and I are just good friends from the library." Hermione gasped out, trying to gain control of her laughter. Harry nodded as if that explained everything, causing Viktor to choke on his wine.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Viktor asked, knowing that they all needed to have a break before Harry grew truly suspicious. Hermione nodded, realizing the same. Hermione set her napkin on her chair, before turning to Louise and Fleur and saying,

"It was lovely to meet you." They smiled warmly back at her.

"Stay in touch." Louise said, reaching out her hand. Hermione grasped it and squeezed lightly. She could tell they would be great friends.

-00000-

Hermione risked a glance at Draco, looking him directly in the eyes. 'Run' he mouthed. She didn't argue; Mad-Eye Moody was with Harry and Hermione knew that she would be no help.

Hermione glanced around the Pitch for Fleur or Viktor, the tears blurring her eyes as she glanced over Cedric's body.

Realizing there was no one coming for her, Hermione began to walk towards the castle as fast as she could without running, and nearly ran over Louise.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione mumbled through her tears. Louise could tell Hermione was in some type of shock and moved to help her stand upright.

"Let's go inside, yeah?" Hermione nodded and followed her inside, trying to block out all of the yelling and crying she heard from below. "He is back?" Louise asked as she walked towards the kitchens with Hermione. She didn't even pretend not to know what Louise was talking about.

"Yes."

"That really sucks." Her response surprised a laugh out of Hermione, causing Louise to smile.

"Can Gertie get you anything?" A voice asked from below, causing both witches to look down. A house elf was standing by the table they were sitting at, wringing her hands nervously. Hermione managed a grin, despite her shock.

"Hot cocoa would be lovely, thank you." Louise said, smiling. "And some cookies, if you have any made already?" Gertie nodded and popped off. As they waited, Louise turned to Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione sucked in a breath and sat up straight in her chair.

"The Dark Lord has returned." She paused, trying to keep herself from crying. "Hopefully he will be too busy the first year or so to bother with the Malfoys, but it seems to good to be true. He…" Her voice caught on a sob. "He killed a friend of mine in cold blood. And now all of my friends are in danger, and there is nothing I can do to help them." She leaned into Louise's embrace. "What am I going to do?" She pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Be strong for Draco and your friends and do whatever you can." She smiled sadly. "That's all you can do." Hermione nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments before Gertie came back with their cookies and cocoa. 

"Thank you." Hermione murmured, holding the mug close to her.

"Gertie is always here to help!" She exclaimed before popping away. They settled back into the silence glad to be in the company of a good friend. Hermione was glad that she had met Louise, Viktor and Fleur. They seemed like they would be friends for a lifetime.

-00000-

"Stay in touch, yes?" Louise asked, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione nodded, trying not to cry as she was saying goodbye to all of the friends she had made throughout the year.

"Of course." Hermione promised, tightening her hug. Pulling away, Hermione wiped away a tear that had slipped down her face. She saw Fleur slide in next to Louise and waved slightly.

"Don't cry! You'll be seeing way more of us." Fleur smiled and continued. "I got an internship at Gringotts for next year, so I'll be around more." Fleur's smile turned a little more wicked as she nudged Louise. "Tell Hermione where you are planning on moving to after this year." Hermione turned expectantly to Louise, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I plan to move to Bulgaria after graduation." Hermione's smile turned wolfish as she practically jumped on Louise in excitement.

"Oh, I'll visit you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You better!" Louise responded, hitting her in the arm. After a few more minutes of trying to stall, Fleur regretfully looked behind her and said,

"We really need to be going." Louise nodded, and gave Hermione one last hug.

"Stay in touch." Hermione nodded and waved Viktor over to give him a hug as promises to write to Viktor, Fleur and Louise, she tearfully waved them off as they went their separate ways.

"I didn't know you knew so many of the international students." Harry said, coming up behind her. Hermione shrugged, watching her friends get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"It's been an eventful year." Harry nodded, knowing just how true that statement was. As they turned to walk back to the Common Room, Harry asked,

"Were you close?" Hermione waited a moment before answering, watching all of the Hogwarts students walk throughout the halls, practically seeing the friends that just left in everyone passing by. She sighed.

"Yes, we were close." Harry nodded, as if that were the answer he was expecting. They walked back to the Common Room in silence.

-00000-

Looking down at the body in front of her, she finally decided on a middle name for Theodora. She and Draco had been fighting over it for ages, but she knew that Draco would have agreed with her, if his body wasn't in pieces.

She had found her, with her fiancé, lying near where Draco had fallen the night of the battle. It was in that moment that she realized what Draco had been doing all those years. It was never about establishing contacts, it was always about finding soldiers to fight, fight to protect her.

She put the hand that was not silencing her sobs over her belly, where Theodora was.

Thinking of her daughter, her daughter that would need her to be strong, gave her the strength to get up off the dirt. Pansy and Fleur were standing above her, silent tears sliding down their faces at their fallen friends.

She turned around and walked towards the castle with Fleur and Pansy on either side of her. They would be strong for Theodora Louise.

She would be strong for Theodora Louise.

-00000-

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (and that you don't hate me for the last scene!). Please review and tell your friends to check out** _ **What's in a name?**_ **See you in two weeks!**

 **-Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I hope it's warm where ever you guys are, because it is still cold here! Let me know if you enjoyed the last chapter!**

Chapter 11

* _Present day*_

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Theodora was everything she dreamed and more; her presence reminded Hermione of Draco every day, but the reminder was only a pang, rather than the sledgehammer it used to be. She was loving every minute of being a mother, but the exhaustion was getting her down more than she anticipated.

"You two look cozy." Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing above her, smiling down at Theodora. Hermione held back the yawn that was threatening to escape. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just barge I; I thought you heard me."

"I was probably just day-dreaming. But we are quite cozy. Aren't we, Theodora?" Hermione responded, motioning for Ginny to sit down. "Thank you for stopping by." Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of visiting being any type of hardship for her.

"Of course." Ginny said, sipping on her coffee. She looked over Hermione, noting how exhausted and warn down she looked. "Have you been sleeping?"

"A little here and there, but it's okay, I don't mind." Hermione said, looking down at Theodora and tickling her stomach. Ginny grinned at the adorable laugh that bubbled out of Theo. "No, I don't, do I, Theodora?" Ginny shook her head at the sight, glad to see Hermione so happy after the rough few weeks she had had. She knew that it had to be emotional for her without Draco around, but Ginny was happy to see that Hermione was taking everything so well, much better than any of them had anticipated. But Ginny knew that Hermione was still working more than she should and wanted to keep checking in.

"Has Blaise been around?" Ginny asked, looking around Hermione's flat, surprised it was so clean, given how busy Hermione must be with Theodora.

"He's been a big help." Hermione responded. Ginny smirked slightly when Hermione glanced down at the floor, her cheeks flushed.

"And…?" Ginny prompted, knowing that there was more to the story than Hermione was willing to say.

"And I really appreciate the company." Hermione said. Ginny sipped her coffee, her brows raised. She didn't believe it for a second.

"Mhmm." Hermione made a face.

"What?" Hermione asked defensively at Ginny's tone. Ginny shrugged, setting her coffee on the table in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing." Ginny said, looking at Theodora, making faces at her. "It just seems that you guys have been getting pretty close lately and I was wondering if there was anything to spill."

"I'm glad he's been here." Hermione said, trying to convince herself that there was nothing going on. "I'm not sure what I would do without him."

Their conversation was cut short as Hermione's front door was opened, startling both of them.

"I come bearing gifts!" Pansy yelled as she pushed the door open with her foot, her arms filled with coffee and a box of pastries. Being able to smell the blueberry scones that Pansy brought reminded Hermione of how long ago it had been since she had eaten anything.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Hermione breathed out. "I thought I was going to end up eating Ginny's arm."

"I don't think I've ever been so grateful." Ginny said, laughing at the look on Hermione's face. Pansy set the food down on the table and looked at Hermione expectantly. Ginny snorted.

"Pass the baby, Malfoy." Pansy ordered. "Eat your scone." Hermione laughed, before passing Theodora over to Pansy. Theo let out a little giggle, grabbing onto Pansy's fingers.

"Bossy." Hermione said through a mouthful of scone. Pansy, who was bouncing Theodora slightly, completely ignoring Hermione's complaints.

"Did you miss Auntie Pansy?" Pansy cooed, looking down at Theo's face. Pansy couldn't believe how much she looked like Draco. Pansy was glad that there would be such a lovely reminder of her best friend laughing and smiling every day in her life.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, finishing her scone. Hermione sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Better, but still exhausted." Hermione admitted, rubbing her hands over her face. While she had help, it was hard only getting a few hours of sleep before either Theodora or a nightmare woke her. She knew that she needed rest before she ran herself into the ground.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Ginny asked. While she knew that she should go lay down, she shook her head.

"It's barely nine!" Hermione protested.

"And you've been up since three." Ginny responded, pointing to Hermione's room. "Go lay down."

"I can't ask you guys to stay." Hermione knew her protests were weak at best, but she tried one last time.

"Yes, you can. Go lay down." Pansy said, not looking up from Theodora. "And besides, Blaise is coming over at noon with lunch, so if we really need to, we can give Theodora to him. But, I'm pretty happy to play Auntie right now. What about you, Potter?"

"Perfectly content." Ginny nodded, causing Pansy to shoo Hermione into her room. "Go to bed."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, walking to her room. The moment her head hit the pillow, Hermione was out.

-00000-

Hermione slowly woke and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before walking out of her room, squinting at the bright lights that greeted her.

"Ah, she's finally awake." Blaise said from her kitchen, smiling.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, looking around at her flat, frowning when she didn't see anyone.

"A little past one. I just put Theodora down a few minutes ago." Blaise "Can I make you something?"

"Thank you for putting her down." Hermione said gratefully, sitting down at the counter. "A grilled cheese would be great."

"Tomato?" Blaise asked, even though he was already pulling one out to cut up. Hermione smiled.

"You know me." Hermione frowned. "I can't believe I slept so long." Hermione yawned, laying her head down on her arms.

"Oh, please." Blaise "You just had a baby a few weeks ago, you aren't sleeping well, and you are trying to do everything by yourself. Of course, you're exhausted." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but closed it just as fast. She knew that he was right and that she needed to slow down, but she didn't know how to.

"If I could sleep without having nightmares…" Hermione trailed off, but Blaise understood. If she could sleep without nightmares, they wouldn't be having the conversation they were having. Draco would be there, and they would be a family. But even though Draco was gone, Hermione was happy or at least getting there. "I just don't know what to do." Blaise was quiet for a moment before asking,

"What if you had someone stay for a while?" Even though she was totally against the idea, Hermione thought about it for a while, before immediately shooting the idea down. It would be nice to have help, but she had no idea who would be willing to stay with her. Besides, she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with living with anyone.

"The help would be nice, but…" She hesitated, watching Blaise make her grilled cheese. She smiled slightly, realizing that he was just in a sweater and jeans. She wasn't used to seeing him so dressed down, so comfortable in her house. She liked it.

"But?" He prompted, turning off the stove. Hermione sighed.

"But I don't know." Blaise nodded, grabbing a knife to cut her sandwich in half. After setting her plate down in front of her, Blaise washed his hands and came around the counter to sit down next to her.

"It's okay not to know." He glanced over at her, smirking slightly. "But I do admit it pleases the fourteen-year-old in me that you don't know something." Taking a bit out of her sandwich, Hermione hit Blaise in the arm. "Hey!"

"You totally deserved it!" Blaise smiled, glad that he got her to laugh. After a few minutes of silence as Hermione ate, Hermione leaned over and said, "Thank you for all your help these last few weeks." She looked down at her plate. "I have no idea how I would've done it without you." Blaise bumped his shoulder on hers with a soft smile.

"No place I'd rather be." Hermione smiled, realizing that she felt the same way.

-00000-

"How is it possible that you look this tired?" Harry demanded, as he made himself a cup of tea, before coming to sit down next to Hermione.

"Lovely to see you too." Hermione grumbled under her breath, shifting Theodora in her arms once she realized Theo was awake.

"Oh, you know what I meant." Harry responded, rolling his eyes, before turning to look at Theo. "Hello, Theodora." He grinned as he gave Theodora one of his fingers.

"She's happy to see you." Hermione said softly, despite her annoyance with him. She was glad that he had stopped by, even though he irritated her to no end. "And no, please elaborate." Harry sighed, not understanding why she was being so stubborn. She knew that there was no way that Harry was going to stand around as she drove herself into the ground, so she shouldn't be surprised that he was there talking to her.

"I thought you talked to Blaise about this? You aren't sleeping, you are getting up twice a night to check on Theodora and are still trying to do work for the Ministry." Hermione bristled slightly at the thought of Harry and Blaise discussing what was best for her without her input, but settled down just as quickly, knowing that they were just looking out for her.

"I know, I know, but I am almost finished with a project, and honestly, I needed a distraction from—" Hermione cut herself off, not wanting to talk about the horrors that plagued her dreams.

"Are they getting any better?" Harry asked softly, laying his hand on Hermione's arm.

"I thought they would get better. It's been months."

"I still have them" Harry admitted. "They wake up Ginny every once in a while."

think they are starting to wake up Theodora." Hermione admitted, brushing the side of Theodora's face.

"You need to have someone else here, at least for a little while. Or, you need to see a doctor." Harry said firmly. Hermione didn't argue; she knew that there were no other options at this point.

"Who can I ask to stay?" Hermione asked, defeated. "It's hard enough as it is."

"How about Pansy?" Harry suggested, glad that she didn't want to fight. "Okay, that's probably not the best idea." Harry retracted at the look on Hermione's face. Hermione loved Pansy, she did, but she would go crazy if she had to live with her for any extended period of time. "Blaise."

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked, being stubborn.

"Ask him to come stay with you for a while." Harry said, rolling his eyes and he continued to play with Theodora. "Oh, come off it. Think about it. He's already always here, he loves Theodora, and he's all alone in that house and it seems like he needs a break. And yes, you really need to get help." After a few moments of silence, Harry was sure that Hermione was going to freak out, but all she said was,

"Okay, I'll talk to him." Harry nodded, and sagged his shoulders in relief.

"Oh, good." Harry said, getting up and walking to the door. "He's on his way over now, I told him that some of us were stopping by."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled as he left as fast as he could.

"Thanks for the tea!" He yelled as he shut the door behind him. "See you in an hour!"

-00000-

"I'm starting to get the vibe this dinner wasn't your idea." Blaise commented as he moved to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"No, really?" Hermione responded. Blaise laughed at her tone, glad that her spirits were still up. It had been a long few days for him and he was glad that he was finally able to relax a little.

"Potter?" He guessed, knowing it had something to do with the conversation he and Potter had a few days prior. They were both pretty worried about her, but he was surprised that Potter had the balls to say something to her.

"How'd you guess?" Hermione asked, "They'll be here in an hour or so and Theodora is taking a little nap." Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Should I just order a few pizzas?" He asked, looking over to the kitchen with little to no energy. He didn't dare ask if Hermione was up for cooking anything.

"That'd be great, thank you." Hermione smiled gratefully, glad that he seemed as motivated to cook as she did, meaning not at all. Blaise groaned, pushing himself up and walked over to get the phone so that he could call in the order. His nonchalance in ordering caused Hermione to smile. She remembered, back in school, when the thought of a phone was nothing more than an urban legend. They've come a long way. When he finished ordering, he flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"So, if the party doesn't start 'til six, what am I doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

"Can you move in for a while?" Hermione asked, startling Blaise with her forwardness. While it was the question he was expecting, he was nonetheless shocked. "Please? I can't do this alone anymore." Blaise nodded.

"Of course." He had never had any intention of letting her go through anything alone, not if he was around to help it. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, her head lolling to the side to look at him.

"That was easier than I expected." She admitted. Blaise snorted.

"I'm here all the time. You know I love Theodora." Blaise said as she rolled her eyes. "And you're not that bad either."

"Thanks." Hermione said, laughing. "I really feel appreciated."

"Good." Blaise grinned. Hermione propped up her feet on the table, crossed her arms, and looked at him.

"How has your week been going?" She asked, frowning when she realized how long it had been since she had last seen him.

"It's been busy, but good." Blaise said, trying to keep her from worrying. "How are you and Theodora doing?"

"She is just the sweetest. I can't believe I ever lived without her, as silly as that sounds." Hermione said, unable to keep the smile from blooming on her face. "She looks so much like him." She said, softer. Blaise nodded, glad to see that the thought didn't pain her anymore.

"That's my second thought every time I look at her." Blaise admitted, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. "What's your first?" She asked, as if she didn't already know what he was thinking.

"How much she reminds me of her mother." Blaise said, smiling at the blush that settled on her face. "It's probably the crying." He teased, lightening the mood.

"Probably. Or the spitting. You know how I get." Hermione winked, causing Blaise to laugh.

"That I do, Malfoy, that I do."

-00000-

"I'm not going to eat you or anything." Hermione said, coming to sit down next to Harry at the counter after finishing her pizza. "I'm not that mad at you."

"I know that." Harry scoffed, but still scooted slightly in his chair.

"Do you really?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous he was being. "Is that why you've been avoiding me all night?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react." Hermione rolled her eyes again, amused at how scared he was of her temper.

"So, you ran away with your tale in between your legs?" Harry narrowed his eyes a little before letting out a laugh.

"Pretty much, yeah." Harry admitted, his shoulders sagging. "Sorry."

"No hard feelings." Hermione said, taking a sip of her water. She watched as Pansy and Blaise talked adamantly about some sports thing, snorting when Pansy almost body checked Blaise to make her point.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, after shaking his head at Blaise and Pansy's antics. "Did you ask?"

"We're moving him in next week." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice causal. "And by we, I mean you."

"I figured." Harry said, laughing.

"It's the least you can do." Hermione winked, punching him in the arm.

"You're funny."

"Funny looking, maybe." Ginny commented, coming up behind her husband.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be my wife or something?" Harry whined, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You seem vaguely familiar, actually" Ginny mused, her eyes twinkling. "Have we met before? At a party or ball? I'm pretty famous you see."

"Oh, are you now?" Harry teased, pulling her hair slightly, causing her to squeal. 

"My last name's Potter." Ginny said, with an air not unlike Narcissa Malfoy at her worst. "For some reason it draws a crowd. Can't imagine why though."

"Hilarious, really." Harry drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I thought so." Ginny said, shrugging with a smile. "Let's head home. Let Hermione get some sleep."

"Alright, wifey. You're the boss." Harry said, pulling his head off of her shoulder before standing up. "Thanks for inviting us over. You really didn't have to."

"Are you trying to get smacked?" Hermione asked as she walked them out. She left Blaise and Pansy to their own devices in the kitchen, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever Quidditch scandal was the hot topic of the evening.

By the time Pansy left, Hermione was dead on her feet. She had helped Blaise with the few dishes that were left, and had just sat down, when she heard Blaise plop down next to her.

"Well that was exhausting." he breathed out dramatically. Hermione laughed, propping up her feet on the table.

"That's an understatement." After a few moments of silence, Hermione leaned her head to the side to look at Blaise. She had no idea why she thought bringing it up was a good idea, but she thought it was time for Blaise to know and she wanted to be able to share this with someone. With Blaise. "Can I show you something?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, curious about what it could possibly be, but nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and took his hand, leading him to the closet where she kept the chest.

"Did—" Blaise cut himself off, afraid of the answer. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath before responding.

"Yes."

"I didn't think he would actually do it." Blaise murmured, shocked at the forethought that Draco must have had.

"You knew?" Hermione nearly whispered, shocked that Blaise would have kept that from her for so long.

"Not about all of it. I would have stopped him if I knew what he was really planning. But I knew that he understood how unlikely it was that he would survive, so I let it go." Blaise said hurriedly, knowing where her thoughts were going. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Do you want to read a letter with me?" Hermione asked, nervous for his response. Blaise let out a long breath, staggered by the weight of her question. He knew how hard it must be for her to ask, and he was grateful she was willing to share with her.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked, seriously. "I wouldn't want to invade—"

"I want you to." Blaise nodded, grateful.

"Okay." Hermione's hands were shaky as she opened the letter, she was glad that Blaise didn't comment.

It was a letter from their second year, around the time that Hermione had been paralyzed. Hermione wanted Blaise to read a letter with her, to share a piece of Draco, but she didn't want it to be too much too soon.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We're all terrified and completely lost without you. I asked Father about what was going on, but he was surprising tight lipped about it. Don't worry though, I don't need Father's help to save you. I miss you more and more every day; Blaise and Pansy are keeping me company, but it's not the same without you around. Theo is okay, but you know Theo. He cares more about his bloody Italian loafers than he does about anything else, so he's little help._

 _I will visit you as often as I can, but your two sidekicks are always there so I have no idea how often I can get away to see you. But I will, I promise. I will keep bothering Father about what is going on; he has to know something about this person who is committing these horrible crimes. Someone will pay for this, I will make sure of it._

 _I miss you,_

 _Draco_

"I had no idea the letters went back so far." Blaise murmured, still looking at the familiar scrawl on the paper. Hermioen nodded, still taking in his words, glad she was still able to hear the sound of his voice as she read his words.

"Thank you." Hermione said, a little shaky.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a moment, happy to be in one another's company.

-00000-

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cannot believe I am over halfway down with this story! I've had so much fun writing it. I already plan to go back through the story and clean it up and expanding it as well. Please leave a review and tell your friends! See you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave a review!**

Chapter 12

 _*Summer before Hermione's 6_ _th_ _year*_

 _D,_

 _It has only been two weeks and I already miss you. I am so lucky to have you in my life._

 _The old man is not letting me contact H, so I fear that all of my letters are being tracked and read. I want to talk to him, but I know that he needs time to process what happened with S. Speaking of, are you okay? While I know that you weren't close, he was still family. I am still shocked at what happened— I have no idea how everything got so intense so quickly, or how H convinced everyone to go. I should have known it was some type of trap. We were lucky that your father was there and that he wasn't there for long. The old man really saved us. What are we going to do about B? I know there is no way she would ever accept our union, so I have no idea what we should do. Do we have to hide, even after this spring?_

 _I am so glad that we were able to celebrate and had the approval of our parents— I was terrified that your parents had changed their mind and decided that I wasn't worthy enough to marry you. P told me that I was being ridiculous and of course she was right._

 _My parents are worried about me and this upcoming year. They don't want me to go back, but they know that you will protect me. (I think the only reason they even considered allowing me to return is you, and my last name.) Please let me know that you are okay._

 _I love you._

 _H.M._

 _H,_

 _You're the one who has made my life a life worth living. I love you and am so lucky to have you. Does he really believe that isolating him from his friends and family is the best way for him to heal? I swear he gets battier the older he gets. Do you think he will be okay? (Yes, contrary to everyone's belief I do care, if only for your benefit.) I am furious that H brought you along with, but I agree, we are lucky that he wasn't there for long. We need to make sure that our minds are protected. I know that we have all been working on it, but I think that we really need to step up our game. I am doing okay with it, as you said I didn't really know him. But my mother is taking it even harder, especially since it was B who did it. It shouldn't matter what side the other was one, you don't hurt family. My father is livid; I have no idea what he has plans for her, but it is not good._

 _We are going to have to hide until everything is over and we have won. Otherwise we would have everyone out for us and everyone would know who I served, which would not help anyone of our friends. I don't want you to think for a second that I am ashamed; it is the opposite. If it was up to me, everyone in the entire world would know, and we would run away and start a family. I've always wanted a little girl._

 _Your parents are right to worry. I have no idea what is planned, but I don't think it's good. The only thing stopping him from storming in is the old man. But I hope that he trusts me enough to give me a glimpse into some of his plans so that we can be prepared. You and I will do our best to be prepared for whatever he throws our way._

 _I love you._

 _D.M._

-00000-

 _B,_

 _We need to move up our plans. He has given me a transfiguration project that will take up most of my time this year— it is most interesting and believe that you, P and H will find most intriguing. While I am not allowed any partner work time, I think he would understand if I referenced the brightest of my friends— especially if they had the right viewpoints._

 _While I am busy with my new project, would you be willing to pick up my slack on my other project? Of course, you can ask P, C or G, but I think H will be too busy helping me with my other project to help you with the other one. Also, we need to focus more on our potion work—there are a few potions that will be on our N.E.W.T.S. that I feel we need to work more on. I will have Father order us enough for the four of us. H says the room can be turned into a full lab— how, I have no idea, but you know how inventive women can be._

 _If you want to get ahead a little, I would love to give you some information that would be most helpful. Unfortunately, after the end of my project, the old man will no longer be useful. But I've heard a rumor that he won't be useful for more than a year anyways. He has found the most beautiful piece of jewelry, a piece that I think would look lovely in my collection— would you look into where I can find such a piece? Or, if that is not possible, perhaps a piece with similar properties? I have a few, but I think seven would be enough. Also, do you still get headaches? Because I think I have a mind exercise that could help._

 _Best,_

 _D_

 _D,_

 _I look forward to hearing more about this project of yours. I know H will be the most interested. Have you had a chance to let her know about it? It does make me nervous that there is no partner work allowed. Are there enough resources in the library? Or would you like me to ask my mother for some informative books? Do you believe you can get a good enough grade to move on in the class?_

 _Because I hear this professor does not allow repeats. Also, while on the topic of school, have you had a chance to go to Diagon Alley for supplies? If not, P and I plan to meet up next week for some shopping and would love to have lunch._

 _You know that your other project has always interested me, so yes, I would love to take over. Do you mind giving me your notes over lunch? I am a little rusty in this particular project. It is unfortunate that he will no longer be useful after this year, I know that H is particularly fond of him. Have you had a chance to warn her yet? It is unfortunate she is on holiday at her parent's château and is unable to meet us for lunch. Perhaps P would like to take a trip; she is always looking for a reason to practice her French._

 _Surprising, I know the exact jeweler you are looking for. I would be more than happy to give you their name and address the next time we meet. I even know where you could find some pieces that are similar, if that one doesn't suit H._

 _Also, congratulations. I had a chance to sit down with P for dinner last week. While I am sad that I couldn't attend, I understand why it wasn't possible. Extend my congratulations (or condolences) to H. Also, yes. I have read up on it, but I would love some help with my headaches._

 _B,_

 _Lunch was most informative. Thank your mother for me; the books will be very helpful for H and I. Of course, H is sad that she was unable to make it, but you know how the French country side calls to one's sense of wanderlust. I always find it hard to leave myself, whenever I get a chance to go. I am glad that P decided to take the trip out to visit, but I know that she will be most displeased with the news._

 _I am sorry for the old owl, but you know how bored owls get when they are flying the same routes. Makes them lazy and susceptible to the thieves of the air. I was unable to reach the original jeweler, but I was able to find two of the pieces that I was looking for and found the name of the owner of the third— so it was a most efficient summer._

 _H misses you and wants to let you know that our favorite room is back up and running. I have no idea how she knows, but you know how she is with her informants. Scary._

 _I hear congratulations are in order for you as well. You will make a lovely couple. I will see you in a few weeks. Stay safe._

 _D_

-00000-

 _Hermione,_

 _I am a little worried about Harry. Are you worried about him at all? Are you sure that we should be leaving him alone, especially after Sirius just died? I think it would be better if he was able to get his mind off of it by being able to talk to us. But Mum says that Dumbledore knows best, but you know how he reacted to being left alone last summer. Mum is usually right, but he wasn't in a great place after Cedric died and I am worried that he will go back to that this summer._

 _How is your summer going? I assume you have already finished all of your homework? Ginny and Mum have been bugging me about getting it done, but we still have a month, which is more than enough time. Right?_

 _Have a good summer,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S. I hope you like the lemon cake. Ginny says it is your favorite._

 _Ron,_

 _I am glad that you have taken the time to think about how he is doing, but I think your Mum may be right. It may be best to let him process everything that has happened this past year on his own. Yes, his godfather was a big part of his life and it will be hard for him to move on, but he will get past this, I promise._

 _I think you should get started on the Transfiguration homework— it took me the better part of three days to get it all done. The rest of it can wait, but please do not wait until we get on the train. While I know that you guys are not taking Potions this year, it is still important to brush up on all of the concepts, so I've taken the liberty to send you a book that will be most useful. You never know when you will have to brew an important potion from memory. It could come in handy with our luck._

 _I am sorry it took so long for me to respond— my parents and I are in France visiting some family friends and it takes a while for the post to reach us._

 _Thank your mother and Ginny for the lemon cake— it is my favorite. You are very sweet to have sent it to me._

 _Have a good summer,_

 _H_

-00000-

 _H,_

 _I know that there is only a week left until the term starts and that you are very likely still in France with P, but I wanted to let you know about a few things. I am so sorry I haven't told you before now, but I wanted you to have a chance to enjoy your time with your family._

 _The old man is dying and there is nothing anyone can do. Your least favorite professor is trying to help, but he will fail. He has given me a task, one that I need your help with. The old man's usefulness will run out by the end of the year and I am tasked with fixing that error. I know that this goes against everything that you believe, but I need him to trust me and this is the best way to do it. Also, B gave me the name of the jeweler and I have acquired a few trinkets for you. Think of it as a late gift. I also found you a necklace that I want to give you, but unfortunately, I have had the hardest time trying to get you the real one. There are a few fakes around, but I think that the old man and his side kick will find it before the year is out._

 _I am so sorry for the danger I have put you in. I know that this is what you signed up for, but I can put you in any family home anywhere in the world to keep you safe. I know that V and his girlfriend would be more than willing to let you stay with them until this problem has been solved. Please think about it— all I have ever wanted was for you to be safe. Everything is getting more and more real and I am not ashamed to admit that this is scary. I am scared for you, for our friends and for our family._

 _I love you._

 _D_

 _D,_

 _I would like to be angry at you for not telling me, but the time I have had with my family is invaluable. We both know it is unlikely that we will all survive, so I am so grateful for the time I had with my parents. Thank you for sending P out; it was so good to see her, and she updated me on a little of what was going on._

 _I know that you would do everything in your power to keep me safe, but you and I both know that I cannot run away from this. It is as much of my problem as it is yours. We are a team now; we made vows to stay together, even for the worst life could throw at us._

 _I am sorry he put you in this position. While I am not happy you are the one who has to fix this problem for him, I know that if there was any other way, we wouldn't be talking about it. Of course, I will help you with the project he gave you. Can P and B help as well? The room should be available for us, I know that H will never go back there._

 _Speaking of H, I heard from R. He is worried about him as well (which is surprising). The fact that he noticed something was wrong has me worried about him even more. I hope that he fairs better than he did last year, but I am not holding my breath. Hopefully they will be more focused this year on what is important, so that I don't have to spend so much time breathing down their necks. I really want the chance to spend some time with you, P, and B. We need to make that time a priority._

 _I am frightened for the moment where everything is revealed to him. I am scared that he will find my parents. I am terrified that he will find us out before everything needs to come to an end. This doesn't feel like a game anymore._

 _Are we going to die?_

 _I love you._

 _H_

 _H,_

 _No, you are not going to die. There is no way I would ever let that happen. I am relieved that you understand why I have to do this and even more relieved that you are willing to help me. I don't think I could do this without you. B and P are going to be working on another project for us, one that I will tell you more about later when we have a chance to make a plan._

 _How would your parents feel about taking an extended trip to France for a while? They are going to have to go into hiding eventually, as too many people are privy to where your home is located, but it would be way safer than staying where they are now. There are too many eyes and ears for them to be safe at home or at work. I hope that they will understand why I am insisting that they take some time away._

 _I am so excited to see you. While it has only been a few weeks, it feels like years since I have last seen you. The manor has been infested and the exterminator does not seem interested in coming any time soon. I cannot wait to sleep in a bed where I am not worried that a rat may invade my space._

 _While it will be nice to see everyone, we may only have a day or so of leisure before we need to get started on our respective projects. Unfortunately, time is not a luxury that we have readily available._

 _I promise you that you will be safe. I will make sure of it._

 _Love always,  
D_

-00000-

 _Hermione,_

 _It is so good to hear from you, but your letter was troubling. We understood that the situation was serious, but we had no idea how serious it really was. Are you sure that you are safe where you are? We can all go, if you think you can get away. We are not completely comfortable leaving you behind, but we understand that there is little to no chance that you could get away without everyone noticing._

 _We called into work and put in our notice that we will be taking a few months off. If this situation is not solved in a few months, we are returning and will not be leaving until you come with us. We know you are safe with him, but we do not feel comfortable leaving our children without our protection._

 _Stay safe and we love you,_

 _Mum and Dad_

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _With all of my friends going home for Yule, I thought it would be a great time for me to come visit you in France. I took the liberty to plan to come next week, I hope that is okay. I cannot wait to see you both; it has been too long since we have all been together. Unfortunately, he could not get away from family obligations, so it will just be me this trip. Hopefully he can come visit this summer, I know that he misses you both terribly._

 _Love you and see you soon,_

 _Hermione_

-00000-

 _D,_

 _I just got back from France. I have no idea what I am going to do, but I do not think I could have done this without you. I know it was the right thing to do, but I wish there was another way. Do you think we can ever fix this? Thank you for sending someone to take care of the house; I don't think I could have done this without you._

 _H_

-00000-

 _Emma,_

 _We heard that you were staying in France for the next few weeks. We just wanted to reach out to you and let you know that our daughter, Jane, was getting married in July and wanted to invite you, Dan and your lovely daughter. Is she enjoying her time at school? We miss seeing her around the neighborhood._

 _We heard it through the grapevine, but we are so happy to hear that Hermione is doing so well at her boarding school. We were wondering if we could get the name of the school? Our Henry has been causing so many problems at school that we thought we would look into a boarding school to see if that would help his attitude problem._

 _Also, do you plan on having someone take over your practice? Or should we begin looking for a new dentist?_

 _Thank you,_

 _Amy Carlson_

 _Dear Amelia Carlson,_

 _We are sorry to inform you that Emma and Dan Granger no longer live in this residence. Our family has just moved in to this home last week and were not given a forwarding address to send your letter to. We hope this does not cause any inconveniences._

 _We hope you have a happy New Year._

 _The Jamesons_

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this chapter, please recommend this story to a friend! As always, I will see you next week!**

 **-Kat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 13

*Present Day*

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he watched Hermione run around the living room looking for everything she thought she forgot to pack. Blaise sat on the couch, making faces and bouncing Theodora without a care in the world. Harry scowled slightly; Theodora always cried when he held her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, worried. He had no idea how she was going to react when she returned, and he felt that she needed him there. He didn't think Blaise would really be that helpful, anyway. She rolled her eyes, causing Blaise to snort.

"It's not like she's going alone, Potter." Blaise said, ducking when Hermione went to hit him on the head. He laughed.

"I know." Harry said, annoyed. He couldn't understand why Hermione wanted Blaise to go with her, but he knew it was too important to Hermione to argue with her. He just wished she would take him.

"Honestly, Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione says, exasperated. She knew why he wanted to come with, but she needed to do this with Blaise and Pansy. She loved Harry and Ron, and perhaps they would understand better than most, but they would put her on edge. This trip was about Blaise's promise to Draco, Hermione's love for Theodora, and most importantly, Theodora. "Besides, Theodora and I can make sure Blaise behaves. Right, sweet girl?"

"And I'm coming." Pansy said, walking out of the kitchen with a travel mug. She was freaked out that they were flying the muggle way, but she understood how important it was to Hermione to honor her parents and her upbringing. She was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure this trip went well for Theo and Hermione. "No one has the balls to say no to me, so take that Potter."

"Or you don't listen when someone does." Harry responded, sticking out his tongue. Blaise snorted at Harry's childish antics, causing Theodora to giggle.

"Same difference." Pansy said, turning her attention back to Hermione and Blaise. "So, when do we leave?"

"In about five minutes, I believe." Blaise said, checking the clock on the wall. It was a miracle they were leaving; Blaise was sure that Hermione was going to spend the next four hours checking under every piece of furniture that they owned until she was sure that she had everything she needed.

"I just need to make sure that I have everything. I mean, I almost forgot Theo's blanket, and then her favorite story book, and don't even get me started on the number of wipes I've packed and—" Hermione said, looking frazzled.

"We are actually leaving now." Blaise announced, shrinking all of their luggage except for their carry-ons and Theodora's diaper bag. Pansy nodded, giving a Harry a small hug.

"We'll watch her." Pansy said, before adding, "Say goodbye to Ginny from us."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, catching the first part of what Pansy said. Harry laughed at her reaction and waved.

"Bye guys!" Harry said, walking him towards the door. "Please owl us pictures and let us know if you need anything. Ginny and I will be popping in to check on the house every few hours. Mum is already planning a party for when you get back, so don't think you'll be getting out of one."

"Will there be lemon cake?" Blaise teased, glad that Hermione had such a fantastic support system.

"Blaise, we are going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed, standing in the door frame. Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes at her, not at all shocked that she was suddenly ready to get out the door.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Blaise teased, laughing that she had turned it around onto him. "We wouldn't be walking out the door if I wasn't dragging you out!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry heard Hermione say as she stomped out the door. He snorted as Blaise, who was holding Theodora, turned around and rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

-00000-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pansy demanded, shifting in her seat and tugging on her seat belt. If Pansy was being honest with herself, she felt like she was going to throw up. "This doesn't seem safe at all." Pansy could not understand how Hermione was being so calm.

"I've been on one a bunch of times." Hermione said, adjusting Theodora in her arms to make sure that they would both be comfortable. "You'll be fine." 

"Even Theodora isn't scared." Blaise commented as he held onto his seatbelt while trying to hide his look of terror. Hermione held back her laughter, recognizing that laughing in his face would not help the situation.

"Oh, shut up." Pansy snapped, trying to calm herself down. She could not remember why she ever agreed to this. "You're as terrified as I am!"

"Do you need anything else before we take off?" A flight attendant asked, noticing with some amusement that the woman with the child was the only one who wasn't having a heart attack. It seemed that her sister and husband weren't big flyers. She was at least glad that the baby seemed calm.

"Perhaps a bottle of water. Thank you." Hermione asked, smiling at the attendant. She swore she saw a twinkle of amusement.

"And a glass of whiskey please." Blaise nearly begged, pressing back into his chair.

"Make that two." Pansy added, shifting in her chair. How can you be so calm?" Pansy demanded after the flight attendant left, looking at Hermione as she was looking down at Theodora, who looked adorable as she slept. "We are in a bloody tin can of death!"

"Calm down." Hermione nearly hissed, noticing the amused glances of those around her. "You're going to wake up Theodora and I promise that will make this flight way worse than it will already be."

"How long are we going to be in the air?" Blaise asked, hoping it would only be an hour at most.

"Not that long, I promise." Hermione said, starting to feel bad that she made them fly in a plane. While she knew that no harm would come to them, muggle technology did not come easily to the two purebloods and she felt a twinge of guilt for forgetting. She knew that they were only doing this for her, which caused her to smile, despite her guilt. "And when we land, we can get settled into our hotel before walking over to the church."

"How can she sleep right now?" Blaise demanded softly, looking down at Theodora's sweet face. He would never say it out loud, but he was glad that Theo looked like Draco. He missed his best friend and was so happy to have a daily reminder that all of their hard work and sacrifice payed off. He tried not to imagine the happiness he would feel if he had a little girl who looked like Daphne to hold, to bring along on this trip.

"Because Theodora is braver than you are." Hermione said, holding out her hand. Blaise intertwined his fingers with hers, grateful.

-00000-

Blaise had no idea what to think. Hermione was already near tears and they hadn't even entered the church. He knew it was important to her, whatever they were here for, but she wouldn't say what it was. Pansy had decided to stay back; churches were really not her thing. Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded and said,

"Let's go." As they walked it, Hermione held Theodora like a life-line. Blaise was nervous for her, not certain what would happen once they went inside.

"Ms. Granger!" Father John exclaimed the moment she walked in. As they talked, Blaise took a moment to take in the elaborate church that they walked into. "It has been years since I have seen your presence grace this place. What can I do for you today?"

"I hope we aren't interrupting. Actually, it's Mrs. Malfoy. I was married a few years ago." Hermione said shyly, looking down at her feet. Blaise moved to stand next to her, putting his hand on her back for support. Father John noticed, and asked,

"Is this the lucky husband?" Hermione and Blaise blushed, shaking their heads, causing Father John's eyebrows to raise.

"Actually, this is a friend. My husband passed about a year ago." Hermione murmured, causing Father John to lose his smile.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Father John said, sincerely, walking over to where they were standing. "Who is this little one?"

"My daughter. I was pregnant when he died." Father John shook his head at the pain Hermione must be feeling. He had known her for a long, long time and was sad that something so tragic happened to her so young.

"Oh, Hermione, please sit down." Father John said, motioning for them to sit down next to him in pew. "Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione hesitated, before nodding.

"I will say, a lot of it is classified. He was a spy." Father John's curiosity rose, as did his eyebrows. He couldn't understand how Hermione could have been involved with spies, but he was curious to find out.

"Wasn't he a little young to be a spy?" Father John asked.

"We both were." Blaise admitted, surprising Father John.

"How did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Father John asked.

"Our parents were involved with a terrorist and when he went into hiding for a few years, we met Hermione. We knew she would be hunted, but we couldn't understand why. Both her husband and our friends decided that we didn't want to be involved, but we didn't know how to escape." Blaise said, surprised how good it felt to get it all out there. "It was tradition to pass it down in a family."

"Why was Hermione being targeted?" Father John asked, leaning forward towards them.

"Classified, unfortunately." Father John nodded, as if he understood how someone barely nineteen could be holding classified information.

"So, how are you doing with everything that has been going on?" Father John asked, knowing that that was why she was here.

"I'm going to go grab Theodora's bag from the car." Blaise said standing up, realizing that Hermione probably wanted privacy. Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"I will admit, the first few months were hard." Hermione started after Blaise had left. "I don't know how I made it, if we are being completely honest. If it weren't for Theodora, I wouldn't have made it. When I told my other friends, who believed my husband and my secret friends were terrorists, I was terrified they would reject me and my child. But I was lucky that they understood, even if it took a while. I've been doing better, especially with Blaise's help, I honestly don't know what I would do without him." After she finished, she was happy she had someone outside of the Wizarding World to talk to.

"It sounds like you have a good support system." Father John said, leaning back. He took a moment before asking her the question that he knew she needed. "How is your relationship with God?"

"I will admit, I was angry at him. I couldn't understand why my wonderful, self-less husband could be taken from the world, especially the way he was. I was angry that I had to hide myself from my friends because it was too dangerous. I've been angry for a while, but I think it's getting better." Hermione admitted, tears running down her face. It had been hard for her to lie all of those years, the guilt weighing down on her more and more.

"Do you feel that you need to confess? You know everything here is confidential." Hermione thought for a moment, looking down at Theodora's perfect face. She knew that she wanted to go into Theodora's Baptism with a clear conscious. She nodded.

"I lied to everyone I loved for years. I've broken laws and rules, wished horrible things for my enemies. I've hurt others, intentionally and not." She hesitated. "I've killed. I've killed a lot of people." Father John nodded, not betraying the surprise he felt. He knew how much it took for Hermione to admit her sins and he knew it wasn't him she was talking to.

"He forgives you." Father John says. Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes, not understanding how she could be forgiven so freely. She had walked around with the weight on her shoulders for so long, she couldn't understand how she could finally be free.

"I don't—" Father John cut her off, sensing her disbelief.

"He forgives you."

"I—" Hermione had no words for the joy she felt.

"It's a good thing. You are allowed to be free, you don't have to hold onto your past. You are allowed to move forward." Father John added, knowing she needed to hear that she could move on. No one should have to carry the weight she was feeling.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Now, tell me why you're here." Father John asked. "I bet it has something to do with this cute thing here."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to." Father John nodded, and Hermione handed her over. Father John smiled down at Theodora, glad Hermione had such joy in her life.

"Would you be willing to baptize her? It's just this is where I was baptized and while my parents are not around anymore, I know it would mean a lot to them and to me as well and—" 

"Of course, I will, Hermione." Father John said simply.

"Thank you."

-00000-

After twenty minutes, Blaise was starting to get antsy. He knew that Hermione needed her space, but still wanted to go check on her. She must be upset and he wanted to be there for her. But he knew that she would likely be uncomfortable with him there, so he waited. He paced next to the car, waiting. Just before he had decided it was time for him to go back in, Hermione walked out the door, carrying Theodora.

"How was it?" Blaise asked, trying to be casual. As he helped strap Theodora in, Hermione responded,

"It was hard." Hermione admitted, walking over to the driver's side. "He married my parents. I've known him for my entire life." Blaise nodded, sliding into his seat. After a few moments of silence, Blaise asked,

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Do you mind if we go visit some old friends of mine?" Hermione asked, looking back at Theodora with a soft smile on her face.

"Of course."

The drive back to her neighborhood was quiet. Theodora had long fell asleep and Blaise was lost in thought. As Hermione drove, she felt tired. She knew that the trip would be hard for her, but she hadn't thought it would be as exhausting as it turned out to be. As she watched the familiar scenery pass, nostalgia crept up on her. The different places where she would visit with her parents made her smile. She saw the movie theater where they would go every few weeks during the summer because her mum swore there was no better place to get popcorn. Seeing the diner, they went to every Sunday after church made her choke up. Turning to look at Blaise, Hermione asked,

"Do you mind if we stuck around tomorrow for brunch?" Having noticed the diner that she had described to him a few weeks back, he understood how much it would mean to her to go there after Theodora's baptism.

"Of course." Hermione grinned at him, before turning to look back at the road. When Hermione stopped the car, Blaise looked over at her, confused. It was a two-story white house with flower beds lining the base of the house, cute but otherwise unnoteworthy.

"Hermione…" Blaise started, unsure how to go about the question he was trying to ask.

"I grew up here." Hermione said softly. Blaise sucked in a breath, not sure what he was supposed to say. Hermione smiled slightly. "The flowers looked much better when Mum was the one tending to them."

"Did you garden with her?" Blaise asked, softly. He glanced over at her and saw the tears running down her face. She laughed, despite her obvious sadness.

"I was too impatient. So was Dad, but we sat out on the porch and talked with her as she worked." Hermione frowned. "Maybe I should've joined her."

"Where—"

"I have no idea where they are." Hermione laid her head against the seat, looking at him. "I'm a powerful witch." She turned back to look at the house. "I found them a month after the final battle. They, of course, had no idea who I was. After one glimpse into their minds, I knew there was no way I could ever fix it without risking permanent damage. I was able to release the suggestion to move to Australia, so I have no idea where they are." Blaise shook his head; he couldn't understand how she was so strong after all that she had lost.

"I'm sorry." Blaise didn't know what else to say, so he just held out his hand. She intertwined their fingers and smiled over at him.

"You don't have to be sorry." Continuing, she squeezed his fingers. "They're happy." They were silent for a while, before Hermione asked, "Do you mind coming with me to visit a friend of mine?"

"Of course not." Blaise asked, glad that she wasn't slipping into some type of depression. He was even more glad that she wanted him to come along. "Who's the friend?"

-00000-

When they pulled up, Hermione stayed in the car for a few moments and took a few breaths. Blaise looked over at her, worried.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to." Blaise said quietly, trying not to anger her. He knew that it was a hard time for her, he just wished that she doesn't push herself too hard. She shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt.

"No, no I'm good." Hermione took a deep breath and opened her door. "Let's go." Taking a moment to get Theodora out of her seat, Hermione wondered why she was here. Every fiber of her being was telling her to go back home, have dinner with her friends and then curl up with Blaise and Theodora and watch a movie. But she knew that she needed to move forward, and she couldn't do that until she knocked on the door in front of her. Blaise sighed, but followed Hermione and Theodora up the path. After she knocked, Hermione motioned for Blaise to stand next to her, who looked nervously at her. Before he could ask who in Merlin's name they were visiting, a woman answered the door.

"Hermione?" The woman asked, smiling. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Aunt Caroline, it's good to see you." Hermione responded, smiling. "May we come in?" Caroline gave Blaise a once over and raised a brow at Hermione. Flushing, Hermione glanced down at her shoes, causing Blaise to smirk. After a moment, Caroline motioned them inside.

"Can I offer you some tea?" Caroline asked, moving them into the living room.

"I'd love some. Thank you." Blaise responded, dimpling up at her. Caroline smiled.

"You got yourself a charming one, dear." Caroline moved into the kitchen. "And don't you think I've forgotten about that sweat baby you're holding." Hermione smiled, already calmer in her aunt's presence. Even though it had been years since she had seen her aunt— her parents wanted to protect Caroline from the war— she was so happy to see her. Setting down the tray, Caroline moved to set next to Hermione.

"May I hold her?" Hermione smiled and nodded, moving Theodora from her arms into Caroline's. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Theodora." Blaise responded, smiling down at Theo. Caroline moved her gaze to look at Blaise, a curious look on her face.

"I feel as though there is a story here." Caroline said, hesitantly.

"There was an attack on our school." Hermione said, speaking so that Blaise wouldn't have to. "Terrorism." At Caroline's shocked look, Hermione continued before she could question her story. "Our boarding school is the home of many kids of wealthy and influential people. Perfect target." Hermione smiled bitterly. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she knew she was still angry at what happened. "My husband died in the one of the blasts." Caroline gasped slightly, looking back down at Theodora.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I cannot begin to understand what you're feeling. Did he get to meet her?" Blaise shifted to sit next Hermione, just as her eyelids shuttered.

"No, he died before he even knew I was having a girl." Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand. "He really wanted a girl."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Caroline said, looking up at Hermione, smiling sadly. "Is there anything I can do?" Hermione looked over at Blaise, who shrugged. He knew it wasn't his call, but he knew she would regret not inviting her aunt.

"Actually, there is." Hermione said. "Would you like to come to Theodora's Baptism tomorrow morning?" Caroline nearly beamed at Hermione. It had been so hard being separated from her family, especially since her sister moved to Australia without so much as a phone call.

"I would love to." Hermione smiled.

-00000-

By the time they made it to the church, Hermione was frazzled. She had lost and re-found nearly everything she needed, but she couldn't seem to catch a breath.

"Hermione." Blaise said. Hermione span around, looking at him.

"What?" Blaise moved her, so she was looking at the front of the church. Hermione gasped, automatically feeling tears coming to her eyes. "How?" She couldn't understand how he had pulled it off. They were all here. Harry, Pansy, Theo, Ron and the entire Weasley family and even the Malfoys were there sitting together. Seeing that she had spotted them, everyone began to wave, causing her to nearly burst out into tears.

"I called them a few days ago." Blaise responded, grinning slightly at her reaction. Hermione carefully passed Theodora over to Aunt Caroline, who had come over to say hello, and nearly threw herself on Blaise in gratitude. It was going to be hard enough to baptize Theodora without her parents being present, she had no idea how much she wanted their support until they were there, supporting her. They were her family and she had no idea how to express the joy she felt in her heart.

"Thank you." Hermione managed through her cries. "Thank you so much."

"It didn't take any convincing mind you." Blaise said, squeezing her tightly. "Theo was more than pleased to see his, and I quote, baby twin get baptized." He rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled at Theo's terminology.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione muttered, finally pulling herself off of his shoulder. She winced, seeing the dark spot on his navy suit jacket, glad that he wasn't wearing a lighter color. She wiped her tears, trying to make herself presentable.

Now that they were here, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She needed godparents for Theodora, and she couldn't believe she hadn't asked them to come. Walking over to where her family was sitting, she waved and gave hugs to everyone.

"Thank you so much for coming." Hermione said, trying not to cry. She had nearly succeeded, until she reached Narcissa and Lucius. She burst into tears before she was pulled into an awkward three-way hug that she knew that Narcissa wouldn't have initiated in any other place. "I wish he was here."

"He is so proud of you, today." Narcissa said, firmly. "You don't get to be sad today, okay?" She finished, pushing Hermione slightly, until she was looking her in the eyes. "You don't get to be sad today. This is a happy, joyous day." Hermione nodded, understanding what Narcissa was asking her. She had to be strong for Theodora today; she could mourn her husband any other day of the year, except for today.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, squeezing Narcissa's hand one last time, before turning to Pansy and Theo.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Hermione asked, motioning for them to follow her. "In private?" They looked at each other for a moment and nodded before following her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to just get right to it and asked,

"Will you be Theodora's godparents?" Pansy didn't look particularly shocked, but Theo looked like he had nearly been knocked over.

"Granger, what the fuck?" He asked. At Pansy's glare he said, "Sorry. Malfoy, what the fuck?" Hermione smiled, glad that Theo would be Theo no matter what.

"Come on. You had to know it was coming." At Theo's blank, confused look, she rolled her eyes and continued. "I know you all and Draco had some plan to keep me from getting hurt all of those years, and you risked a lot doing it. I have felt guilty about that for years—"

"You have no reason to feel guilty. We were happy to do that, you know that." Hermione continued, ignoring Pansy's interjection.

"While I felt guilty about you protecting me, I have no qualms about asking you to do that for Theodora, if Blaise and I are gone."

"What's Blaise got to do with this?" Pansy hit Theo over the head, causing a few church-goers to glare at her. She promptly stuck out her tongue.

"I know about the promise he made to Draco." Theo sucked in a breath, leaning against the wall, shaking his head.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Are we really having this conversation now?" Hermione shook her head.

"No." She glared at him. "We will be later, though. But, right now, I just need your answer."

"Yes. Bloody hell, Hermione, of course." Pansy said, serious for the first time in a long time. Hermione sagged in relief.

"Who else but her name-sake to help guide her in this world?" Theo said, smiling. Hermione snorted, but pulled them each into a hug.

"Let's do this."

-00000-

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the late posting, but as I was writing more and more scenes popped into my head and then suddenly, I was 500 words over my usual word count. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell your friends. See you next week!**

 **-Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! I just want to give everyone a heads up that the next few weeks I may not always update on schedule. I have a lot of final projects, papers and tests to study for, which may interfere with how often I post. I promise this story will be finished, though! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14

* _The day before the first day of Hogwarts*_

The entire time he was packing, Draco didn't know what to think. He was so excited to be going to Hogwarts, to finally be able to learn more magic than his parents were willing to teach him, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to leave home. just yet. Also, the Malfoys were expected to act a certain way, be a certain way. He didn't think he was ready to face the entire Wizarding World.

"Draco, do you mind coming downstairs for a few moments?" His mum called from downstairs. "We will meet you in the Drawing Room in ten minutes."

"Of course, Mum! I'll just finish up packing." Draco called back down, trying to figure out what his parents could want to talk about.

Draco was confused. It was dinner time, but his parents asked him to meet in the Drawing Room, somewhere he was certainly not to eat anything other than tea biscuits. He was nervous. He hadn't done anything too bad in the past month and he was going off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. By the time his parents sat him down and started talking, he was even more confused than before. His parents had raised him to be well-educated, charming, and most importantly, kind. He was told never to be cruel, not unless the person really deserved it. But now, as he was sitting across them at the dinner table, they were telling him that he had to be mean to everyone, especially muggle-borns.

"I don't understand." Draco pleaded. Narcissa glanced over at Lucius, but he was stoic in his convictions. It didn't matter how hard it would be for his son to be cruel; it was a matter of life and death and he needed to follow his orders in order to stay safe, stay alive. He knew it wasn't fair to put his burden on his son's shoulders, but also knew that there was no other way to protect him.

"I know it's hard to understand, but you need to act like you think everyone is below you." Lucius said, trying to not to react to the look on his son's face. He hated seeing the disappointment.

"But I don't!" Draco nearly shouted, standing up. Narcissa raised her brow, not expecting him to feel so strongly.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother." Lucius warned. Draco looked down at his feet, knowing he would be in major trouble if he went against his father.

"I'm sorry, Father." Lucius sighed, moving to sit next to his son.

"It's alright. We know this is hard for you, but we need you to do this, for your mother and I." Draco glanced at his mum and sighed when she just nodded.

"The Dark Lord is going to return." Narcissa said, holding up a hand when her husband began to protest. "I know we agreed not to bring it up, but he needs to know." She turned back to look at Draco. "His followers need to think we are still on his side. There are ears and eyes everywhere in Hogwarts. Do you understand what I am saying, Draco?" Draco nodded, beginning to understand why his parents were so worried about his actions at school.

"Yes. I understand." He hoped that the muggle-borns would be awful people. He didn't want to have to hate someone who is a good person or worse, someone who he would want to be friends with.

"Well, then." Narcissa looked please that it all worked out. Lucius nearly rolled his eyes at her optimism but thought better of it. He had caused enough problems. "How about we have dinner?" 

-00000-

Draco was nervous. He wanted to make friends, which he didn't believe would be a problem, but he could hear his parents' words ringing in his ears. After their talk, dinner was awkward and quiet. Even when his parents asked questions, Draco had tried to speed through dinner, so he could be alone to think about what they were asking of him. Shaking away his thoughts, Draco looked around and grinned when he saw the scar, the scar he had been looking for all day. He was ready to start making his network. Who better to start off the network than the Boy-Who-Lived?

After he tried to introduce himself to Potter, he was glad he didn't have to act too differently than he would normally have. Potter was rude, uncultured, and overly defensive of the Weasley spawn. While Potter would've been a great ally, he knew there would be better people he could associate with.

By the time his name was called for the Sorting, Draco had forgotten to be nervous.

"Slytherin!" The hat declared, causing Draco to grin and walk over to the table, where he was greeted as a king. It didn't dawn on him until Blaise sat down, that he had no idea what he would have done if he wouldn't have been put in Slytherin. It would've ruined anything.

"Hey, good to see you, mate." Draco said, holding out his hand to Blaise. While they had seen each other not even a month ago, it was good for those around him to know who he supported. Who supported him. Blaise smirked, understanding what Draco was up to.

"Glad to see you in green, my friend." From his other side, Pansy nudged him slightly, causing him to turn and look at her.

"How are you, Pansy?"

"I've been well, Draco. Glad we all got in the same house." Draco smiled slightly; he too was happy they all ended up together. As they ate, they made small talk; talking about their summer and their thoughts on the classes they would be taking. Draco tried to not be distracted by the bushy-haired girl that he had noticed when they walked in. He had wished she would've ended up in Slytherin. Ended up being pureblood. He sighed. Oh well.

-00000-

Hermione didn't know what to think. She had been packing for a week straight and was double and triple checking her bags this morning, as well as trying to study every book she could get her hands on. She just wanted to make friends and fit in at her new school. Hermione also knew that her parents were worried, but she didn't know how to tell them that this was the best thing for her, that she was finally going to fit in somewhere. Dinner the night before was pretty tense, she could almost feel the tension as they ate.

"Are you sure you're ready to be away from home so long?" Dan asked, while grabbing the salad bowl. Hermione had tried to eat as fast as she could, but she knew that there was no real way of avoiding this conversation.

"Its where I belong, dad." He sighed.

"How do you know that?" Her dad asked. "How do you know that you don't belong here with us?" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to stay with her parents, she did, but she couldn't handle being miserable at school any longer.

"I just want to make some friends, dad." Hermione muttered, trying not to cry. "I just want people to like me. Find people like me." Hermione's mum covered her mouth with her hand, crying not to cry at how miserable her daughter seemed here. She found herself nodding and agreeing to let Hermione go.

"You have to write." She said. "At least once a week. If you ever want to come home, for any reason, you are always welcome. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded vigorously.

The rest of dinner was quiet, but not as tense. By the time Hermione excused herself, it was almost peaceful.

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" Her mum called from downstairs. Emma tried not to show how nervous she was for Hermione to leave, but she knew she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding how she was feeling. She was trying to be supportive, but how could she support her only child leaving home at eleven?

"I'll be down in a minute!" Hermione called, grabbing her trunk and her bag. She took a deep breath. She was ready.

-00000-

Hermione was nervous. After her parents dropped her off at the station, it became painfully obvious that she was not accepted or welcome. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked over to a young girl in robes with a blue lining.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but do you know how to get to the Hogwarts train?" The girl was taller and was obviously much older. Snottily, she looked down at Hermione. Hermione, holding onto her bag like a life line didn't know what to think.

"Didn't your parents tell you where to go?" Hermione shook her head, hesitantly.

"They never went to Hogwarts." The girl's brow rose as she snorted.

"What? Were they French or something?" Confused, Hermione shook her head. As she began to understand, the girl sneered.

"We don't want your kind here." Hermione, feeling tears coming to her eyes, didn't know what to do. Thankfully, another girl her age came up behind her.

"Honestly, Jones, you would think your mother would have taught you better manners." The girl narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

"What? Like your parents don't have the same views I do, Greengrass?" She snorted at the accusation and straightened her shoulders.

"The difference between our families is that my family doesn't need to put others down to be the best, dear."

"We are both purebloods. The same." The Greengrass girl snorted causing the girl in blue to bristle.

"Honey, we are no-where near the same. I'm Sacred Twenty-Eight. You have no place in my life." She sneered slightly. "Well, perhaps as a maid. Run along now." As the girl left, with no final words, Greengrass turned to Hermione, who was confused and a little frightened. She was terrified that Professor McGonagall was wrong, that she really wasn't a witch. She didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry about her. She's a little touchy about muggle-borns. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." At the look on the girl's face, Hermione continued. "My name's Hermione. What's yours?"

"Daphne. Pleased to meet you."

"What's a muggle-born?" Daphne smirked slightly, but not as meanly as the Jones girl had.

"A person born of two non-magical people. They aren't as… accepted in our community. But you should be fine. Let's get moving." Her answer caused Hermione to have more questions, but Daphne didn't give her many opportunities to get any questions answered. Daphne seemed like a non-nonsense kind of girl anyways. They didn't talk as they walked, and Hermione wanted to ask her about Hogwarts and the kinds of things to expect, but she assumed Daphne wouldn't be up to chat. Once they reached the train, Daphne spun around and said,

"Well, I'm going to leave you here. Good luck this year, but I will warn you, next time we meet I won't be friendly." She warned, adding to Hermione confusion. "I can be seen helping you out a little before we get sorted, but once we are in different houses, I can't be seen with you."

"How do you know we will be in different houses?" Hermione asked, crossing her aroms across her chest. Her question didn't cause the reaction she thought it; Daphne seemed amused that she even asked.

"Have a good trip, Hermione. Good luck." After she finished talking, Daphne spun around and went in the opposite direction. Hermione shook her head, and walked towards the train door, hoping that she would find someone nicer to sit with. After wandering aimlessly, Hermione finally found a compartment that was empty. Sighing in relief, she sat down and put her trunk and, after pulling out a book, she plopped down and began to read.

"Not many people on this train are reading _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ , I'd imagine." A voice said from the compartment door, startling her. Hermione looked up from her book and tried not to scowl at the intrusion.

"May I help you with something?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite. The girl laughed, moving to sit across from Hermione.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The girl asked, even though she had already moved her things into the compartment. "There isn't anywhere left, and besides, some of the people are so rude." At that, Hermione relaxed. Rude was an understatement.

"Of course." The two of them made small conversation, getting to know one another. Hermione and Amelia, as she found out not long after Amelia had sat down, got along wonderfully. After a few minutes of chatting, a boy flew their compartment door open, looking worried.

"Have you seen a toad?" The boy asked hurriedly, his arms moving around. "I've gone and lost him, just as Gran said I would! She's going to be so disappointed. My name's Neville. Would you mind helping me?" The boy, Neville apparently, barely waited for the girls to agree before moving onto the next compartment. Making eye contact with Hermione, Amelia rolled her eyes at his behavior, causing her to laugh. They both got up intent on finding Neville's toad.

-00000-

As they were reaching shore, Hermione glanced around at her class, unsure of what to make of them. Many seemed at ease in the water, but some, like her, looked terrified. As the boats finally stopped, Hermione was curious how on earth she was supposed to get out of the bloody thing. Glancing around, it looked like people were trying to get help from their friends, but unfortunately for Hermione, her only friend was stuck in the boat with her.

"Need some help?" Glancing up, Hermione blushed almost automatically. The person asking her was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was tall, blond with an adorable face. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." After getting her out of the boat, he turned to Amelia and helped her out as well. Sadly, he didn't stick around for more than a couple seconds after Amelia's feet hit the ground.

"He was cute." Amelia said, nudging her. Hermione blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, let's get to the castle." Amelia laughed, but nodded. She didn't want to be late for whatever it was they were going to be doing. Hopefully not fighting any trolls.

-00000-

Hermione didn't know what to make of Gryffindor, but it didn't seem too bad at all. She didn't seem to have much in common with the girls in her house, but everyone seemed relatively nice. She was sad that she and Amelia ended up in different houses; she was alone again.

The boys she had met on the train were in her house as well, but she wasn't very interested in being their friend. It seemed as though they had different priorities. The girls who lived in her dorm weren't the worst she had ever met, but she was disappointed when she met them. She was determined to make the most out of her year.

The rest of her first year went well. She had made new friends and had had the adventure of a lifetime. She didn't want to say she wasn't ready to go home, but she wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever.

"How was your year, sweetheart?" Her mum asked as she hugged her. Hermione was so happy to see her parents.

"It was awesome."

"Anything exciting happen?" Her father asked as they walked towards the car. Hermione smiled, but shook her head.

"No, nothing too exciting. A lot of studying; wizarding exams are hard."

As they walked Hermione caught a flash of blond, perking her interest. She was disappointed that the blond boy— she later learned his name was Draco— had no interest in ever talking to her again. Honestly, it seemed like he hated her, and she couldn't understand what she had done to make him so angry. Hermione pretended that it didn't hurt that he hated her based on her house colors. Hermione liked to pretend that it wasn't her blood that he hated.

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter today; I didn't have as much to say as I thought I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because the chapter was so short, I'll give everyone a teaser: Chapter 16 is Draco's final battle. Please review! See you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know your thoughts and how you hope this story ends! WARNING: There will be a scene in this chapter that is M, I will warn you before and after.**

Chapter 15

* _Five years after Theodora was born*_

Blaise was running late. It was Theodora's first day of Kindergarten— According to Hermione it is "The most important day in a child's life, Blaise, so she cannot be late." – and they had hit every stoplight and they were going to be late and it was all Blaise's fault. Blaise knew that Hermione felt horrible for missing Theo's first day, but he also knew how important it was for her to be there for Narcissa, especially since her sister had died so suddenly. Other than strict instructions to take as many pictures as he possibly could, he was tasked with getting Theodora to school with enough time for her to find her locker. He was so screwed.

"Blaise, are we there yet?" Theodora asked from the backseat. Blaise, glancing back in the rearview mirror of the car, saw her swinging her legs while looking out the window. He almost laughed; she had been so nervous the night before and now, she couldn't wait to get to school. Blaise could not believe how big she had gotten, nor how much she looked like her father. Other than the curls and Hermione's eyes, Theodora was a spitting image of Draco.

"We are, sweetheart." Blaise responded, pulling the car into the parking lot. "We made it." After getting out himself, he walked over to her door and helped her out.

"Good, cause it's bad to be late. Mummy said so." Blaise snorted as he helped her put her backpack on, glad that she wasn't nervous to go, even though he might be.

"Well if Mummy said so, it has to be true." Blaise teased, locking the car. As they walked, Blaise got more and more nervous. Preschool was fine; she wasn't gone all day and it definitely wasn't all week long. This was the first time she would be away from him for so long, so often, and Blaise was certain that he was not a fan at all.

"Exactly." Theodora stated matter-a-factly. Her pigtails bobbed as she nodded, causing Blaise to chuckle slightly. After a moment of looking her over, making sure she had everything he thought she needed he asked,

"Well, Dora, do you have everything you need?" She nodded, not bothering to re-check.

"Of course, I do." Theodora responded, rolling her eyes at Blaise. "I checked my bag before I left. Twice."

"Silly me." Blaise said, laughing. "Give me a hug, love. I'll miss you, bunches." Theodora reached out her arms, wanting Blaise to lift her up. As he hugged her, he tried not to think about how sad he was to see her grow up. Just as he set her down, she started to walk towards the school.

"I'll miss you too." Theodora yelled back, waving. "Bye, Dad!"

-00000-

Blaise was terrified. After he had gotten back from dropping off Theodora in a haze, he tried to figure out what he was going to tell Hermione. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to take over Draco's place in their lives or make them forget about Draco in the first place. Blaise knew, deep down, that this is what Draco would have wanted. He knew that Draco wanted his daughter to be taken care of, to have a father figure in her life if something were to happen to him. Sometimes, usually after a couple glasses of fire whiskey, Blaise got angry at Draco for dying on him. He wanted Draco to experience the life he has had with Hermione as her, friend, her… friend. He knew there was something else, a spark of something, but he didn't know what to do. He never knew what to do.

Blaise's problem was that those thoughts weren't the first he had. His first thought after Theodora had called him dad was one of pure love and adoration. The second was that he was happy that she felt the same about him as he did about her.

"Oh, Blaise. Good, you're here." Hermione said, startling him out of his thoughts. "How was dropping off Theo? Did everything go okay? Do you think she was mad I wasn't there? Do you—"

"She called me dad." Blaise blurted out, not wanting to hide anything from her. He winced, not sure how she was going to react.

"Oh." Hermione responded, setting her bag down before lowering herself onto the couch. Blaise, in disbelief, said,

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Why aren't you freaking out?" Hermione had no idea why she wasn't freaking out. She had already had a terrible morning, seeing Narcissa so upset, and she had no idea why this didn't just send her tumbling over the edge into a complete freak out, but it didn't. Maybe Hermione knew, deep down, that this day would come. Blaise had been practically living with them since Theodora had come home. He had an apartment, but it didn't have any of his things there. Hermione also knew that he planned on giving it to Theodora when she graduated, to give her a place where she could land that wasn't too far from home. He was always there for Theodora, so why wouldn't she see him as her father? Of course, she had heard the stories that they told her of Draco, and she knew that the Malfoy's were her family as she carried the last name, but Blaise was a constant in their lives, one that neither wanted to leave.

"Do you want me to freak out?"

"Well, no." Blaise said, calming down slightly. He knew that he should consider himself lucky that she is not losing her mind and kicking him out, but he couldn't understand how she was being so understanding. "But you're not reacting how I though you would." Hermione laughed, despite the seriousness of the topic.

"I'll be honest and say the same." Hermione admitted, wanting him to understand that it was not just him that was nervous.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Blaise nearly demanded. Why hadn't she told him? Did she want him to find out on his own? Or was she hoping that it wouldn't happen? Blaise almost didn't want to know the answer. "You didn't plan on saying anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Hermione asked, getting more upset. She understood that he was shocked and unsure, but she couldn't understand where some of his anger was coming from. "That my daughter, Draco's daughter, has grown up with you as a father figure for her entire life? That of course she would eventually want to call you her father?" Blaise deflated slightly, but stubbornly continued with his questions.

"What about Draco?" Hermione recoiled slightly at the mention of her dead husband.

"Draco's dead." Hermione said quietly, wincing at how it sounded. "And while we can love him and miss him every day, we cannot dwell on the dead."

"Isn't it hard?" Blaise pressed, wanting her to understand what she was saying, what she was allowing him to be in her daughter's life. Wanted himself to understand what he was truly getting himself into. "Am I a bad friend for wanting to be Theo's dad?"

"Oh, absolutely not, Blaise. He understood what he was asking you. You know that he wouldn't have asked if he didn't mean it." Hermione knew that Draco would want Theodora to be as loved as she possibly could and she also knew that she would love for Blaise to be there for Theo, especially when he, himself could not.

"What about you. How do you feel about all of this?" Blaise asked, calming down.

"It's overwhelming." Hermione said, relaxing as well. "But I'm not freaking out at all. Which is kind of freaking me out, if we are being honest." Blaise tensed slightly.

"So, you are okay with me still being in Theodora's life?"

"Oh, Blaise, you didn't think I would kick you out after this?" Hermione almost demanded, feeling herself getting upset. "Blaise!" she exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped slightly, pretending it was out of surprise, not wanting to admit to himself that Hermione had a good arm on her.

"You know you've always been a part of this family. Why, in Merlin's name, would something like this change anything? Yes, it is so unfair that Draco cannot be here to raise his daughter, but she will not forget him by loving you. Neither you, nor I, will allow her to forget her father." Hermione said, trying to make him understand that there was very little he could do to get out of being a part of their family.

"Thank you." Blaise murmured, not knowing how to truly express how grateful he was to have the two of them in his life. He missed Daphne every day, just as he knew that Hermione missed Draco, but it was no longer a gaping hole in his life. It was more life nostalgia, another life. He was moving forward, and he wanted Hermione to be in his life as he did. Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Now will you sit down and tell me about your day? Hermione "Cause I really want to complain about mine."

-00000-

"How was your first day of school, love?" Hermione asked, smoothing down Theodora's curls as she sat down next to her.

"It was great!" Theodora exclaimed, beaming at the fun she had while at school. Theodora couldn't believe that she had been nervous; she could learn so many new things while at school! "We learned how to write out our names, we drawed so many pictures, we got to eat with the big kids and we even got to watch a movie!" Blaise grinned at her enthusiasm; he was glad she was so happy.

"A movie, huh?" Blaise asked, not wanting her to lose her joy. "Wow, that's so exciting."

"What was the movie about?" Hermione added, smiling at Blaise, her eyes twinkling. She was so happy that Theodora was able to fit in at her new school; Hermione was worried that she would feel out of place.

"It was about bees. They drived cars all over the hive and there was this one bee with a cool hairstyle!" Hermione giggled slightly when she realized what movie Theodora was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaise asked, causing Hermione to giggle more.

"The Bee Movie?" Hermione asked, looking down at Theodora.

"Yup!" Theo quipped, flipping her hair. "What did you do all day?"

"Well, I had to go see Nana Malfoy because her sister passed away the other day. She was sad, but she will be okay."

"Is she with Daddy?" Theodora asked quietly, visibly becoming upset. Blaise frowned, wishing there was some way he could help her with her grief. At least Hermione and he had memories that they could recall when they missed Draco, but Theodora had to rely on pictures and stories; she didn't have any memories of her own of her father. Maybe that was the reason that Blaise was so hesitant to step into the role of her father. He missed Draco too much to step into his role; be the father to his daughter. He didn't even want to think of what Draco would do if he knew some of the thoughts he thought about his wife.

"She is, sweetheart." Hermione responded, pulling Theo into her lap. "I bet they are looking down at you and Teddy and talking about how proud they are of the two of you."

"Can we see Teddy soon?" Theodora asked, knowing that Teddy would be even sadder than she was. She knew that having family around was the best thing for her when she was sad, so she knew it would make him happy too. "I miss him lots. And Uncle Harry! It has been so long!"

"We saw them a week ago, right?" Blaise whispered in Hermione ear, pretending not to notice the shiver he caused her. He smirked.

"Yes." Hermione responded, flushing slightly. She didn't want him to know how much his close proximity affected her. "Did you ask Blaise about his day?"

"How was your day, Blaise?" Theodora asked when she realized their attention was drifting from her, "Did you do something fun, like I did?"

"No, probably not as fun as you. But I did get to hang out with your mum this afternoon, which I think is fun. Does that count?" Blaise asked.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Hermione asked, laughing slightly at her daughter's response.

"Nothing!" Theo teased at Hermione, giggling slightly. "You're the funnest in the whole world!"

"I thought so." Hermione responded, rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics. Realizing how late it was becoming, Hermione sighed and stood up. She had no motivation to cook, but she knew they were out of leftovers, so she didn't have much of a choice. "You ready for dinner?"

"I'm starving!" Theo exclaimed, jumping off of the couch to take her mum's hand. School was hard work and she was ready to eat. "My last snack was ages ago."

"Well then, little miss, let's get cooking." Blaise said, scooping her up and following Hermione into the kitchen.

-00000-

"Thanks for putting her into bed." Hermione said, sighing as she sat down on the couch, glad to have the kitchen finally cleaned up. She was ready to be off of her feet for the night and just relax. "There were more dishes than I thought there were and I really just wanted to get them all done."

"You don't have to thank me." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. He had no idea why she continued to thank him after all of these years. They both put in a lot of work into raising Theo and he wouldn't have it any other way. Blaise walked over from where Theodora's room was to the wine cabinet. "Red or white?"

"Oh, red please." Hermione sighed. She was in need of a good glass of wine. "I really need to relax a little." Blaise nodded. He hoped the next few days wouldn't be nearly as crazy; he would probably implode.

"I feel. It has been a long day." Hermione snorted at the understatement.

"You could say that again." Hermione responded. She had no idea why the day felt like it would never end, but she truly needed a break. With Theo growing up so fast, she had no idea what she was going to do with all of her time. Not that the Wizarding World wasn't keeping her busy enough as it is.

"What you thinking about?" Blaise asked, passing Hermione her glass of wine as he sat down next to her. He tensed slightly, knowing what he was planning on talking to her about. He knew that it was a long time coming, but he wasn't sure that she was ready for him to bring it up, even after all of the time that had passed. He wasn't even sure he was ready for it.

"I'm thinking that today has been a crazy day that makes me feel way older than I am." Blaise snorted; if she was old than he was already ancient.

"To be fair, twenty-four is pretty old." Blaise winked as he teased her.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, hitting him with a pillow. "Please be nice." Blaise hit her with the pillow sitting next to him, causing her to laugh.

"Hey, I'm always nice, I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaise said dramatically.

"Oh of course." Rolling her eyes, Hermione took a sip of her wine as Blaise laughed. As a comfortable silence lay over them, Blaise knew that this was the best chance that he was going to get, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react. He took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling about everything?" Blaise asked tentatively. Hermione raised a brow in confusion, not completely certain she knew what he was implying.

"Everything?"

"Us." Hermione's confusion turned into understanding but brought a fear with it. She had hoped she would have more time before they needed to talk about it. Playing dumb she asked,

"Us?"

"Your daughter calls me Dad." Blaise said bluntly. "We have been living together for the past five years. There's an us." He looked hesitant and nervous, but he continued. "What do you want?"

"You." Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, like she hadn't meant to say anything. Her cheeks burned, turning red as Blaise smiled.

"You do?"

"I just, I don't—"

"You don't have to know right now." Blaise soothed, moving closer to her. He knew that she was nervous; she didn't want to betray what she had with Draco, but he knew that Hermione couldn't deny what had been growing between them for years.

"I don't know what's been holding me back. It used to be grief, but now—" Blaise knew it was risky, but he pushed a little bit more, wanting her to understand what she was feeling.

"Now?"

"I—" She cut herself off. "I still love him, but it's different now. I can focus on the good without being sad, but I love the life you and I have built. I don't know why we haven't but I just—"  
Blaise took her wine and sat it down on the table in front of them, causing her to stop talking. He pulled her into his arms, relaxing as she melted into his side. "I need to talk to Narcissa first."

He nodded. He knew how hard it was for Hermione to not feel guilty about her feelings for him, but also knew that there would always be a part of Hermione that loved Draco, just as a part of him would always love Daphne. There was nothing either of them could do, but they could be happy, if they tried.

"I understand." Hermione was quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth of his arms. She felt safe, secure. A security that she hadn't felt with anyone except for Draco. She knew that if Draco was still alive, that she would still be with him, no question. But he wasn't here. He wouldn't be coming back, and she knew she had feelings for Blaise. Even if they weren't as strong as they were with Draco, they were still feelings. In that moment, Hermione knew she made up her mind. She shifted slightly so that she was looking up at Blaise. He glanced down at her, unsure.

"Can I—?" Hermione cut herself off, knowing that asking wouldn't make it easier. **(A/N: M rating starts now)** She touched the side of his face, and shifted to the side, until she was almost face to face with him. She could feel his breathing quicken, and how his body tensed, but she knew it would have to be her move. She pulled him towards her, slowly, before leaning in and catching his lips in hers. Her eyes fluttering closed, she took note of how soft his lips felt under hers. He moved slowly, not wanting to scare her, but his arms moved her closer to him with a subconscious need to have her closer. Hermione felt a shiver move down her spine as she deepened the kiss, a wanting coming over her. In one swift movement, Hermione straddled him, her heat surrounding him. His hands settled on the base of her back, pulling her impossibly close, her lips never leaving his. Her hands twined in his hair, pulling, causing him to groan slightly. Blaise broke their kiss, meeting her eyes for a moment, the heat she saw in them caused Hermione to rock her hips forward involuntarily.

"Fuck, Hermione." Blaise whispered, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. Tilting her to the side, Blaise kissed up and down her neck. Hermione arched at the feeling, moaning as she pulled him closer to her. Grinding into him, Hermione could feel how hard he was becoming, and she knew that she was going to lose all of her control if she didn't stop. She pulled back slightly, kissing him. Before she could lose herself completely in his touch, she slowed the kiss, ending with a peck.

"We need to slow down." Blaise nodded, knowing she was right. He rested his head on her shoulder, leaving one last kiss on her neck, which caused her to rock her hips into his, almost causing him to forget why they stopped in the first place.

"Damnit, Blaise." Hermione breathed out. "If you do that again I'm going to lose it." Blaise willed his heart to stop beating so fast, knowing that they would regret it if they took things too fast. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, to be with her, but he hadn't expected such a lack of control. **(A/N: M is over).**

"I know, I know. We need to stop." Blaise pecked her lips, not being able to resist. "For now." Hermione nodded, knowing that she needed to talk to Narcissa before she was able to pursue anything further with Blaise. She felt guilty for having feelings for him, but she knew that she couldn't be stuck in the past forever. Draco wouldn't have wanted that for her.

"You're right." Hermione took a moment to steady her breathing before standing up, immediately missing the warmth Blaise offered. Blaise took a deep breath before standing up himself.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Hermione nodded, knowing that they both needed a few moments alone to cool off. Blaise pecked her on the forehead before walking out the front door, shutting it as quiet as he could to make sure he didn't wake Theodora. When she was sure he was gone, Hermione breathed out a huge sigh of relief. She had no idea where that had come from, but it had knocked the wind out of her sails. Hermione had known she was attracted to Blaise for longer than she would like, but she had no idea that there would be such an explosion.

"Okay, don't freak out Hermione." She whispered to herself. She knew what she needed to do next, and she knew she didn't have long before Blaise came back, but she still was nervous. If she did this, she knew that it would make her and Blaise a real possibility, which terrified her. Hermione had no idea what her friends would think- would they think she was moving on too fast? Would Narcissa and Lucius hate her for moving on? For not only loving Draco for the rest of her life? She shook her head at the thought. No, they would want her to be happy. She took a deep breath before walking over to where the chest was. Opening it up, she stared at the mix of open and unopened letters that filled the chest. Before she could lose her nerve, she looked through the letters until she found the one she was looking for. She looked at the title for a while, unsure if she could really open it, but after a moment, she turned it over and opened it, ready for whatever advice Draco had:

 _When you fall in love again._

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I cannot believe there are only five chapters left! See you next time.**

 **-Kat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to publish this chapter; finals nearly were the death of me. But, it's summer, which means loads of time to write! This chapter will be Draco's final battle, so it may be graphic and gory— this is the only warning I will provide. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 16

 _*Draco's 7_ _th_ _year, the final battle*_

Draco knew he was going to die, and he was terrified. He wasn't scared of dying, no, he had been planning his death for years. He was beyond acceptance and had paid most of his respects, so to speak. Draco was just terrified he was going to die before he could make sure that Hermione, his wife, was safe. He needed to know that the mother of his child, and his child, were going to be okay when he was gone. The moment Hermione's Patronus had told him that she was pregnant, he had never been so petrified in his entire life. The urge to protect his unborn child and wife was overwhelming.

As Draco stood in his childhood home, waiting for a monster to tell them that it was time to storm his school, he was so grateful that he had the opportunity to write to his son or daughter. He was devastated that he wouldn't be there to see his child grow up, but he knew that Hermione would make an incredible mother.

He hoped Hermione would forgive him.

"You, ready?" His mum asked, startling him out of his thoughts. He knew that she was scared for him, scared for all of them, but Draco didn't believe that she knew the full extent of his plans. His mother would hide him away until the Dark Lord was defeated.

"I am." Draco knew there were other ears listening, they were always listening, so he knew he couldn't say much. But he wanted, needed to say goodbye to his own mother before he died. "I'm not sure I'm ready, Mum." He said under his breath. Narcissa nodded, pulling him in for a hug. She knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't make it out and she was terrified. They were all terrified.

"We have to be, my son." She whispered. "Be strong and be careful. There will be very few people that will be looking out for you. Even less after they find out what side we are on." Draco pulled back and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mum." Draco could see the tears building up in his mother's eyes, but he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to comfort her. It was going to be a horrible day no matter what. Sensing the presence of the Dark Lord, Draco double checked his mental blocks and tensed up, feeling his mother do the same. Draco resisted the urge to look around for his father; he knew that he was in a meeting with the inner circle and would be until it was time to leave.

"It is time." The Dark Lord said, not one for speeches. He had stopped in the middle of the living room, with a flourish of his cloak. Draco could hear Bellatrix giggling in the room next to him, causing his blood to boil. "We will leave in groups, and there will be a member of my most trusted allies leading. They will find you in a moment. Bellatrix, come with me." She nodded eager to please. Draco resisted the urge to sneer in disgust at her devotion. He would kill her for what she did to Hermione. What she could have done to his child. Seeing his father walk towards him caused Draco to relax slightly.

"Father." He greeted. Lucius nodded, but seemed slightly distracted. "Is there something wrong?" Lucius shook his head slowly, but his face remained grim.

"We need to leave. Now." Lucius muttered, acting as though he was discussing nothing so importance. Narcissa, if not for her upbringing in control, would have recoiled. "The Dark Lord wishes you for a special mission." Draco's eyes widened slightly. "I told him we will leave early for you to prepare." Lucius looked Draco directly in the eye. "You will do whatever it is you have been planning and we will protect you for as long as we can."

"She's with child." Lucius's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bellatrix?" He questioned. "We've known for a few weeks." Draco shook his head, willing his parents to understand. He knew that he couldn't say anything, not with the Dark Lord so close, but he needed them to protect her. Lucius 's eyes widened and Narcissa griped Draco's arm.

"Watch her." Draco nearly demanded. Lucius frowned, and Draco tried not to react to the sadness in his eyes. His father knew his plans and knew there was nothing Draco wouldn't do for his wife and child.

"Draco." Lucius said, looking him in the eyes. "You aren't…?"

"I found the book when I was in third year." Narcissa felt tears come to her eyes. "I know what needs to be done. I won't unless it comes to it." He looked at his parents, willing them to forgive him. "Lucius looked like he wanted to protest. "Please don't tell her, not until she's ready." They nodded and Narcissa pulled him into a quick family hug, her breathing ragged.

"We love you, son." He nodded.

"Let's go."

In the few seconds before they left, Draco tried not to think about how much he was going to miss his home. Looking out the window, Draco smiled slightly at the feeling of the memory of his father teaching his how to ride a broom for the first time, his mother sitting outside with a glass of lemonade, trying to be excited for him. Or the memory of running through the front hall, wearing nothing but the mud he had rolled around him after his bath. Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he imagined a little boy or girl with his eyes and Hermione's hair and a wild look in their eye as they drive their grandparents crazy. His parents didn't know they were going to be grandparents. What a small piece of joy as they bury their only son.

They disapparated to Hogwarts without even a glance back.

-00000-

No matter how worried they were, his parents knew they had to leave him. They gave each other a quick hug and promised to meet in an hour. They all pretended that is would be likely they would all be alive.

As Draco ran, he tried not to remember all of the memories that made this place another home, the place where he spent time creating a family, a life. He ran past a tapestry that reminded him of Hermione— "I want one just like that in our living room!" she had demanded, causing Draco to laugh. "Anything you want, dear."— and a vase that Pansy had been planning on stealing when they graduated. He ignored the pang in his chest as he realized he would never graduate. He was just a kid and there were still so many things he wanted to see and do. So many things he wanted to see and do with his kid. As there was no one there to see, he let the tears roll down his face.

As he approached the Room of Requirement, he was nearly sobbing. He walked past the tapestry three times and walked in as quickly as he could. He didn't have long.

"Oh, thank Merlin." He heard Blaise say from the other side of the room. He crossed the room and pulled the man that had been his brother for years into a hug. "I was sure he killed you."

"That's what he needs to hear, Merlin Blaise." Pansy laughed bitterly from where Blaise had run from. "Have a little tact."

"Says, you." Draco quipped, drying his tears on his shirt. "Hermione here?"

"In the hide-y hole, I believe." Pansy rolled her eyes. "They sent us to the dungeons." Draco nodded, he wouldn't expect anything else. Pansy sobered slightly and asked, "Are you sure about this? Do you even have enough power for this?" Draco nodded. Pansy paled but nodded.

"You have the chest, Blaise?"

"Everything is in place. Are you sure about this?"

"Of fucking course I'm sure." Draco snapped. "I have to be." He turned to Blaise and Pansy, serious as he had ever been in his life. "She's pregnant." Pansy sucked in a breath, stumbling back slightly.

"What?" Blaise demanded. It changed everything. "Your child needs a father." Draco shook his head almost violently.

"My child needs Hermione and a loving family. Look out for them." They nodded. "We don't have time, let's do this."

The One-Sided Mirror Binding Ritual was as complicated as it sounded. When a person performed the ritual, the injuries of the person who they were binding to would transfer over to the person who was performing the ritual. He knew there was a small chance she wouldn't be killed, but there were too many people out to get her for him to leave it to chance.

He and Blaise had been practicing the spell work for months, while Pansy had been focused on the sigils because of how precise they had to be. Draco hadn't read up on the consequences, but he assumed they hurt more than a Stinging Hex (that's assuming he wouldn't just vaporize.) As they worked, he knew that Pansy and Blaise were hurting, but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Pansy stopped for a moment and looked at Draco.

"If I have to look after another version of you, I think I'll lose my mind." Stunned, Draco didn't know how to respond. But after a moment, he felt a bubble of laughter in his chest. He started laughing, as did Blaise at Pansy's ability to make a horrific situation just a little bit more bearable. Pansy's laugh slowly turned into a sob, which broke Draco's heart. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go." Draco said quietly, causing Blaise to let out a broken sound. His brother, in everything but blood, was going to die. They went back to work, silently. After ten minutes, everything was ready. Draco took a shaky breath and stood in the middle of the circle. Grabbing the blade out of his pocket, he nodded to Pansy and Blaise. While they had all said their goodbyes, it was hard. He wasn't ready. Pansy waved, and Blaise nodded back at him. After a moment of staring at his friends, they turned and left. Their magic would interfere with the ritual. Alone, Draco removed his shirt and pants, looking at the sigils he had inked onto his body. Taking a deep breath, Draco began to carve the sigils into his body, his blood flowing down on the matching sigils surrounding him. As the sigils began to blacken, Draco screamed at the burning, the agonizing pain he felt all the way down to the bones. The moment he finished carving the last sigil, the pain stopped. All that was left was a dull ringing in his ears.

After taking a moment to calm himself down, he wondered if it worked. Just before he began to panic, he felt a cramping in his lower stomach. He panicked, looking down for a wound, wondering if the battle had already started. But, after a moment, it went away. Confusion settled on him, before he realized. Hermione's womb was expanding to make room for their child. He fell to his knees and wept.

-00000-

After he picked himself up from the floor of the Room of Requirement, Draco began to make his way to Severus's office, where he knew he could be safe for at least a little while. As he walked, he kept looking back behind him, waiting to be ambushed by someone he used to share classes with, or by someone who used to be his teacher. He tried not to think about how sad he was to be on the other side. As he got closer and closer to the Headmaster's office, the paintings began whispering about how he was a traitor and how dare he return here, causing him to drop his head in shame. It didn't matter that it wasn't true, it just hurt that the school he grew up in hated him.

When he got to the stairs, he frowned, realizing that the office was unlocked. He cautiously walked up, wand out, glancing back every so often to make sure he wasn't going to be caught, by anyone. Once inside, he glanced around, before he froze. He turned slowly, feeling the weight of a wand on the base of his throat.

"What do you call me when we are having dinner with your family?" Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm his stuttering heart.

"Uncle Sev." After a beat of silence, Snape lowered the wand from his throat.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Snape snapped, trying to understand why his godson was at Hogwarts, let alone in his office. He was worried; Snape knew what was going to happen tonight and he didn't want his godson anywhere near the castle. Draco shook his head; he knew that Snape would try to kick him out, but he needed his godfather to understand.

"I'm married." If he wouldn't have had years of experience kept his mouth from dropping.

"To whom?"

"Hermione Granger." Snape sat down, the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good. "She's pregnant." Snape sighed. If he knew his godson at all, he would have a plan, one that Snape wouldn't like at all.

"What's your plan?" Draco knew he could sugar coat it, but he knew that his godfather wouldn't appreciate it.

"I did a ritual." Snape nodded.

"And?"

"I'm going to die today." Draco wasn't sure how Snape was going to react, but it wasn't with a nod.

"Me too." Draco's eyes widened. 

"What?" He demanded. "Why?" Snape smirked slightly.

"I work for the order." Snape admitted, softly. "He will find out today." Draco let out a breath and nodded. It was odd to think about, but he didn't need to be sad that Snape was going to be dead by the end of the day. Draco knew that it was likely he would be long dead before Snape was killed.

"If Hermione is hit with anything, the injury will transfer to me." Snape winced.

"How much blood?" Draco's face matched Snape's. He hadn't known he could live with that little blood.

"Almost too much." Snape nodded. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the little time they had together. After a moment, Snape opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. Draco laughed slightly and nodded when he gestured to him. They drank as Snape asked how Hermione and he met. Snape was shocked that he had had no idea that Draco and Hermione had known each other, let alone reached a place where they wanted to get married.

"What did you tell Blaise and Pansy when you snuck off to see Ms. Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Snape laughed slightly.

"What did you tell Blaise and Pansy when you snuck off to see Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco smiled.

"They knew." Snape sat back, reeling from Draco's words.

"For how long?" Snape asked, amazed. "How did no one know?"

"Second year." Snape shook his head.

"Bloody hell." Snape murmured, shocked. How could these kids have hidden this huge secret for so long? From everyone? From himself? He knew he had been overly focused on his work for the Order, he had no idea that he had missed so much. He couldn't believe that Draco was married. Thinking of the life that he could have had with Lily made him sad, but he was thrilled that Draco wasn't as stupid as he was when he was younger.

"I wish I could be there for her. For him. Whoever my kid turns out to be." Draco admitted over his firewhiskey.

"Life's not fair." Draco snorted. There's never been truer words spoken. After a couple more minutes passed, Snape sighed. "You need to go." Draco nodded, but deflated slightly. He enjoyed the feeling of being a kid again, even if it was just for a few moments. It was nice not to have to make hard choices. Finishing off his drink, Draco stood. He hesitated but walked around the desk and gave his godfather a hug. Snape froze, unsure, but he hugged Draco back as hard as he would allow himself. He pretended he didn't feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Good luck, Uncle." Snape nodded, not trusting his voice as Draco walked out the door. He had no idea where he was going, but Snape knew it couldn't be any better than where he, himself, is going.

-00000-

After seeing his Uncle Sev, Draco had double checked a couple of his fail-safes, which had taken longer than he had hoped. Once he was assured everything was in place, he started to walk down to where he knew the fight would be. As soon as he heard an explosion, Draco broke out into a run. He flew down the corridors, trying to find the heart of the battle.

He didn't have to go far.

"Watch out!" Blaise yelled, as Draco nearly plowed him over. They both ducked as a plethora of spells rained over them. As they ran for cover, they didn't bother to check which side the fire came from.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco yelled over all of the commotion. It was getting dark; the ritual had taken longer than he had hoped. Blaise shook his head and shrugged; he had no idea what was going on. His only goal was for himself and his friends to survive. "Where's Hermione?"

"I have no idea." Draco nodded. He knew it was unlikely Blaise would have any idea, but he still felt a pang of disappointment.

"I've gotta go find her." Blaise nodded, already re-focusing on the battle in front of him. They had already said their goodbyes. Draco shot off towards the flashes of red hair he could see, pissed that he hadn't thought to brew Polyjuice Potion a month ago. It would've been invaluable as he ran into the heat of the battle.

"Malfoy!" He heard a voice scream. "Get back here!" Draco didn't stick around to find out who wanted him; it was almost a sure deal they wanted him dead. Draco ran towards the inside of the castle. He needed to get to higher ground to see where Hermione had gone. Draco knew it was dangerous; he had nearly run over three Death Eaters on his way in his haste.

"Watch it, boy!" A werewolf sneered as Draco jumped out of his way. He tried not to shiver at the blood that dripped down his face like water. As he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco had the view of nearly the entire battle. The sun was beginning to rise; and he could see most of his friends as they fought for their lives. He felt a pang of sadness as he realized he couldn't help them; there was nothing he could do for them now. As his eyes scanned for Hermione, he froze in terror. A low-level Death Eater was sneaking up behind her and there was no way to warn her; she was too distracted. Realization hit him like a Stunner; she was looking for him. Hermione's eyes met his as the Death Eater raised his wand. Draco smiled, praying to every god he never believed in that his ritual would work. Hermione began to grin, her eyes lighting up as she saw her husband standing above her and—

-00000-

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! I had a hard time writing this chapter. Let me know what you thought! Now that finals are over, I will see you next week.**

 **-Kat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I hope not too many people hate me after last chapter! Let me know what you thought.**

* _Present Day Hermione*_

Hermione was freaking out. She had been ready to storm over to Malfoy Manor and to admit to her new-found attraction to Blaise immediately, last night. Hermione flushed at the thought of the night before, thinking of how out of hand they had been. She couldn't believe they had lost control like they did, but she was almost glad that they did. She knew that there was no way she would've admitted her feelings for him otherwise. Hermione felt worse because she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it; she was just worried that Narcissa would hate her. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice when Blaise re-emerged from his room.

"Hermione, please stop pacing." Blaise said, trying to contain his amusement as he walked into the kitchen. He woke up feeling smugger than he thought he would. He had had a lot more trouble than he thought he would falling asleep last night, he had to take care of his admittedly large problem Hermione had caused. Unfortunately, his smugness came with a twinge of guilt as he thought of his late fiancée and best friend. He knew they would have wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. "You're going to worry Theodora." Theodora made a sound of agreement from her seat at the counter as she ate her toast Hermione had made her. Blaise snorted at the look of mischief on Theo's face.

"Yea, Mum. I'm worried." Theodora quipped between bites of toast. Blaise smiled, trying to contain his joy at the picture in front of him. While Hermione was nervous, Blaise knew that Narcissa would be supportive of them; he had known her too long for him to conceive any other outcome. He was so excited for them to be able to move forward in their lives, especially without wither of them having to worry about Narcissa's reaction. After Daphne died, he had no hope of ever being this happy. He thought he would die early, alone. He had never been happier to be wrong.

"Hermione, love, come have a cup of coffee with me." Blaise asked, buttering a piece of toast. He glanced up, glad to see she heard him. "You're gonna be alright today." Hermione stopped pacing for a moment to look at Blaise, feeling more insecure than she thought she would. She took a deep breath, before sitting down at the counter with a big sigh. She didn't know where all the anxiety was coming from, but she didn't want to worry Blaise or Theo.

"But what if she's mad?" Hermione mumbled, grinning slightly at the cup of coffee Blaise set in front of her. Blaise smiled warmly at her, grateful she was willing to talk to Narcissa for him.

"She's not going to be mad." Hermione looked up and Blaise was almost surprised by how vulnerable she looked. Pulling Theodora out of her chair and into his arms, Blaise sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?" She mumbled. Blaise nodded.

"She's going to be so happy that you were able to find a little bit of joy in your life. I promise, you deserve to be happy, whether or not it's with me." Her head shot up, glaring at him slightly. How could he think she wanted to be with anyone else? It took her ages to get to a point where she would even consider loving someone after Draco.

"Of course, I'm happy with you. Are you stupid?" Theodora giggled at the look on Blaise's face, causing him to wink down at her.

"I'm glad." Blaise said, ignoring her comment. He knew that she thought he was joking, but he had his moments. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he smiled down at Theodora. "Looks like it's just you and me today. What should we go while Mum visits Nana?" Theodora looked pensive for a moment before brightening, she had the best idea ever!

"Can we go see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry?" Blaise laughed and nodded, glad she wasn't affected by his and Hermione's moods. Hermione smiled at the scene in front of her. She knew it was hard for Blaise to settle into their lives; she knew that he felt like he was trying to take over the life Draco could never have. Hermione wanted to give Blaise the life she knew he deserved and hoped that they could continue their lives as they were, with a little less guilt.

"Alright, I'm off." Hermione said, standing up. She was terrified, but she felt much calmer after watching Theodora and Blaise. Her priorities were back in place and she felt ready to face her Mother-in-law, no matter how mad she may be.

"Bye, love." Blaise said, pulling her into a hug. Theodora squirmed in between them, causing Blaise to chuckle. Blaise was glad he was able to give Theo the love he only ever got from Draco's parents; he was grateful to be in her life as her father.

"You're squishing me!" Theodora squeaked between the two of them. Blaise and Hermione laughed before kissing either side of Theo's face. "Ewww!" She squealed before wiggling down and shooting off to find her shoes. Hermione hugged Blaise for a moment longer, before pulling back.

"Bye, sweetheart." Hermione whispered, savoring the warmth and comfort she felt in his arms. Blaise kissed her forehead.

"Bye, darling. I'll let you know when we're back from the Potters." Hermione nodded, grateful that all of her friends treated Blaise like family; she had no idea what she would do if they hated him. As they walked out the door, Hermione tried to remain calm. She knew what she was doing and why she was going, but she still felt stuck in her terror. She didn't want to let Narcissa, the woman who had been a mother to her for years, down. She didn't want her to think that she had forgotten about Draco. Grabbing her wand, Hermione took a deep breath and apparated to Malfoy Manor before she could change her mind.

-00000-

Narcissa had been having a long morning. She was glad that Hermione was taking the time to come and visit, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as she waited for Hermione to arrive. After receiving Hermione's letter the night before, she was excited her daughter-in-law was coming for a visit. The longer she waited, though, the more apprehensive she became. She knew that Hermione had something important to discuss with her, which was hinted at vaguely in the letter, but she couldn't pinpoint what Hermione wanted to discuss with her. She hoped nothing had happened to Theodora.

She heard a bell chime, allowing her to take her time walking to the front door in order to let her guest inside.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa said, opening the door with a smile. Looking Hermione over, Narcissa noticed that, while she looked nervous and was fidgeting slightly, there was no terror or sadness that would have caused Narcissa to worry. Narcissa smiled, relieved.

"Good to see you, Narcissa." Hermione said, trying her best not to tense up. She stood awkwardly at the door, shifting her feet. "It has been too long."

"Too right you are, darling." Narcissa responded, her eyes kind. Her smile faded when she saw Hermione's nervous habits emerge the longer she stood in front of her but she tried not to take it to heart. She knew whatever Hermione was nervous about, she would bring up it up over tea. "Please, come in and join me. I was just about to poor myself a cup of tea."

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione said gratefully. She stepped in and glanced around the manor, smiling at she realized nothing had changed since the last time she had been there.

"Now, tell me. How is young Theodora doing?" Hermione smiled at the mention of Theo, causing Narcissa to relax slightly. She was pleased that it wasn't Theo that Hermione was worried about, but it made her even more curious as to what Hermione wanted to discuss.

"Wonderful. She just had her first day of Kindergarten a few days ago and is loving it. I cannot say the same for Blaise and me; we haven't gotten used to the house being so empty." Narcissa's eyes narrowed slightly, before she sat back in her seat with a smirk. She was beginning to understand what Hermione was worried about and she was happy that it was something she could help with.

"How is Blaise doing these days?" Narcissa questioned, causing Hermione to blush down into her tea. Narcissa smirked but didn't press. Hermione shifted slightly, which would have been nearly invisible to anyone other than another Malfoy.

"Rather well. He seems to be pretty bored at work but is happy I believe." Hermione said, attempting to be nonchalant. Narcissa smiled softly, sipping her tea.

"Tell him that he needs to come by for a visit one of these days. If he doesn't, I'll assume he has forgotten all about me." Hermione nodded, knowing that Blaise would love to come for a visit. She knew that he missed Narcissa as much as she missed him.

"I'll be sure to do so." Hermione said warmly. "Theodora misses you as well."

"I miss her too." Narcissa admitted softly. She missed her granddaughter more than she was willing to admit; Theodora's fiery attitude reminded her so much of Draco when he was young, running around the manor causing havoc. She smiled at the memory. "Now, dear, what did you want to discuss with me?"

"I know it hasn't been all that long since Draco, but I, well I'm not sure how to word this, but I—" Narcissa took pity on her and asked,

"Blaise is becoming more than a roommate these days?" Hermione flushed.

"I, well—" Hermione sputtered, but after taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Narcissa nodded, trying not to laugh at the look on Hermione's face. She looked so confused and more than a little overwhelmed.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to understand how she thought moving on from Draco could ever be a good thing. "I thought—"

"You thought I would be angry?" Narcissa asked, a little confused. "Because you are finally allowing yourself to be happy?"

"But Draco—" Hermione asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had permission to be happy; that Narcissa wasn't angry with her.

"But nothing. Yes, Draco was your first love, the father of your child. But he's gone. And while you will always have the memories of the love you shared, you need to allow yourself to be happy. Do not hold back because you are worried about our feelings. Lucius and I have always thought of you as a daughter; we know how hard it was for you after Draco died. If it is my blessing you are looking for, you have it. You have had it for quite some time." For a moment, Hermione didn't know what to say, but she could feel herself tearing up. She didn't know why she was so emotional; logically, she knew that Narcissa would support her as she always did. She just didn't know what to do now that she didn't have to feel guilty about her feelings for her old friend.

"Thank you." Hermione finally choked out. Narcissa smiled, sadness in her eyes. Hermione had had a hard life, only just letting up these past few years. Narcissa knew that the pain of losing her son would haunt her for the rest of his life, but she wanted the woman who had become like a daughter to be happy. She knew that Draco would want Hermione and Theodora to be happy and she knew that he would be even happier that his best friend was going to find happiness as well. It saddened her that her son couldn't be there to see his daughter grow up, but she knew that everything was working out as he wanted.

"Now, tell me more about you and Blaise." Narcissa asked. Hermione flushed.

"Well—"

-00000-

After Hermione and Narcissa finished their tea, Hermione felt a lot lighter than she had in years. With Narcissa's blessing, there was only one place left she needed to go.

"Thank you for coming, darling." Narcissa said warmly, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugged her tightly. She felt so lucky to have someone like Narcissa in her life, especially since her mother could no longer be in it.

"Of course." Hermione said, pulling away. "Thank you for everything." As Narcissa walked Hermione to the front door, Narcissa turned back to her, smiling.

"Once you are both settled, you and Blaise should come for dinner. With Theodora, of course." Hermione blushed, but nodded.

"Of course." Hermione gave Narcissa one last hug. "Tell Lucius that I said hello and that I was sad to miss him." With assurances from Narcissa, Hermione waved good and walked down the path to the apparition point. She laughed, despite herself. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to get a semblance of a happy ending.

Her smile faded. She apparated away without another thought.

-00000-

The gravesite was quiet; perhaps it was an odd time. Hermione never came to Draco's grave at the same time. As she walked, she was surprised to see someone crouched down by Draco grave. She squinted, trying to see who could possibly be visiting.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, startled. He looked up but didn't seem surprised. "I thought you were at home?"

"Ginny and Blaise are at Molly's." He smiled. "She couldn't resist having them over once she heard we had Theo over." Hermione smiled, her initial panic settling down. She moved to sit next to him reaching out and tracing over Draco's name. They were quiet for a while, taking in the peace.

"I still love him as if it were yesterday." Hermione said softly. Harry didn't say anything, something for which Hermione was grateful. "I am so grateful that I met him and loved him and was able to have his child, but it doesn't hurt to love him anymore. I can look at Theodora and see him and not be sad anymore." Harry grabbed her hand as the tears began to fall. "Can I be happy with him?"

"Oh, love." Harry whispered. "Of course, you're allowed to be happy with Blaise. You don't have to apologize for falling in love again after all of these years. Draco would want you to be happy. Theo loves Blaise. Narcissa loves Blaise. You love Blaise. What's the problem?" Hermione laughed through her sobs, realizing how simple everything sounded when Harry put it that way.

"I don't want to forget him." She admitted. Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug. He wanted her to realize that she deserved the world and more, but he knew it would take a long time still before she was completely guiltless for moving on.

"You don't have to feel guilty for surviving." Harry said finally. Hermione's head whipped towards him, tears covering the shocked look in her eyes.

"It's not that, I don't—"

"Hermione." She slumped, defeated. Head in her hands she says,

"He died for me. In front of me. How am I supposed to feel anything other than guilty for living while he didn't?" Harry brushed a curl from her face.

"Grateful." Harry said firmly. "Determined to make the most of the live he has given you. Not guilty. I didn't know the man well, but I know that he never wanted you to feel guilty." Hermione continued crying but nodded. Draco had been looking out for her for years. He wouldn't let something as mundane as death get in the way of him giving Hermione a reason to smile. "Go tell Blaise you love him." Hermione nodded, but took a minute before standing up. She kissed Draco's grave, before turning back to Harry, who was brushing off his coat.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, pulling Harry into a hug. "I have no idea what kind of mess I would be without you and Ginny." Harry snorted.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." Hermione felt herself tearing up again. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve such love and support, but she was so, so grateful.

"I'll see you soon." Hermione said, before turning back to Harry before he apparated away. "Would you mind keeping Theo for the night?" Hermione ignored the smirk on Harry's face and apparated away before he could see the blush on her cheeks.

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it took me so long to publish this. I was going to publish yesterday, but it's my birthday today, so birthday post? I hope you enjoyed the chapter- only three to go!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been out of the country taking a class and didn't have as much time as I hoped to write. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Only two more to go!**

 _*Hermione's Final Battle*_

Hermione was terrified and certain she was not going to make it out alive. By the time they had gotten to the castle, Hermione had a pit in her stomach the size of the Grand Canyon. Looking at Harry and Ron talking to Neville, she felt a wave of nostalgia fall over her. While she knew that they could never have a normal childhood, Hermione wished, wished so hard that it ached, that the only thing they would have to worry about is graduating. Now, Hermione just wanted her family to make it out in one piece.

"Hermione, you alright?" Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione looked at Ginny, who had been standing in front of her for a few moments getting increasingly worried about Hermione's state of mind. She knew that the last few months had been really difficult for her, both with the torture and months on the run she endured.

"Yeah, I'm good." Hermione said, rather unconvincingly. "I'm just ready for this war to be over." She smirked. "I'm ready for a holiday." Ginny laughed, surprising herself.

"You know, a holiday sounds pretty great right now. I could do with a good read and the ocean." Hermione laughed a little and nodded. She would love to go to the beach with Draco, a honeymoon before the new baby. Her smile faded and she felt her heartbeat stutter. "You ready for this?" Ginny shook her head.

"I have no idea what's going to happen with Harry." Ginny admitted, paling slightly. "Do you think he is going to survive this?" Hermione was quiet for a moment, not wanting to lie, but unwilling to admit part of her believed she would be burying her best friend in a week's time.

"I don't know." Hermione finally answered, deciding to be as honest as possible. "But he has come out of a lot of situations no one thought he would survive." Ginny nodded, some of her color returning. She knew that Harry would do anything to protect Hogwarts, but she hoped he had acquired at least a little self-preservation.

"You're right, I know." Ginny said, looking at Hermione, wishing they could all be somewhere else, anywhere else. "I just wish I could take him away and let someone else deal with it." Hermione nodded, subconsciously laying a hand on her stomach. Ginny's eyes furrowed but shook her head. There was no way. "How are your parents holding up?" Ginny asked, treading carefully. Hermione felt involuntary tears come to her eyes.

"In Australia." Ginny's eyebrows went up.

"Oh?"

"With no idea as to who I am." Hermione admitted, wincing at how raspy her voice sounded. "As far as they know, there is and has never been a Hermione Granger." Ginny understood at once what Hermione was saying and felt an overwhelming sadness wash over her. What Hermione had done was beyond selfless, something Ginny admired her for. She just wished that Hermione didn't have to suffer for it.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny murmured. "But I'm glad they're safe." Hermione nodded, wiping her tears.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch." Hermione said, ready to face whatever this battle threw at her. Ginny nodded, laughing a little at her language.

"Let's do this."

-00000-

If Hermione never saw a snake again, it would be too soon. The Chamber of Secrets was disgusting and cold and damp and she was not in the mood to walk up to a gigantic snake and rip out a tooth. Whether or not it was dead is a moot point.

"Remind me, when this is all over, to tell Harry that he needs to get someone down here and take out this ruddy snake and make some money off of it. He can sell the skin, the venom and the bones for potion parts." Ron snorted and looked over at her.

"By, "this," do you mean defeating You-Know-Who and stopping his reign of terror?" Hermione grinned and nodded.

"A simple Tuesday." Ron snorted again but was glad that Hermione was acting more herself. Yes, they were all terrified and were certain they were all going to die, but at least they would die together. That had to count for something, right? "You doing alright?" Ron nodded, knowing that they both knew he was full of shit, but he knew that they weren't going to be alright for a very long time.

"How are you?" Hermione looked nearly incredulous, glancing between Ron and the basilisk fang she was holding that was dripping venom all over the bloody ancient chamber that was made by a man who thought she was worse than the scum that grew along the walls. She shook her head.

"Fucking fantastic, obviously." Ron snorted, glad that while they were both were no-where near okay, Hermione still could laugh about it. "Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps." Ron smiled and laughed.

"This place?" Ron teased. "Why in Merlin's name would a place this cozy make you uncomfortable?" He gasped, pretending to have figured it out. "It's a little drafty, that's what it is. You always complain about being cold." He winked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're right. I'll bring a sweater the next time I need a basilisk fang to end the reign of a magical terrorist." Ron nodded, with a faux solemn look on his face. Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.

"Hermione: the most practical and well-prepared woman I know. I'll know just who to call when there's a megalomaniac on the lose again." She snorted, feeling a wave of gratitude wash over her that this man was part of her family.

"Let's get back to hell before the devil notices we're gone." She says, looking more serious than she had since they gotten into the Chamber.

"Hey! Don't talk about Professor McGonagall that way." Hermione would swear, for the rest of her days on earth, that she didn't laugh at Ron's terrible joke. No, really.

-00000-

Hermione was going to die, there was no doubt in her mind. The battle raged around her and she continued throwing off spells as fast as she could wave her wand. She had been looking for Harry for ages; she knew he had gone off with Ron a while ago, but for the life of her she couldn't find him anywhere. As she edged away from the battle, the rest of the people she was worried about began to creep into her thoughts, worrying her more and more with each passing second. She tried not to think of Draco.

"Hermione, down." Hermione dropped to her knees without a second thought, hearing Narcissa's voice behind her. After the man was dead, Hermione allowed herself a moment, just a moment, to assess how the woman who was like a mother to her was doing. Narcissa looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen her; her hair was falling out of its tight braid— only slightly of course, even amidst a battle, Narcissa had to keep her wits about her— and she was holding onto her wand tightly. While they were both exhausted and terrified and they would both be killed if they were found together, Hermione was glad that she was able to see her if only for a moment.

"Thank you." Narcissa nearly rolled her eyes. Family never needed to thank family.

"No thanks are needed, darling. How are you doing?" Hermione shook her head. She wasn't doing okay at all, but there was nothing that could be done.

"As well as can be expected." Narcissa nodded, wishing she could embrace her daughter in all but blood, but she knew they were risking too much as it was even talking. She was glad that Hermione seemed to have a similar mindset, even though she could see the sadness in her eyes. "Have you seen Draco?" Narcissa looked impossibly sadder at her question. Her shake of the head worried Hermione more, but she didn't press. She didn't want to know.

"Be safe, my daughter." Narcissa whispered. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. She could wait until the battle was over to mourn and be angry and sad at the world. She needed to be strong for her child.

"You as well, Mum." Narcissa smiled and waved once before she glided off to pick off as many of those on the Dark Lord's side without being noticed, not allowing herself to look back at how Hermione was fairing. She wouldn't be able to turn her back on her twice.

Unfortunately, Hermione was fairing no better; she was nearly beside herself with worry. At the moment, Hermione had no idea where Harry was, but she had a pit in her stomach that made her certain he was looking for certain death. It was getting dark, but there was still enough light that Hermione could see most of her surroundings.

The battle was brutal. There were Death Eaters everywhere, tearing into people left and right, not caring whether or not they were children. The sight was hell on earth. When she felt a splatter of blood hit her cheek, she didn't even take the time to wipe it off before killing the Death Eater tearing into the second year. Feeling of pang of anger, she nearly screamed, not understanding how the second year Ravenclaw was able to get out of the tower. Instead of being distracted by whatever games the older kids set up for them, her heart had been ripped out of her chest and was lying by Hermione's feet. In her heart, that was still in her chest, she knew she could never look at a werewolf the same again. She knew it wasn't always their fault, just as she knew there were so many werewolves who were good people, like Remus. Hermione would never, ever admit it out loud, but later, when she realized that Remus was gone, she felt a bit of relief. She would mourn him for a long, long time, but she was relieved she would never have to see the pain on his face when she realized that she was frightened of him.

Stepping over the child, tears streaming down her face, she struck down the man who killed the child, knowing that she would never feel remorse. She felt a cold resolve, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

Knowing she would never find Harry or Ron in the madness, she hoped she would at least catch a glimpse of Draco amongst the dozens of people. Hermione looked around, knowing that she should be paying better attention. As she looked around, she glanced up and felt an immense relief. She had found him. Her eyes lit up as she met his eyes, feeling herself beginning to smile and—

He fell. She didn't understand; there was no one behind him. He had been alone. No, he was looking at her, he wasn't alone. Hermione wasn't alone. They had forever, they had a family. She nodded to herself; they would have a future. It wasn't over. But, no. He was falling and falling and then her beautiful husband was at her feet. He was mangled; his neck at a wrong angle. A ghost of a smile on his face. She focused on his eyes, unchanged but unseeing, rather than the fact his spine was out for all to see. Having no concept of time, Hermione sat there for a moment, unseeing, unchanging. Her husband was dead. She was a widow.

"Hermione? Wha—" The voice choked. The voice sounded very far away, like she was underwater. Drowning. She wished she was drowning, going down, down, down with her husband, where she could breathe in his joy, his life— no. She had someone to live for. She looked up, the water clearing. It was Blaise. She knew Blaise, he knew what was happening. It was all a mistake. "Hermione get up." She nodded. That sounded nice, getting up. She could go find Draco, make sure he was okay. Blaise, with a pained look on his face, pulled her up. He didn't know what to do, or who to talk to.

"No." Blaise shook his head.

"He's dead." Blaise said sternly, not bothering to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face. He knew he had a promise to keep to Draco to keep her safe. There was nothing else to do but keep her and her child safe. "Let's go."

"No." Blaise ignored her and carried her outside of where the battle was raging, knowing she wouldn't be of much help. He tried to ignore the crippling thought of the fact his best friend, his brother, was gone. But he knew there was nothing he could do to change it, so he pressed on. There would be a time for mourning once the battle was won. Hermione wasn't heavy to carry, for which he was grateful, so they found an abandoned corridor out of sight rather quickly.

"Hermione, look at me." Dazed, in shock, she looked up at him. He winced at her expression, knowing that he couldn't fathom what she was feeling. "Hermione, you have to be strong right now."

"But what am I supposed to do after?" Her broken voice whispered.

"Keep being strong. You have a child to look after. Draco's child." Her head whipped up, giving Blaise the first lucid look she had had since Draco died.

"How?" Blaise felt a smirk creep onto his face.

"Draco told me a few hours ago." Blaise felt his smile drop. "He wanted to make sure I knew, just in case." Hermione smiled bitterly, running a violent hand through her hair, wincing at the dirt she felt.

"Always prepared for the worst, I guess." Blaise snorted.

"Ain't that the truth." They stayed there for a few moments, just trying to get a grasp on their new reality. Their new reality without Draco.

"Can I cry for a minute?" Hermione finally asked, nearly pleading. "Give me a minute, just a minute and then I'll pull it together and we can blast this arsehole back to hell." Blaise looked at her, apprising her. He nodded, hesitantly. She surged forward and burrowed herself into his neck, sobbing. She couldn't understand how this could have happened, they had already given up so much, why couldn't they have a happy ending? Why couldn't the only thing she had to worry about be how her friends were going to react to her family? Why? Why did she have to go on without him? Why did he get to die, why did she have to keep on living? Hermione knew that Blaise was hurting as much as she was; she could feel his tears on her cheek. Shaking, she pulled back, knowing that her minute was up. Looking at the man she grew up with, shared her biggest fears and losses with, she pulled herself together. Blaise found himself impressed with her steel but shook his head at his surprise. Draco would never have loved a weak woman. Hermione was as strong as they came. They stood up and prepared to raise some hell.

Hermione ran back the way they had come but avoided where it had happened. She didn't turn back to see where Blaise had gone; she knew he would land on his feet. She ran towards the battle; it was dark. She knew it was going to end soon and she wanted to be with Harry when it was over. By the time she made it to the courtyard, all she saw were sunken faces and she knew it was over. She looked around, desperately trying to find someone, anyone, that she knew. She nearly sighed in relief once she saw Ginny before the look on Ginny's face stopped her in her tracks.

"Ginny…?" Hermione said, hesitant. Ginny didn't seem to realize she was there, reminding Hermione of herself just minutes before. She understood.

"He sacrificed himself." Ginny said softly, dazed. Hermione shook her head, unwilling to believe that she was going to lose another person she loved in a matter of hours, but she knew that Harry would eventually do something like this. He never knew self-preservation when it came to the people he loved. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of how much Harry loved them all. Hearing a gasp, Hermione and Ginny looked up, both of them catching on a sob when they saw Hagrid carrying Harry. Hermione, seeing Narcissa, felt tears come to her eyes. It was all too much; her husband was dead. Her mother figure just saw her brother in all but blood murdered and Hermione hadn't been able to tell Narcissa what had happened.

They all gasped when Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms. She could feel Ginny holding onto her arm with a death-like grip, but Merlin be damned if she wasn't doing the same right back. He was alive.

The fight was swift, but angry and Hermione tried not to watch. She didn't want to see her best friend kill the Dark Lord, and she didn't want to see her best friend die either. So, she watched the people around her, wishing that Draco was among the faces she saw. She tried to find Narcissa, but she knew it was too dangerous, too soon, to approach her. She prayed to any god that would listen that Narcissa wouldn't find her son on her own.

When all was said and done, and Hermione was staring at over the edge of the bridge with Harry and Ron, Hermione wondered where she would go from there. She knew she could stay with the Weasleys, but with Fred being gone and her having a baby coming in a few months, she knew she would never feel truly welcome. Besides, she needed to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. She knew that she needed to have her own place. Pretending that her eyes weren't burning, Hermione made the decision to move into the apartment that Draco and she had bought to raise their family.

 **Author's Note: As always, reviews are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon.**

 **-Kat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter; I have no good excuse, but it has been a long summer. Let me know how you enjoyed Chapter 18!**

* _Blaise Present Day*_

He knew he had no reason to be worried; it wasn't like the dead could rise up to haunt someone, or, more accurately, Draco would've haunted him a long time ago if he was so inclined. While logically, he knew that was a fact, Blaise found himself more nervous than he thought he would be as he walked towards Draco's grave. It felt like he was walking into a trial where Draco was judge, jury and executioner and he knew he wasn't innocent.

"Get a grip, Blaise." He muttered under his breath, after nearly having a heart attack after he tripped over an indent in the ground. He helped defeat a Dark Lord, dammit, he should act like less like he was going to wet his pants. "Your gonna need a grave yourself if you don't get it bloody well together." Stopping, he took a deep breath. It was his best friend. Everyone alive had already given their blessing. He knew he had nothing to worry about. While he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he knew why he was so nervous. Draco had always been so admirable, so good, especially when it came to Hermione. Draco had never let Hermione done, ever. No matter what was going on in his life, Draco was always able to prioritize Hermione's wellbeing over her own and Blaise knew that the reason he was so afraid to ask Draco for his permission was that Blaise knew he would never be as good of a husband as Draco was to Hermione. He knew he could be there for Hermione and Theo, and he loved them so much, but Draco had been on a whole different level. Stopping in front of Draco's grave, Blaise smiled slightly.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."

He was glad they landed on the quote they did, even though Hermione thought it was too much, they all knew it was accurate.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hesitating, he continued. "I'm sorry, it's been a while, Its just I like to pretend that you're on holiday, traveling the world or something equally as filthy rich, enjoying life." He frowned, looking down at his shoes. "But, whenever I come back here, it's always an unpleasant surprise. Which should be stupid because I'm living with your wife and child." He was quiet for a moment, snorted, before smiling to himself. He had no tact, whatsoever. "They're incredible. I'm baffled that someone like you could've made something as incredible as Theodora, but I guess you had Hermione and there was no chance could be anything other than incredible with her involved. I love her, you know. I hope that's okay. I bought a ring. I think you would get a kick out of it." He paused and then laughed, pulling out the ring. "It's a ruby. I know, Pansy had a heart attack when I showed her. If it was for anyone else, Pansy might have killed me. At least its set-in silver; it will remind Hermione she has always had a ring of Slytherins protecting her." Blaise winced. "Cliché, right?"

"I don't know why I keep thinking you're going to respond. It's been years and I still think you're going to respond. But please, I can't do this without your blessing. I cannot take the life you worked for, sacrificed for, died for. You deserved the chance to see Theodora grow up, drop her off at the platform on Hogwarts day, walk her down the aisle. I could have been the fun-loving Uncle that could never say no to her." He laughed, despite the tears forming in his eyes. "Not that I can say no to her now." Blaise quieted, looking at his best friend's gravestone. "I cannot do this without your permission, but I don't know what I'm waiting for. It's not like you can communicate with—" A strong gust of wind cut him off, blowing leaves all around him. Blaise watched, mesmerized, as the leaves changed colors as they swirled around him. When they faded to ruby red and silver and landed in front of him, Blaise sank to his knees and sobbed.

-00000-

By the time Hermione had apparated home, Blaise was nowhere to be seen. Surprised, Hermione poured herself a glass of wine and got started on dinner. She decided on fish and busied herself making the breading, knowing that Blaise wouldn't be too far behind her. Even though she knew exactly where Theo was, she found herself worrying over how Theo was faring without her or Blaise. Before she could convince herself that she needed to call Harry, just to make sure everything was going well, Blaise walked through the door.

"Hey, I'm home." Hermione heard him say from the kitchen. "Where's Theo?" Hermione flushed and looked down at her wine as Blaise came in to help her. Looking up, Hermione was startled by Blaise's appearance. His hair was messy, and his clothes were a little rumpled. As she stepped closer to him, embarrassment long forgotten, she noticed how red his eyes were.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brushing her thumb across his cheek. Blaise blushed slightly, looking down. He mumbled an answer under his breath, too low for Hermione to hear.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, moving a little closer. She swore she could hear his heartbeat in his chest.

"It's kinda embarrassing." Blaise admitted, looking down at her. He didn't know why he was so reluctant to tell her, but he was dragging his feet.

"I'd never judge you." Hermione whispered, trying to understand why he was so upset.

"I don't know how to tell you." Hermione frowned, stepping back slightly.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so." Blaise shook his head and moved forward, correcting the distance between them. He knew that no amount of embarrassment on his part was worth upsetting her. He would just have to deal with it.

"No, it's not that, it's just—." Blaise said, stumbling over his words as he got more and more frustrated with himself. "It's just I went to go visit's Draco's grave because I've been feeling guilty and I wanted to ask him for his permission." He rushed his last sentence, but by the look on Hermione's face, she heard him loud and clear.

"Wanted to ask Draco for his permission for what?" Hermione nearly demanded, her brows furrowing slightly. Blaise took a deep breath.

"To love you."

"Why did you need his permission for that?" Hermione asked softly, setting a hand on Blaise's chest.

"Because I don't want to take the life that he died for without acknowledging how unfair it is. Or without his permission." Blaise said, bearing his soul to her. He would never be able to say it to her out loud, but he knew he couldn't make her as happy as Draco did.

"That doesn't make any sense." Hermione whispered, looking more and more confused as time went on.

"It doesn't have to make sense to you." Blaise said, wincing at how it sounded. "Unless it bothers you." Blaise amended quickly.

"It doesn't bother me." Hermione said, knowing that Blaise just wanted validation for the place in her and Theo's life. And while it annoyed her to no end that he couldn't wrap his head around the fact, she repeated it aloud so he would understand. "I love you too." Blaise inhaled deeply.

"I think I got his permission." Blaise said, trying not to sound insane. Hermione smirked slightly, because of course her dead husband would communicate with Blaise to ensure her happiness.

"Did you? Communication beyond the grave? Sounds like the overachieving ferret I love." Hermione rolled her eyes. She could see that Blaise was worried that she would be angry at him because Draco didn't reach out to her like he did to Blaise, but it couldn't be farther from the truth; she heard from him every day. He was always with her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy loving someone else.

"I can't protect you like he could." Blaise said, like it was a confession.

Hermione felt an exasperated feeling of love come over her. She didn't need a protector anymore, not with most of the Death Eaters being locked up or dead and especially not with the skills she had acquired over the years. She needed someone to split carpool duty or help with the dishes sometimes. She needed someone to share their life with her, not give it up for her, not again. She loved Draco, yes, and she would continue to love him for the rest of her life. But she loved Blaise and was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him.

"Marry me." Hermione said, deciding to ignore his arguments. To her surprise, Blaise laughed.

"Must you beat me in everything?" Blaise asked, fond exasperation in his voice, as he pulled out the ring. "I have a matching necklace for Theo."

"Do you think he'll like it?" Hermione said, trying not to smile. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You're hilarious. No, really, a right comedian." Hermione smiled and laughed, knowing she was going to be alright.

-00000-

 **Author's Note: can you believe there is only one more chapter left? I can't! Let me know what you thought of this chapter- I love hearing from you! Also, I am planning on going through and editing and updating "What's in a name?" after the next chapter, so if there are any scenes you think should be added, please comment! Also, the quote is from** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **by William Shakespeare. See you soon,**

 **Kat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Last Chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

After the third time throwing up in her bathroom, Hermione knew she wasn't ready to stay in the apartment yet. Her head throbbed whenever she looked at all of the robes Draco left behind, and she felt sick to her stomach whenever she even glanced at the sticky note on the fridge. She hadn't slept more than four hours since the final battle and she knew it was bad for the baby. She needed to leave but didn't know where she could go. Once she realized the only people she wanted to see was family, she packed a small bag and flooed to Malfoy Manor. It was exactly how she remembered but sadder, somehow. Like the Manor knew it was missing something, someone. She didn't know where to begin looking for Narcissa and Lucius, but she hoped they were at least in the Sitting Room in the main part of the house. She didn't know how she would react to seeing Draco's wing of the house.

"Mistress Malfoy, how can I help you?" A house elf she didn't recognize asked her. She winced hearing her last name but straightened at the reminder. She was a Malfoy. No one could take that away from her and she knew they were going to try. Before she could ask the young elf his name, she noticed how subdued he was, how sad. She knelt down in front of him.

"I miss him too." Narcissa and Lucius found her a few moments later, kneeing in front of their young elf, sobbing into his arms. She would have felt worse about it, if the elf wasn't crying along with her. Narcissa knew, if it was under any other circumstances, she would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation for ages. Unfortunately, all she could feel was pity for her daughter-in-law having lost another member of her family, so young.

"Well isn't this quite the sight." Lucius murmured, a ghost of the first smile he has had since the death of his son. Narcissa tried for a smile as well, before kneeling down next to Hermione, who was doing her best to wipe away all of her tears. The elf, Charles, was so distraught by his mistress's sadness that he didn't even apologize for the scene he caused. Narcissa gathered Hermione up in her arms and held Hermione in her arms as her tears subsided. After she had calmed down, Narcissa and into the Sitting Room and before following them, Lucius asked softly,

"Charles, would you mind making a pot of tea? Chamomile would be best, I think." Charles wiped his eyes on his uniform before nodding and popping into the kitchen to bring his family tea. Lucius took a moment and stood in the foyer, closing his eyes. It was moments like this that he hated himself for ever involving himself with the Dark Lord. He should have left the moment Draco was born, but he thought it could get better. What a fool he was; his one and only heir was dead. His son. He shook his head opening his eyes. No, he was not without a child, an heir. He and Narcissa had Hermione and Lucius knew that Draco would have demanded Hermione be their heir in his place. He was so grateful that Draco and Hermione had been married; he had no idea what he and Narcissa would do without Hermione and the baby. He closed his eyes again at the thought of their still being a piece of Draco coming into the world. He was so, so grateful that a part of Draco would live on in his child. Taking a deep breath, Lucius walked into the Sitting Room.

-00000-

Narcissa nearly collapsed, seeing Hermione crying on the ground into Charles, who seemed no better off than Hermione. She had no idea how they were all going to survive the loss, but she felt much better after seeing her daughter-in-law. Determined, Narcissa walked over to Hermione and pulled her into her lap, wishing there was something she could do. Hermione cried and cried and Narcissa did her best to stave off her own tears, wanting to be there for her daughter. After Hermione had calmed down, Narcissa walked her into the Sitting Room and sat with her on one of the couches.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled, reaching out for one of the cups of tea that appeared on the side table. Narcissa shook her head, grabbing a cup for herself.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. We are so happy you're here and safe." Narcissa tried for a smile. "We were going to come kidnap you soon if you didn't stop by soon, anyways." Hermione grinned halfheartedly around her cup of tea. Hesitantly Hermione asked,

"Would it be okay if I stay here for a few days? I haven't been sleeping, it's been so hard at the apartment and I would just stay there, but I know it's bad for the baby and—" Narcissa cut off Hermione's rambling with a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you are always welcome here. You're family." Narcissa said. "And I want to know all about this baby." Hermione's smile was watery, but sincere.

-00000-

It took Hermione longer than she had hoped to get her bearings— she didn't realize how much the last few months had been for her. She was emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted, she was malnourished, and she wasn't ready to face the real world yet. After about a week at Malfoy Manor, she started receiving letters from Harry and Ron.

 _Hermione,_ they would say.

 _We are starting to get worried. Where are you? We miss you, please come see us._ After the fifth letter, she stopped opening them. She was tired and, while she missed them as much as they missed her, she needed a break and some time with her family. A few more days passed of quiet mornings sipping tea with Lucius and Narcissa, before Hermione changed her routine. She took a deep breath and set her tea down. Turning to Narcissa, she asked,

"Can we go to Draco's wing today?" Lucius and Narcissa froze, setting down their drinks slowly.

"Are you sure?" Lucius finally asked as the silence began to turn sour. "You don't have to—"

"Yes, she does." Narcissa said softly. "We all do." Lucius closed his mouth, the protest dying on his lips as he took in his wife's determined expression. He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding before standing up as well.

"No time like the present, I suppose." Hermione said, going for nonchalant. As she heard the stutter in her voice and felt the tremor in her hands, she guessed she missed the mark on that one. Looking at Narcissa, she held out her hand, not knowing how she would react to seeing her dead husband's room.

They walked slowly, silently down the corridors. Hermione wished she had the strength to say something, anything, to make it easier for them, but words felt short. Too soon, they reached the door to his room, untouched since the day of the final battle. Hermione looked at Lucius, knowing that she would have to be the one to open the door. He nodded, only hesitating a moment. Before she even had crossed the threshold, she felt an onslaught of memories slap her across the face. The blanket she and Pansy had made him as a joke in third year was the first thing she noticed, causing an involuntary smirk to cross her face as she remembered his face the day he received it. It was so uneven that when you spread it out, it looked like a trapezoid with a circle on one of the corners. Noticing where her eyes went, Narcissa said,

"That was his favorite." Hermione snorted, covering her mouth. She saw the confusion cross their faces; shocked at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just Pansy and I made that for him." She explained quickly, "He laughed for almost an hour when we gave it to him, saying it was the most unique blanket he'd ever seen." She snorted. "We made it Hufflepuff yellow just to be difficult." Narcissa and Lucius just looked at her for a moment, unsure how to react. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Lucius started laughing, nearly bent over. Hermione smiled, running a hand over the blanket. "I can't believe he kept it." Her smiled faded as she took in the rest of the room, showing the signs of one of the last hours her husband lived. She walked over to one of the couches and curled up with a pillow, tearing up as she could faintly smell her husband's cologne. Narcissa walked over to where she sat, sitting down and putting an arm around her, her husband not far behind.

"I miss him so much." She whispered, her throat closing up slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. Narcissa squeezed her slightly.

"We do too, but we will get through this together." Lucius nodded from her other side. They spent the next few hours trading stories about Draco as they came to mind, and after a few hours, Hermione fell asleep. They draped the yellow blanket over Hermione as they left, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione spent a week sleeping in her dead husband's childhood bedroom, in a bit of a daze. After a week, the nightmares turned into dreams and she heard Draco's laugh for the first time since she saw him fall.

-00000-

She woke up determined; she knew that she needed to go back to her apartment, but she knew there was somewhere she needed to go first. After she had packed up, she sent off a letter to Harry to let her know where she was going, unsure if he would want to see her. She knew it had been hurting him that she hadn't reached out, but she needed a break and she knew the Weasleys were in mourning as well, and even though they treated her as family, she wasn't truly one of them. She was a Malfoy.

After she said a tearful goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, with promises to see them soon, she apparated away before she could change her mind.

-00000-

It was cold, but the chill didn't bite her as much as the fear of seeing her husband's grave did.

She had no idea how long she had been in the graveyard, but her fingers had begun to lose feeling, and she knew that her tears were drying on her face. Before she could convince herself that she needed to get out of the snow and apparate back to the Manor, a voice startled her. She had no idea how he found her in this maze of a graveyard, but she was so grateful that she was no longer alone.

"You should come back home soon, it's getting pretty cold out," Harry said softly, coming up behind her.

-00000-

 **Author's Note: Guys I cannot believe I have finished this story. I am so grateful for all of your support and I would love to hear what you thought of it. Stay tuned; I will be editing and updating "What's in a Name?" these next few weeks. Love,**

 **Kat**


End file.
